The Hoplite & Gladiator: BK1
by Wasipi
Summary: Post Blood of Olympus. Percy & Co once again are finding themselves sucked into a new whirlwind of trouble. A young Greek who isn't being claimed and a Roman newbie looking for a fight catch their attention. These two just may be the answer or the start of all their troubles to come; but one thing they know for sure is that it's the start of a new age.
1. Ch 1: Percy- HowMuchLuckDoWeHaveLeft?

**Chapter 1: Percy – How Much Luck Do We Have Left?**

**Friday January 24**

Percy was pretty sure that there was something defiantly wrong with him. Perhaps it really was the one too many hits to the head that was making him do this.

He could easily been back home dealing with deciding what to eat, destroying the random monster, getting into touch with the Kane's, all while trying to pretend that it didn't bother him that his girlfriend barely had any time for him.

He could –should have left this to the new generation of demigods. They were more than capable. But this time it just felt too personal and he couldn't just let it go.

Percy watched from a distance as Chiron turned the new girl, Arete, down again as she tried to join a mission. She was defiantly determined as she stomped away with her raven black hair trailing behind with a rather fierce look on her pale blue eyes. He was glad that she was taking the demigod thing so well; at least that's what he hoped it was.

He had rushed back to camp once Grover had stumbled into his apartment saying, "It's happening again!" A demigod arrived with no memories. He still remembered the bewildered hapless look on the girl they guessed was about maybe 15 or 16. He wondered he look just as lost when his memories were wiped clean.

Chiron had tried to help her retrieve her memories after her arrival with the help of the Head Counselor from the Hypnos cabin. They all hoped that it was just part of a head injury she had sustained before Grover founded her knocked out in the middle of central park early last month.

He frowned at the memory, Clovis' hand hovering over her head after he knocked her out with an alarmed expression. He explained that her memory loss was caused by small drops of water from the River Lethe, either by force or accident. But this also meant that she was in the underworld and some how escaped … with help. He'd hoped that 'help' was in fact Nico de Angelo but his friend's quizzical look through an Iris message at five in the morning shot that down rather quickly.

Percy felt an obligation to tell her but Dionysus, seeming alarmed by her presence at camp and forbidden them from speaking about the cause of her memory loss. Chiron seemed to have an idea of who she is, but he didn't seem up with sharing.

Now, as if things couldn't get worse she still wasn't being claimed. Rumors and speculation creped through camp whispered under hushed tones. Who was she really?

Annabeth had even called Sadie Kane but when she asked on an update it was always, _nothing yet_.

The other campers were becoming uneasy with her around. Another kid showing up from who knows were with no memories? Not very original but still, last time that happened it didn't end up so well since it started up the prophesy of seven.

A bit of guilt rose up again in him as he walked over to the Hermes cabin to talk to the Stoll brothers. Maybe if she helps win in capture the flag, she'll finally get claimed and end the dreaded fear of another brush with apocalyptic destruction. The thought of going through another all out war felt unbearable. Hadn't they suffered enough? Obviously there was no such thing as karma, unless he was a total baby seal killing jerk who kicked puppies and kittens in his spare time in a previous life.

* * *

Later that day as Percy suited up into his team blue gear, he kept an eye on Arete. He had made an agreement with Travis and Conner which they readily agreed on.

She smiled shyly as she grabbed a shield from the weapon's shed. So looked so normal, for a demigod at least she did. Basic bright orange camp shirt, jeans, and light blue sneakers that one of Piper's sister said she just _had_ to wear. Something about her eyes.

He felt like he had to do something, anything at this point. Grover had already told him how hard she was taking the memory loss but when Travis told him about her crying … The cosmos could not hate him this badly to throw something like this at him and not be able to do something about it.

Percy grabbed a nearby smaller rounded shield and handed it to Arete, "Try this. You should be able to move better with this one."

He asked about her week and listened intently trying to gain her trust. Not once did she complain or bring up the parent issue. Being that it was her first captured the flag game he told her to stick with him as everyone went over the battle plan.

Annabeth was precise with her no nonsense attitude. Percy smiled to himself seeing that she was taking his plan to get Arete claimed very seriously. He was glad that she was okay with him sticking with Arete.

Annabeth wanted to tag along but even she admitted that Arete wasn't exactly comfortable around her. Not after the fiasco where Clarisse used Arete as a test dummy securing her in a pretty nasty arm lock trying to force her to tap out which Arete flat out refused. Annabeth had to step in to prevent Clarisse going him with a spare arm as a souvenir to take home to mom. But Arete was humiliated and some how all this made those two friends with Annabeth as the bad guy. He didn't try to understand the situation.

As the game started everything went fine until he realized that quite literally nothing was happening.

The opposing team was using a different tactic leaving him and Arete with virtually nothing to do. He gestured for her to stay low as they went into Plan B mode.

As they made their way to guard their blue flag, Connor came up huffing full of scrapes and cuts. "Man, they're doing a good ol' fashion smash and grab. They got the flag and took down Travis."

"Are we far behind?" Arete questioned.

Connor pointed while using his other hand to brace himself against a tree. "No, but I couldn't keep up."

Percy started after where Connor had pointed with Arete hot on his heels. She quickly caught up picking up speed with each step. Was there a god for speedy runners? Percy pushed himself harder just to keep up at her pace as she out ran him. She quickly adjusted her direction. He decided to trust her since she looked like she had caught sight of some one.

As they dashed through the woods they came to a clearing and he saw that she had caught up to a boy from the Hecate cabin holding their blue flag under his arm. He ran around avoiding the lake but Arete smashed right through the edge, the water having no effect on her speed. He saw her reach out for something. Percy concentrated on the water as they both reached the opposite edge of the lake. As soon as he was ready to strike an explosion busted the ground sending dirt and tree branches everywhere. A tree where the Hecate boy was came down in a crash. The local naiads were not going to be happy about this.

Percy called out to Arete and instead of leaping out of the water to avoid the tree she jumped into the lake. Everything happened too quickly. The tree smashed into the lake and rolled in to where she would have been. The tree quickly disappeared under the water. He vaguely remembered that this particular lake in the forest was rather deep.

He jumped in praying that he wasn't too late. He zipped through the water and saw her pinned under the water. She struggled with the tree on top of her. He came to her side he grabbed a part of the tree and suddenly felt the current of the water swirl and push against the pine tree.

Percy grabbed her arm and willed the water to push them back to shore. As soon as they hit land they were both dry. Arete tried to run off but he held on to her arm. She looked back at him with wide feral eyes. She defiantly didn't look like someone nearly crushed and drowned to death by a giant tree. This must be why Clarisse like her, pain was no obstacle.

Arete pulled against his grip with a wide triumphant smile, "I got him with trapping wires right before he set off the explosion. He shouldn't be that far ahead. Come on we can't let him get away with our flag!"

Percy found himself once again running after her as she sped off. He had been worried that she had gotten injured but by the way she zipped through the trees he figured that if she was hurt, it wasn't too serious.

She was already engaged in a sword fight with an Ares camper by the time he showed up. It was like his first time at capture the flag the way he was late in the game. He saw the boy with the blue flag staggering and stumbling as he tried to cut bronze wires wrapped around his legs just ahead of them. If they didn't stop him, the other team would win the game.

"Go, Percy!" Arete shouted never taking her eyes off her opponent.

Percy hesitated but she didn't look like she needed his help as she blocked and striked with ease. With the shield at least he didn't have to worry about Arete getting her left arm chopped off. Leaving her left side open was a bad habit he hadn't gotten to correcting in sword training.

Percy chased after the boy. He concentrated and changed the course of a nearby stream splashing the boy in the face. The boy stumbled and dropped the flag. Percy lunged scooping up the flag and took off back where he had come from as the boy slid in the mud behind him cursing.

He nearly ran head on into Arete. She stopped and dodged before he did. Her face lit up as he waved the blue flag in front of her. They both ran back to where the flag should be. This time Arete kept at Percy's speed which he was glad for. He didn't think he could keep up that kind of high velocity pace again. His leg was already cramping.

They dodged a few no so friendly monsters and sons of Ares. Percy threw their team's flag like a javelin at Arete. She caught it mid air as Percy blocked an oncoming strike. In the distance the horn blew. The kid chasing after them groaned and quickly took off. Percy laughed as Arete raised her hands in the air shouting and jumping.

She jumped into Percy's arms, "We _won_!"

He picked up the blue flag that she threw on the grown and placed it over his shoulder taking deep heavy breaths, "Now let's get back to celebrate. I'm starving and I'm pretty sure I'm going to need an ice pack." _I'm getting old_, he thought wistfully looking at all the younger campers scurry around him.

He let her chatter on about something he wasn't sure about and just nodded occasionally. He kept on glancing just above her head but nothing happened. As they reached the rest of the campers they were already shouting and crowning the laurel on Malcolm as they hoisted him up waving the opposing team's red flag.

* * *

The rest of the party went fine but he could tell that Arete grew uncomfortable whenever people stared too long at the top of her head. As much as that bothered him it was nothing to what preoccupied him as he stood at the edge of the party against a nearby tree. He drank out of a soda can along with everyone else. They were smuggled in courtesy of the Hermes cabin.

He didn't even notice his girlfriend until she was directly in front of him. He gave a weak smile seeing her concerned face. He dipped his head and gave her a light kiss which she readily returned. He took her in his arms.

Annabeth looked up at him, "Something happened during the game?"

To Percy it sounded more like a statement than a question. He did his best to smile to reassure her everything was going to be okay. Annabeth had become overly nervous and distracted. She didn't need to tell him that she was worried that they would be sucked into some crazy doomed quest. How much luck can two people survive on?

Percy sighed and looked over at the rest of the campers. "Ya, something happened."

Percy explained about the explosion and the tree pinning Arete underwater. He hesitated but admitted that he wasn't sure it was him that moved the current to push the tree off. He recalled how she didn't have a scratch on her when they got out. He hesitated again then told her that he was sure that he used his control over water to dry her.

Annabeth let him explain without interruption. Only at the end did she try to pry and press any detail he may have over looked. But looking back he could only admit that he may have automatically controlled the water but wasn't sure. He waited for her to say what she was thinking but she remained silent.

Instead she took his hand and they made their way back to the celebration. They made their way over to the Stoll brothers since Arete had gotten into the habit of sticking to them like glue. Annabeth stopped him and instead led him around a nearby cabin. They couldn't see them but they could hear Travis talking to Arete.

"Arete, … I'm sorry you haven't been claimed. The gods, they're forgetful. But I promise you'll get claimed and you can join your own brothers and sisters." Travis sounded so sincere that Percy felt horrible for not doing more.

"Trying to get rid of me already? Why would I want to leave the Hermes cabin?" Arete sounded so sure and confident with a bit of a teasing edge.

Annabeth led them away, "Maybe she does belong in the Hermes cabin."

Percy looked into his girlfriend's eyes but they both knew deep down that they both didn't believe that.

"Annabeth, Percy," Clarisse came up behind them with a grim expression with two kids full armor behind her. "One of our guards on patrol noticed something. We think it's the same person that was spotted near our boarders last week."

Annabeth stiffened. "Did they get a good look at him this time?"

"No, but they did notice that he was watching the game from one of the cliffs just outside the boundaries. They're pretty sure someone else was with him this time. The description is vague but it sounds like the one you said a friend gave you."

Percy stiffened as he stared down at the palm of his hand. So, it's starting already, he thought as his eyes drifted over to Arete who was playfully tossing mini marshmallows in the air and catching them in her mouth.

* * *

**A/N:** So let me know what you think so far! Next chapter will be in the POV of a Roman and you'll see whats been going on at camp Jupiter.

Song list for this story if you're interested:

Down - Jason Walker

Gloey Box - Portishead

Bulletproof- La Roux

Love the Way You Lie pt III- Skylar Grey

Little Lion Man- Mumford &amp; Sons

Desert Rose- Sting

A Thousand Years- Sting

Viva La Vida- Coldplay

Counting Stars- OneRepublic

Grenade- Bruno Mars

Sail- Awolnation

Monster- Imagine Dragons

Born to Die- Lana Del Rey

The Monster- Eminem ft. Rihanna

Love Don't Die- The Fray

Do I Wanna Know?- Artic Monkey

This Love (Will Be Your Downfall)- Ellie Goulding

All of Me- John Legend

Luck- American Authors

Running- John Newman

Put the Gun Down- ZZ Ward

Flawless- The Neighbourhood

The Mighty Fall- Fall Out Boys ft. Big Sean

I Just Wanna Run- The Downtown Fiction

How- The Neighbourhood

Icarus- Bastille

Pompii- Bastille

If a song ever reminds you of this story let me know and I'll add it to the list =)


	2. Ch 2: Varius- Life of a Roman

**Chapter 2: Varius – Life of a Roman**

"… I liked all the myths, and the Roman tales …,

and all these interesting people who were never quite what they thought they would be

or seemed to be." ~ Suzanne Farrell

* * *

**Monday February 3**

* * *

Varius Maddox stared blankly at a sink filled with ice cold tap water. His cinnamon hair looked darker as it clung to his forehead saturated in sweat. Even his chestnut and gold colored rays that decorated his eyes, the freckles that sprinkled across his nose and chest looked darker. The only thing that seemed to grow lighter in the sun was the jagged scar that ran across the lower end of his right jaw. He cupped his hands and wet his face with the cool water greedily.

He usually enjoyed the sun beating on the bare skin of his back and chest but he was still recovering from yesterday's training session. They had all been ordered to increase each session to 'prepare'. Varius snickered to himself thinking about the speech Octavian had made. He was like a political hopeful miniaturized but instead of kissing babies he killed teddy bears. Any other place that would be considered disturbing, but this was New Rome. Being weird or disturbing was a practically a requirement.

He lifted another wooden pillar and hoisted it onto his shoulder. Technically he was supposed to wait for the cart but they were taking too long for his liking. Walking along to the back end of the fort he spotted Reyna with her head held high with a regal look to her. This just put him further in a bad mood.

He tossed the beam on the floor with a loud thump and grabbed the abandoned cart that should have been in use. He gave one last look back at Reyna talking to his commanding officer who stood at attention. He rolled his eyes as he saw her give orders.

Thinking about the stories he heard of her and the other in the previous only riled him up. He gritted his teeth. So much had happened and he just had to arrive at the very end of it all. Despite the huge flood of monsters, missions were still scarce.

He wondered if they did that in hopes that the Greeks would eventual kill themselves off by the number of quests that they have been on. But then again he had heard rumors that they too were avoiding the issue and were just rescuing young Greek demigods from being used as appetizers.

As the day dimmed and city quieted down, Varius rolled in his bed unable to sleep. An unsettled spark of energy still tormented him. He rolled out of bed and pulled on some street clothes quietly even though he knew that no one would rat him out. He'd seen others sneak out of the barracks on a regular basis. In New Rome obedience only mattered if someone in charge was looking.

Varius slid down the ally keeping to the shadows. Reaching the end of the barracks he sprinted and leaped just barely reaching the top of the wall with his hands. He hoisted himself over and landed in some soggy grass his feet sinking deep into the earth.

He stayed crouched looking at New Rome's town center. He didn't have a plan so decided to simply roam the streets. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked down the streets. No one paid any attention to him. He passed by the temples stopping at the one dedicated to Venus, the goddess of love. He frowned staring at her statue, waiting for some kind of connection to happen.

To his surprise he was actually a legacy of Venus. Some ancestor way back had been a son of Venus and the leader of a cohort. The _5__th_ cohort to be exact and if that wasn't bad enough he just so happened to be the one who led the mission to Alaska and lost the golden eagle. But that wasn't why he ended up in Camp Jupiter.

He walked around visiting each temple looking for some sort of sign. Anything would have worked for him. But the night was dead. Not even a bug he could have taken as an omen showed up. As he reached the end he heard voices. Varius dashed into the nearest temple. He looked back to see the statue of Juno, queen of Olympus, stare back down at him. He looked back praying that he wasn't a son of Jupiter. He didn't want to get on her bad side.

Normally citizens wouldn't care that Varius was out after hours but he was in the religious sector of New Rome and they tend to take the rules very seriously. And being how vocal and involved they were in the city he didn't want them to use him as an example for the youth's lack of discipline.

He froze as the voices got closer. A sneer crawled across his face. He slowly inched his way to get a look and there stood Octavian trying to impress a girl. The sneer quickly evaporated Varius' face and was replaced by a sharp chill down his back. He looked back at Juno with her unyielding face and back at the couple in the distance. He didn't need a clear look at her face to know who she was.

Her flowing traditional white Roman style dress with a golden braided rope wrapped around her waist made it obvious. They made their way to a secluded area where they couldn't be seen by any one walking by. He could barely see them. He cursed Octavian under his breath. The girl Octavian had his hands on and kissed with passion was a Vestal Virgin. If she was caught with him she would be the one killed for the crime.

Varius crouched low and his hands shook at the thought of the senate throwing the petite girl bloodied body in the Tiber River. He looked back at Juno still crouched on his knees. This time the fear he felt vanished. Could it be her taking the fear from him?

Varius bowed his head, "Juno, Queen of the Heavens and protector of woman, I will not speak of what I have seen for the girls sake. Please protect her."

He looked up at the marble face of Juno not knowing what else to say. He waited wondering if there was supposed to wait for some sign that she had heard him. Maybe a flashing light saying message received we'll get back to you as soon as your call has been received. But nothing happened. Varius got up slowly and made his way back to the barracks taking care not to look back to where Octavian and the Vestal Virgin were.

As he got back to his bed a dim light poked out of his drawer. He grabbed his cell phone out of the drawer. It was a short one sentence text letting him know that his monthly allowance had been deposited into his account. That was the only contact he had with his father. He held the phone firmly in his hand.

He had hoped that one of the male gods was his real father. It would have showed that at least his mother hadn't let his father keep herself completely under his thumb. Bitter loneliness filled him. He dropped his cell phone back and drew out a picture of her.

* * *

**Tuesday February 4**

* * *

Varius knew he shouldn't be such a downer but he couldn't help himself. He was particularly glad that Frank Zhang had taken time out of his day to help him clean out the elephant stall, especially since he didn't need to being Praetor and all. But word was spreading quickly about his eagle loosing ancestor and he was now considered a bad omen. They didn't talk about it but he guessed the reason that Frank was willing to scoop giant poop was because he felt bad for him.

Frank cut a barrel of hay and tossed it on to the ground, "Almost everyone has to go through the dirty work first. You'll be going up the ladder in no time."

Varius raked through the hay evening it out, "Ya, because there are so many missions up for the grabs for me to prove myself with."

Frank stayed quiet as he petted the war elephant, Hannibal, as he stared at Varius silently urging him to let it off his chest.

Varius stopped and stared down at the finished floor. "Finding out all this is real … I just … I thought _finally_, this is the life I wanted. I get to live some kind of adventure. But this…." Varius waved an arm and dropped it back on his side.

"You expected more. To be appreciated," Frank smiled as Varius looked up at him with wide eyes. "You'll get your chance. The senate can't ignore the monster problem forever. Just keep on training hard."

Varius nodded and put the rake away. He felt a little embarrassed and avoided Frank's eyes. He didn't even realize what he really wanted was to be appreciated, but Frank did.

"Look, I can't get you a mission right now but eventually we'll have to make a trip to visit the Greeks to iron out a treaty as a formality. They'll be plenty of monsters along the way. When it comes up I'll make sure you're on the team."

They walked together through the town. Varius got the feeling that Frank did this on purpose too. The glances and glares his direction unnerved him but with Frank at his side it tended to lessen.

Varius was glad for help and the company but he turned down the invitation to go out to eat at a café with Frank and his girlfriend Hazel. He appreciated it but knew that Frank would much rather be alone with Hazel. Plus being the third wheel didn't sound like that much fun anyway.

He ended up deciding on doing some shopping. Half way through he cursed himself and wondered if it was because he was a legacy of Venus that he always took special care of his appearance. Just because he was the legacy of Venus didn't mean he should flaunt it. He didn't need any teasing on top of the paranoia that some held that he was a sign of bad times to come.

On the way back walking past the café district he could hear the old timers argue about the Greeks, praetors, and 'young folk' in general. He off handedly wondered if this discord was cause by the return of the statue of Athena. The thought gave him a head ache as he hoped that Octavian wouldn't use that as an excuse to steal it back and put it back in hiding.

He groaned as he tried to make his way through a street filled with on lookers just outside the senate. He gave a few coins to a nearby fawn and asked him to help make a path for him. The fawn quickly agreed and began to shove people out of the way. He put the two bags he had over his shoulder and zig zagged through the crowed. Once out of the crowed he looked back and saw Reyna on the top steps. He stopped and joined. The fawn sat on some near by steps examining the shinny new coin as he took a bite on the corner of it to check if it was real.

_That's gratitude for you_.

A group of retired soldiers seemed to be ganging up on Reyna arguing as they gestured wildly with their hands. Varius wrinkled his nose feeling unsettles. He thought that she had perhaps bit off more than she could chew. As a warrior Varius couldn't help but respect her. He even had to admit that she was an excellent general. He had no problems following her into battle. But a political leader she was not, that required a whole different type of animal.

Despite his negative thoughts he tensed his arms as a small group of men crowded around Reyna. He gripped his bags tighter and pushed his way through the crowd as one grabbed her arm as she tried to walk back into the senate hall. By the time he reached the steps Reyna had yanked the man's hand off her and Jason stepped out of the building to her side.

The hair on Varius' arms rose. His skin prickled while the air around the plaza suddenly grew warmer. The light around them dimmed as the spars clouds above condense. Jason's face was hard with determined eyes and dark as the sky above them.

Reyna gave Jason a slight punch to the shoulder. In a second everything went back to normal as it had never happened. The look on her face clearly said 'I can fight my own battles.'

Varius paused seeing the situation quickly calm down. No one in the crowd seemed to want to go up against a guy who could electrocute you at will. He rolled his shoulders annoyed at the tense feeling that refused to ease out of his bones. He scanned the crowd but the man that was getting rough with Reyna was gone. Varius left back to his barracks with his arms still taut in anger.

* * *

**Thursday February 6**

* * *

When Varius said he wanted to 'climb the ladder' so to say he didn't mean getting stuck in a meeting where he wasn't even supposed to even open his mouth. But Frank thought it was a good idea. He had gotten it into his head that Varius might have political ambitions and thought that it would be good for him to get a taste before committing.

No one questioned his appearance although a few have an uncomfortable glance. But they had slowly gotten used to having him around being constantly seen training, at the shops, or with Frank.

He stood behind Frank as he sat at a plain long rectangular wooden table with several other Romans and one guy who Varius thought went a little too far on the 'I'm cool and dangerous look.' But that could have just been the skulls.

Varius' eye involuntarily crossed forcing the thought of other people's clothing choices out of his head. He hopped no one saw his lapse in sanity.

His eyes swept across the table. Most of the others sitting down also had someone standing directly behind them. Everyone's eyes were on the skull guy who Frank explained earlier was a Greek demigod named Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades. He guessed that explained the skulls, at least he hoped. For all he knew it could be a Greek thing.

This meeting was supposed to be a big deal too. Apparently Nico wasn't one to drop in just to say hi. Usually, he came baring news that was just as dark as his clothes. But Varius saw it as a good thing. New Rome had slowly isolated itself. Not much information came in or out with an exception for a few higher ups. Something big was going on and they were working hard to keep it under wraps.

Reyna stood casting a glare at Octavian who was sitting lazily in his chair. "I called this meeting to address some important issues affecting us all. The war against Gaea has caused serious consequences threatening our security. I've asked di Angelo to speak today so you can hear first hand what is happening outside our boarders."

She sat back down gesturing for the Greek to say his part.

Nico sat straight on his chair looking everyone in the eye one by one. "The situation is very serious. We have confirmed that it wasn't just monsters that have escaped the Underworld. Gaps have opened up in the Fields of Punishment. Both demigods and mortal criminals have been confirmed missing. This can have serious ramifications that _will_ spill over to the mortal world.

"So far those in charge of bringing the souls back believe that many of the gruesome murders and missing people are in direct connection to several missing ghosts. We're still not sure how but many have gained some type of solid form, although none seem stable so far. I believe they intent to pick up where they left off. We have been able to catch a great deal of them but it seems that some of the mortals have teamed up with demigods and monsters making them harder to locate and capture. I think we have a good chance of fixing this quickly if-"

Octavian groaned and tossed his hands in the air unable to control himself any longer. "Well you're not trying very hard in the first place; you have one sitting right on Camp Half-Blood!"

Nico frowned and leaned forward putting his arms on the table. "We're still checking, we don't know exactly who escaped, but so far she isn't on any of our lists."

"Then where did she come from?" Reyna insisted, suspicion dancing in her eyes.

All eyes were back on Nico. Even Frank raised his eyebrows waiting to hear his explanation.

A few murmured to each other wondering who this 'she' was. Varius got the feeling that Nico didn't anticipate them knowing about this girl. He placed his hands behind his back and fidgeted with an old denarii. Coming to this meeting suddenly seemed like a good idea. But Nico didn't look like he was having as good of a time.

Before Nico could answer Jason stood up placing his hands on the table drawing the attention to himself. "I'm checking to see if maybe she is a Roman who never made the trip between the Wolf House and Camp, a child civilian, or possibly even a legacy."

Octavian snorted drawing attention to himself, again. He waved his hand casually gesturing to Nico, "Well if she couldn't make it to camp or left New Rome then you can keep our unwanted scraps."

Frank clenched his fist on the table. "Even if she didn't make it camp that doesn't mean that we should just let her fall through the cracks."

An old woman named, Paola Ricci, nodded gesturing to a young petite girl behind her. Their traditional white Roman dresses contrasted with everyone elses more modern attire. "We have several possibilities that we are still cross checking with _Jason_ in our files. We'll need a few more weeks at least to know for sure if she is of _Roman_ stock."

Varius recognized her as the head of the Vestal Virgins and an extremely stern old bat who had nearly taken off his head for looking a second too long at one of her girls. She sent a glare at Frank and Nico before going back to perfectly written notes. She made it plainly obvious she didn't like either of them. Agreeing with Frank on something must have been rather painful for her considering she didn't see it fitting for Jason to just simply hand over power like that and Reyna for letting it happen.

He looked at the back of Frank's head wondering what his expression was to all this.

Nico's eyes hardened as he kept his eyes locked on Octavian as the head Vestal spoke.

Jason sat up slightly ready to try to change the subject. "Where just here to exchange information we –"

"Yes, information that is extremely difficult to come by and that I am under no _obligation_ to share. But I guess the lives of others right now are too boring for you Octavian. Why don't you assassinate another stuffed bear to keep yourself entertained?"

Everything, even the air, around the room suddenly tensed. Varius suddenly understood why there were people who weren't supposed to participate allowed in the meeting. It was in case someone got the idea that it would be a good opportunity to throttle someone's neck. Which what was exactly what Octavian looked like he was about to do to Nico.

Varius and some others stepped forward but the look in Nico's eyes stopped them all in their tracks. They were dark and ominous proving his birthright as the son of Hades. He looked down at Frank noticing that he had remained calm, his fist now unclenched on the table. He got the hint that Nico would not need any help. As much as the chance of possibly sneaking in a punch toward Octavian sounded like a good idea, watching would be better. The view would be much more preferable.

Jason slapped the table making a few jump in their seat. "We are here to say what we know, not to debate or question each other."

Octavian leaned back into his chair and casually waved his hand in the air for everyone to continue. His face contorted back to its usual uninterested 'I'm too good for this' look.

Varius clenched the coin in his hand disappointed. This would have been a lot more exciting if they hadn't banned weapons from the city. But then again this was probably exactly why. Even though Octavian dismissed the girl, they wouldn't have bothered bringing it up if she wasn't some kind of threat or at least very interesting. He made a mental note to get as much information as he can out of Frank about this mystery girl.

Jason brought up another report involving local fawns. Octavian and a few others groaned. Varius frowned suddenly interested again. He always gave whatever coins he had in his pockets to them despite being scolded for it by his commanding officer in the 4th cohort.

Nico leaned forward again, "We are also missing several satyrs and centaurs. There hasn't been much in evidence as to who or why but if we compare notes I think that –"

Octavian groaned even louder, "We don't have all day and we still have to go through more important matters."

Octavian leaned back into his chair. His eyes flickered over to the young brunette girl standing behind the head Vestal Virgin as they took notes to add to their already extensive records. He seemed nervous and uneasy with her around as he tapped his finger on the table. She avoided his gaze as a light shade of pink colored her cheeks. Varius bit down the urge to smack Octavian and tell him not to be so damn obvious.

A murmur of agreement sounded through most of the people in attendance. Varius' grip on the coin tightened causing pain to radiate on his palm. He thought back trying to remember which fawns he had seen lately. He wanted to say something but he knew if he did that he would be banned and embarrass Frank in the process.

Jason face tensed again looking at Octavian who either didn't notice or couldn't care less.

Frank finally spoke keeping a calm air about him. "Wither or not you think they are important, the possibility of them being kidnapped is a security risk. If they are forced to speak under torture or some other means there is a possibility that information about our security detail, numbers, or possibly even battle maneuvers may be compromised."

Frank's cool tone seemed to affect Nico, who no longer seemed to want to murder a bunch of Romans as a quick workout before lunch. The others complied easily keeping their mouths shut as Nico continued with out interruption.


	3. Ch 3: Percy: Like Two Fish in the Ocean

**Chapter 3: Percy – Like Two Fish in the Ocean**

* * *

**Sunday February 9**

* * *

Percy sat on the porch of the Big House as a satyr dragged a little girl with wild hair and a dirt covered face past the large pine tree that once held Thalia. She obviously wasn't taking the whole 'yes those are monsters, no you're not crazy; you're a demigod' thing very well. A bright light glowed on top of her head as she was claimed by Hermes. That seemed to calm her as she stopped resisting and walked steadily with the satyr to the infirmary with a dazed look.

His eyes drifted over to the strawberry field where Pullox was teaching Arete and a small group of other campers how to help care for the plants. It has been about a month since she arrived and she still wasn't claimed.

He had meant to help find out who her godly parent was but he constantly had to run off to some extraction mission, deal with some monster terrorizing mortals, or rescue an ambitious beached whale. It really was exhausting being the son of Poseidon.

Percy had the day off but Annabeth was busy in her own world. He didn't blame her. As much as the other campers looked to him for leadership, they looked even more to Annabeth for a solid plan.

Plus, it didn't help that she was determined to help build an entire Greek demigod city and was still ironing out the lay out. He tried to get people excited about it but only accomplished making it sound like a lot of work.

He reluctantly got up and made his way to the beach. Just beyond the coarse sand where there was still a good amount of grass was an old worn shack. The wood pieces splintered and the nails barely kept it together. One good storm and it would be a goner. Luckily they didn't have too many of those in Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth had suggested on building a new one or at least repair it but Percy skirted around the issue. He liked it the way it was. It reminded him of the poorly built and maintained temple to honor Neptune or even the poor little rickety boat the Romans kept at the harbor.

Percy opened the too thin door letting it drag on the floor as it reluctantly opened. Inside where a few salvaged surf boards that he had found out in the ocean drifting aimlessly. He grabbed his favorite, a board with different swirls of blue that reminded him of the night sky in the painting _Starry Night_ by Vincent van Gogh that Rachel had dragged him to see eons ago.

He hoisted the board above his head and spotted Arete at the edge of camp making her way to the sword training grounds. In a few steps she was out of sight. He couldn't resist the urge and shouted out her name.

Arete stepped back into view looking a little confused. He could tell even from a distance that she was looking around for other people as she walked down toward him. He didn't take it personally. Annabeth had mentioned that Piper told her that Arete seemed highly uncomfortable around anyone from the Aphrodite cabin. The warnings from the Stoll brothers about the cabin's initiations by breaking someone's heart didn't seem to help either. Plus, Valentines Day was around the corner. That was enough reason to put anyone on edge around the inhabitants of the Aphrodite cabin.

He smiled seeing that she was wearing shorts today and that would work perfectly for his impromptu plan, "Want to go surfing?"

She hesitated but looked interested, "I don't know, I don't-"

He interrupted knowing what she was going to say, "I can keep you dry. Come one I can teach you."

She walked over with him to the creakily little shack and pulled out a board with a black and white Hawaiian flower design. As they made their way into the water, he noted how the frigid Atlantic water didn't seem to bother her.

He kept the waters gentle showing her how to stand on a board and ride a small wave to the beach. She picked up quickly like she had done it before but a really long time ago. He was glad to see her laugh and shout with her eyes wide and lit with excitement. She tended to be a bit more on the serious side but she was fun once she got over her shyness.

As they went out a few more times he was sure that the waves growing height wasn't his doing. As she grinned and grew more confident the waved swelled larger, if ignoring his own command to favor ones they gotten from her.

Percy led them further out into the ocean. As they paddled he looked over and saw Arete's dry hair. He was sure this time that he hadn't even touched her once she stayed on the board without falling so it defiantly wasn't his doing this time.

"Do you want to see the bottom of the ocean? Snorkeling is way better with out all the bulky equipment," he asked. He didn't mean to sound suspicious but by the way Arete slightly leaned her head to the side with questioning eyes he was sure he did.

She smiled again choosing to trust him, "Okay but you're the shark bait, not me."

Percy rolled over his board and let himself splash into the water. He waited under water, looking up to the surface for Arete. She took her time but as she plunged into the water holding her breath.

He grabbed her hand and led her deeper. He didn't even have to try to attract attention from the fish. The gathered fish swam all around them. But something was off. He got the usual 'lords' and 'hails' from the fish but they swam up to Arete curiously. He could have sworn that one looking straight at Arete was thinking 'what the heck are you doing with _this_ guy?' Fish were surprisingly judgmental.

He looked at her noticing the curious and confused look in her eyes. She struggled against his hand. He shot them back up for air and led her back down. He pulled her a little deeper into the ocean.

"Let's go to the bottom," Percy said knowing that she would be able to hear him.

She looked up to where top of the ocean was but kicked her legs as they went down further. Percy kept a careful eye on her just in case he was wrong. He called on the sharks and any other interesting fish to distract her as he led them farther down deep into the Atlantic Ocean.

Some grew nervous seeing them together and began to swim in panicked little circles. He got the feeling that this had nothing to do with the fact that he was taking a girl other than Annabeth. As they reached the ocean floor it distracted her away from a playful shark that kept on cuddling into her arms and made her realize that they had spent quite a while under water.

Her eyes lit up in panic as she tried to kick upward. But above them was endless water. They had swum so deep into the ocean that the water around them was dim and frigid. The pressure alone should have caught her attention earlier.

Percy placed both his hands on her shoulder, "Don't panic."

She looked at him with fearful eyes but he could see that she wasn't having a hard time holding her breath. It was more fear than anything else. He grabbed hold of her and shot them both up like a rocket to the surface. She spit out some water but otherwise looked fine. He cursed himself for not paying attention. '_Did she take a breath underwater?_'

Percy summoned the surfboards to them, "It wasn't that bad."

Arete looked out at the shore. They had swum so far away that the magical barrier hid the camp from their vision, "You could have told me you could help me breath under water."

Percy watched as she pulled herself on the board with a wide smile plastered on her face, "Uh, yeah … sure" _Oh, gods_.

They took one last large wave back to camp. He was glad that she was in front of him. He had a hard time trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. He did his best to smile as they reached the beach and promised to her that they'd go surfing again. He hesitated but just before she left he called back out to her mentioning that he'd introduce her to Tyson, his half-brother, next time.

A cold sensation dripped down his spine as she walked away dry. He was convinced that she was his half-sister. He sat down on the beach watching the sun hang lower in the sky as its light bounced off the calm waters.

He couldn't help but think, _'why would Poseidon help me and Tyson but not Arete?_' Percy looked down at the sand under him as he grabbed a handful and let it fall through his fingers. '_Could Annabeth be right? Did Arete do something bad enough to anger Poseidon to not claim her? Could it have been Poseidon that hurt her to begin with?_'

He slumped his shoulders believing that it wasn't fair as worry filled him. He remembered how Annabeth troubled over Arete. The gods had sworn on River Styx to claim all their children and there were consequences for breaking promises when it came to the Rive Styx. He looked back out to the ocean not seeing the point of them swearing now. If there was going to be consequences it would end up being Arete who suffered.

His thoughts circled around again. '_What could have Arete done that was so bad that Poseidon won't claim her?_'

"Bad day Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth sat down next to him with a soft expression on her face.

He put his arm around her shoulders. "I went surfing with Arete today."

Annabeth studied his face, "Tell me what happened."

Percy explained everything.

She was silent for a while before she spoke, "Maybe she is the daughter of Neptune? You said that they don't honor him the same way we honor Poseidon here. And not everyone makes it past the wolf house."

Percy gave a weak smile knowing that Annabeth was trying to think of any possible explanation with a somewhat decent outcome for Arete. "I told her that I wanted her to meet Tyson."

"Percy, if she … even if she was bad. She lost her memory."

"Like Bob," Percy added.

"Yes, exactly like Bob. But there were consequences for him too. We just don't know about what Arete did in the past. She was strong and smart enough to make it in the Underworld but she wouldn't have been able to get out without help. Her past will eventually catch up with her."

He held her a little tighter. Annabeth may come off as hard but she was worried for Arete. They both sat in silence watching the sunset letting their thoughts settle.


	4. Ch 4: Arete- Horse Play

**Chapter 4: Arete – Horse Play**

* * *

**Monday, February 10**

* * *

Arete stared at the white and brown huffing beast in front of her as it pawed at the ground with its menacing hooves. She had horse riding lessons with Butch before but now he wanted her to ride on a pegasus. She looked at him warily. He was fully aware of her fear of them, but apparently his way of helping her over it was to throw her on one and have it take off.

Butch gave a toothy grin and patted the pegasus on the mane, "This is Porkpie. He's good with new riders."

Like that helped. She wasn't convinced as she took a small step back.

Butch lunged and grabbed her arm in case she thought of running away, which she was. "I'll be sitting right behind you. You're going to have ride one eventually."

She shrieked as he lifted her up and forced her on the horse. He quickly placed himself behind her blocking her plan to jump right back off. He grabbed the reins and Porkpie took off in a gallop.

She grabbed on to Butch's arm as Porkpie took a giant leap into the sky spreading his wings. Her blood rushed through her wildly as the ground grew further away.

Butch laughed while trying to sound reassuring, in his own cynical way of course. "See, we're not dead yet. Great start right?"

Porkpie climbed higher so that they could see the New York skyline. Butch pointed to various buildings talking about them as he tried to distract her but it only made her anxiety spike. She only saw that the ground was growing further away as she fixated on the lovely earth bellow.

Her grip on his arm turned into an iron clasp as she turned and buried her face in his shoulder shouting for him to bring them down. She couldn't make out what he was saying as the wind whistled past her ears.

Butch wrapped the arm she wasn't strangling around her. "Hey, hey relax. You're killing my arm. Look, it's not that bad."

The rapid wind became a calm breeze. She took a deep breath and sea air filled her lungs. Her heart beat slowed steadily as the salty air calmed her. She loosed her grip and peeked out seeing an endless wave of blue water. They were gliding just a few yards over the ocean. She leaned back into his chest.

Butch let out a deep rumbling laugh, "So it's the height not the horse."

Arete crossed her arms as she clenched her teeth, "Shut up."

Butch brought them back to the stables and hopped off offering her a hand. "Now, that wasn't that bad huh?"

Arete scowled looking down at him, "Yes, yes it was"

"Oh, come on," Butch laughed as he pulled her down.

Arete wiped the imaginary dust off her shirt as she looked away from him. "Sorry, I'm not that brave that I look forward to plummeting to my death. Nothing like having time to think about my own impending doom."

Butch grinned and slapped her back hard, "You'll get over it."

* * *

Arete tried to fight of the shakiness that stuck with her for the rest of the morning. By noon her hand thankfully steadied as the satyrs taught how to make a splint in their newly mandatory medical class. She only got half marks for 'over use' of supplies she used to tie up Connor like a mummy, as he had been sleeping in class.

Travis pulled at one end of the strip and had Connor bounce on one leg in a circle to unroll him. Travis stopped yanking but Connor kept on hopping in a circle as Chiron came into the infirmary.

Chiron smiled down at Arete, "Well it looks like you're finally going to get a chance to go on a quest."

Arete beamed and jumped out of her seat, "When, am I leaving? Who am I going with?"

Chiron raised his hand and gestured for her to calm down. "It's a nearby extraction. You will need to leave immediately."

Connor interrupted now yanking the bandages off, "Are you sure Chiron?"

Arete turned casting a warning glare. She did not want her chances ruined, again.

Chiron handed Travis an orange sticky note with an address scribbled on it. "You two will be going with her. Take care; these extractions have grown more difficult."

Arete yanked at the remaining bandage on Connor's leg, "Come on!"

Conner grabbed at a nearby chair trying to steady himself as she yanked harder at his leg causing him to start skidding across the floor. "_You're_ the one that did this to me."

The Stoll brothers had to race after her. Travis had to convince her it would be better to take one of the camp's cars since they weren't exactly long distance marathon runners. She sat in the back of a bright orange Dodge Dart impatiently bouncing her knee. Travis drove and went over what she should expect and what to look out for. She stared out the window already used to them babying over her.

* * *

Connor fiddled with the radio for the umpteenth time. "Could these houses get any farther apart?"

They had made it out of the city and were in the sparse countryside in upstate New York. The kid they needed to pick up lived on a small organic self-sustaining farm that sold most of their produce to high-end city restaurants.

Travis stopped abruptly just before they reached the property corner. The seemingly endless chain link fence that wrapped around the property was covered with dead vines. She unhooked her seatbelt and leaned forward.

She didn't notice what was wrong until a chicken with ruffled half plucked feathers landed on the hood of the car leaving a bright red smear. She looked again to see chickens loose and a small group of goats escaping through a partially opened fence.

Connor and Travis opened their doors in unison. As they got out Travis immediately walked hunched down the street using the thick woven branches in the fence as cover. Arete and Connor followed closely behind. Her hands started to grow sweaty as she gripped tighter on the hilt of her sword.

The gate entrance looked like it had been rammed through with a truck. The mangled chain and lock that once held it together lay scattered on the floor. Connor peeked over the fence scanning the yard.

Travis slowly stood and walked towards the house. "Arete, keep a look out with Connor."

As they walked further into the property the house became visible behind a withered privacy hedge. The door was torn off and left on the floor a few feet away from the house. Travis brought out his sword and walked in.

Arete had to resist looking through the front door. She kept her eyes on the area around her as Connor made his way to the side of the house to get a better look at the back of the property.

She tried to suppress the panic that prickled through her. Her imagination ran wild with morbid thoughts of what Travis might find inside the house. Guilt stabbed through her with a growing sense of dread. She didn't want to believe it, but they were too late.

"Find anything?" Conner asked.

Travis sadly shook his head as he came back out, "Let's sweep the property."

They all made their way to the back of the house. They couldn't get a complete view as orchards dotted the landscape. Travis abruptly stopped his shoulders tensing. Connor stopped beside him

In front of them were raised plant beds in neat rows of freshly turned soil. At the end was a massive orchard with perfectly lined trees. The only thing ruining the picture were the weeds that spotted the landscape.

"What's wrong?" She asked tensely.

They were both silent for a heartbeat as Connor's eyes scanned the front again while Travis focused on the orchard.

"Keep your guard up and stay close." Travis ordered.

"But shouldn't we search through the trees? What if they got away and-"

Connor pointed with his sword to the brittle landscape and battered house. "One of Demeter's kids lived here and this was supposed to be an emergency call but ..."

She looked around again taking notice of the weeds, broken windows, and stray leaves that had drifted their way into the house. She wanted to respond but shook her head.

She turned back to Travis who was crouched staring down at the freshly turned garden bed. Noticing that her attention was back on him he quickly stood and made his way back to the gate consumed with a suppressed storm raging inside him.

She looked back at the raised bed noticing it was the only part of the property that didn't have weeds.

"I guess the satyrs gone too." Connor added quietly.

She stared down at the dirt feeling her heart sink into the depth of her soul. She dwelled on all the training and pleading she had done for it to come to this on her first try.

"_Arete!"_

She snapped out of her daze just noticing that the boys were at the far side of the property just outside the where the orchards started.

They were running toward her. She looked over to the orchard startled. Coming right at her was a young white horse with splattered black markings as if someone had flung paint at it. It had horrible open gashes where a claw had ripped though its body. Then she froze. As it ran crookedly toward her she saw the back half of it had golden feathers and two unsightly chicken legs.

As it came charging closer she could see its tender blue eyes as hot air blew from its flaring nostrils. She could hear them calling out to her but she stood in shock as the young fowl, or what ever it was, tripped and stumbled landing in front her kicking up a large pile of dust.

One of them yanked her away quickly and the beast thrashed in the floor whining as it struggled to stand.

Travis stood in front of her with a raised sword but hesitated. That _thing_ just looked up at him with its large blue eyes as its clawed chicken feet raked the grown as it spread its golden wings.

He let his arm fall to the side and his shoulders slump forward, "Lets just go. What ever got to this thing will probably come this way."

They turned to leave but as they started to walk the pathetic beast steadied itself and followed them.

Connor raised his arms trying to scare it, "Shoo, scat, _blaa_."

It simply gave a dull unimpressed look and followed Arete toward the car.

"What the hell is that thing?"

The response that Travis got was the sound of rumbling earth and splintering wood as the trees shook nearby. Bursting through came a beast with the front half of a Budweiser look a like Clydesdale and the backside of a vulture.

Its twin soared over head darting down at them. They all scattered as the two monsters trampled in rearing at them as their hooves cracked the ground underneath them.

Arete darted away but a sharp jerk under her foot kept her in place as a fissure opened underneath her. Her right foot sank in as she stumbled forward loosing her grip on her sword as the earth lifted under her.

Everything happened too quickly. She snapped her gaze up as one the Clydesdale vulture mash-ups reared aiming its landing right on her. She raised her left arm instinctively but Travis was quicker.

He tackled her out of the way causing a sharp bolt of pain to rise from her ankle. The ground cracked under the monster's power but was caught off guard with a body slam from its earlier victim, the spotted chicken-horse.

Travis jumped at the opening striking his sword into the monster's side making it burst into a sand storm of monster dust.

"A little help would be nice," Growled Connor.

He stared down the second giant vulture-horse that was becoming agitated with him for not dying easily as it ruffled its feathers making its behind look like a giant feather duster.

He leapt way as it barreled down at him. It took to the air spreading its wings wide surveying them before disappearing back into the orchard. The chicken-horse clomped uneasily beside them trying to nudge them away.

Arete tried to hide a wince as she stood. "Those things are protecting something. We have to check it out."

Connor turned to her unenthusiastically, "And walk into a trap, with _that_ ankle?"

"I'll just need a bit of ambrosia-"

"That'll take a while and our mission was only to bring back the kid if he was here."

"But he could be out there now!"

Travis looked uneasy as they both looked to him. He shifted his gaze back over to the trees. "Everything is pointing a bit too nicely in that direction. I can't pin point exactly what it is but there's some kind magic around here. This was a distress call but this place looks like it's been abandoned for a while." Travis paused obviously tempted but hardened his face. "No, we leave. We'll send a better equipped team to take a look."

Arete's chest weighed down as the throbbing in her ankle increased. Even the ripped open horse-chicken thing wanted her out of there as it danced uneasily trying to push her farther away.

Travis briskly made his way back the car not looking back. Conner came up beside her to help but she shied away. She tried to walk as normally as possible but the limp in her step was obvious.

She froze and shook her head not getting in the car, "I can't just leave. We have to find them."

Travis gave her a cheerless look as something reluctant shone in his eyes, a truth he didn't want to share, "Our orders are to come back immediately if we don't find them at the house. There are too many monsters around and … this feels too staged."

She reluctantly got in the back of the car and immediately regretted it. They were taking off because of her. By getting in the car she felt that she had just giving up on the missing people and that they would die because of her. She was supposed to be a hero.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence Arete spoke up, "Doesn't anyone have any idea where they could be taking them?"

Connor turned off the radio. "The main focus has been to find the kids first, but that hasn't been working out so great."

"But if their holding them somewhere, it should be attracting a lot of attention from monsters." Arete pressed still feeling the stabbing guilt.

Travis turned the wheel sharply dodging a small hellhound. He pressed down harder on the petal as it started chasing the car. Through the rear view mirror she could see his eyes shift uncomfortably over to his brother and mouthed 'holding them?'

Connor opened the glove compartment and starting preparing to throw a flash grenade, his body now tense. "There's kind of a ton of them out there, it's hard to isolate one spot."

She turned back staring bitterly at the hellhound as it fell further behind then flashed out of sight as Connor threw the grenade at its forehead. They remained silent for the rest of the trip as Travis swerved in and out of traffic. She aimlessly watched a long-winged shadow follow them, The Thing as Connor now called it. As they reached the lonely stretch of road leading back to camp shame filled her. She had failed her first mission. At least if she had tried harder or toke off with out them …

"Stay in the car," Conner said urgently.

She snapped out of her self consuming fog. They had stopped just outside the tunnel leading to camp. Their new friend landed next to the car and pawed at the ground next them nervously. Conner slowly closed the car door behind him and inched towards the middle of the road. At the tunnel entrance sat a large box marked 'For Chiron' in bright red.

She held her breath as Connor's hovered his hand over the box with knitted eyebrows examining the box closely. She could hear Travis' palm rub against the steering wheel as he tightened his grip. Connor grabbed the edge of the unsealed box and peered in.

A look of confusion crossed his face as he turned back to the car. "It's a bunch of furs. I don't sense any traps."

Travis unbuckled himself and helped Connor do another once over while Arete was order to stay in the car. After arguing for a couple of minutes they decided to bring the box up Half-Blood Hill but not inside camp boundaries.

As they put the box into the trunk the Stoll brothers kept their eyes constantly moving. Staying this long in one spot just outside camp boundaries was asking for trouble. But nothing happened.

They wouldn't let Arete get anywhere near the box as they placed it a few yards away from Thalia's pine tree and the dragon that protected the golden fleece. Connor stayed behind to keep an eye on the box of pelts as Travis sped off with Arete back to the Big House, the rooster horse thing trotting close behind.

Without turning off the car Travis jumped out and ran to the nearest person asking for Chiron. Arete got out slowly and went to the driver's side to turn off the engine. The keys felt heavy on her palm as she headed to the Big House knowing she would have to explain that she had failed.

She stopped before entering watching the _thing_ munching on a few garden boxes as it watched her with its pale eyes. Connor must have let it through. She took a step back and waved down one of Butch's sisters.

"Hey can you get Butch?" She pointed back to the injured thing. "It followed us home …"

The little girl, who was maybe about 10, nodded quickly, "Oh, you brought a Hippalectryon. What did that!" She bounded off with out waiting for a reply leaving Arete to limp her way back towards the Big House.

Everything felt like a blur to Arete as no one blamed her. Grover tried to comfort her explaining that everyone has had failed missions and to just keep training. She knew they meant well but she just grew angry when they simply called it a 'quest.'

Someone was very much likely dead. All she could think about was she had failed and now someone was dead because of her. It wasn't a 'quest' to her, it was a matter of life and death where not getting it right was not an option. She just couldn't understand how it wasn't her fault.


	5. Ch 5: Varius- IWasMadeForPublicSpeaking

**Chapter 5: Varius – I Was Made For Public Speaking (Kinda)**

* * *

**Saturday, February 15**

* * *

Varius felt his back snap as he stretched. He was pretty sure that he had done every form of physical labor there was to do in New Rome. He looked disdainfully at the brand new war ship some retired senators were commissioning them to build. Something about building pride in New Rome, or something lame like that. But of course the younger crowed were told to do the actual work.

He walked away from it annoyed. It wasn't that he was against building a ship; he was just against a bunch of soft headed fools arguing what style the ship should possess while they were in the middle of actually building it. They obviously never heard of the measure twice cut once rule of thumb. No wonder they didn't have any warships like the Greeks

Varius wove his way through the city to a small theater and cultural center that had taken a beating during the last war. The area was largely ignored and still needed considerable repairs. Normally he wouldn't have bothered but after seeing a very obviously pregnant woman, several old men, and children trying to repair it themselves … well he just thought it was plain sad.

So instead of relaxing in the bath house like everyone else he was outside in an open air theater repairing a pedestal. The base was salvageable but the statue that had once stood on it had been shattered to pieces. Once he finished chiseling the last bit of remaining toes from the old statue on the pedestal he grabbed a piece of sand paper from a small tool box he had brought along with him. As he rounded the edges a shadow blocked the light. Varius stiffened, he didn't like being snuck up on.

He turned slowly looking up. The shadow's owner was vaguely familiar. He recognized the tall, wide chest man as a member of the second cohort that taught archery to new recruits. He was smiling widely with his almond shaped eyes that were the color of pine needles. His face had soft features that contrasted his short hair with its sharp corned designs that was such a pale blonde that it looked almost white. Varius wracked his brain remembering him as Zear Devonshire. Varius squinted his eyes at him not surprised to see him once again in grey jean pants and a plain black shirt, when not in armor that's all he ever wore.

"Looks great, it's nice to see someone else helping fix this place." Zear quipped cheerfully.

Varius picked up the tool box. "Well, … yeah they looked like they needed help." Varius said a bit uneasy. The guy was way too cheerful.

"Yup, not too many are into live theater anymore." Zear added a bit wistfully.

Varius wasn't surprised. Romans, even modern ones weren't exactly known for their skill in acting. Zear followed Varius to a nearby retaining wall that he had planned on fixing. Varius was about to snap at Zear but he was already clearing away the debris and dumping it into a garbage bin. Varius couldn't complain so instead went on listening to Zear babble on.

By the end of the day Varius had learned about the plays Zear had been in and his mother who was a screen writer for some show filmed in Vancouver. Varius didn't necessarily want to but Zear was growing on him. That and friends had always been something that was in short supply for Varius.

Zear downed a large can of Arizona sweet tea in one sitting. "Hey, there's supposed to be some open meeting on development. Do you want to come along?"

Varius gave him a skeptical look he opened his mouth to speak but was promptly cut off.

"You obviously think that they're not doing enough or else you wouldn't be out here doing this on you're day off."

Varius narrowed his eyes at him.

"And I could always use someone who agrees with me there. I hate feeling like I'm the only one thinking one way about something."

Varius got the feeling that Zear just may keep talking unless he caved. He gave a nod and watched a smug look cross his comrade's face.

* * *

Zear chatted along the way bringing Varius up to speed about the plans on expanding New Rome in anticipation of a growing population. Many retired soldiers who had left were slowly trickling back with their families escaping trying to the flood of monsters that had been unleashed in the mortal world. Zear went on telling about how some in charge were reluctant to spare the man power, stating that they could just live in the inner city apartments. Zear's voice grew louder as he went on about how that just would create poor living conditions and they just didn't want to approve the new housing section because they could drive up rental prices due to the higher demand.

Romans influencing public policy to line their pockets, Varius was far from surprised. Zear on the other hand seemed to find their actions offensive and for some reason surprising. They reached the senate house but instead of walking in the front door they went around the side to the back. Behind the senate hall was a public forum already filled with a few people from a wide range of ages but Varius was clearly the youngest.

He tensed at the sight of Octavian who sat lazily on a high backed chair looking bored. Varius made his way with Zear to the opposite side. Varius momentarily wondered if everyone got riled up he could get away with chucking something at Octavian's head. Nothing deadly of course, just something that could leave a nice sized lump on his head.

As the meeting started Varius pulled out a denarii from his pocket and twirled it in his hand. The coin wasn't the kind they used now, it was worn and nearly faded but he had kept it because it was circulated during the time Julius Cesar had taken control of the Roman Empire. He always felt better when he held it in his hands. It had especially become comforting since he learned he was a descendent of Venus, just like Julius was. But more importantly his deceased mother had given it to him.

Varius flipped the coin between his fingers listening to the debate even though it may not have looked like it. As Zear went up to speak Varius felt the passion he put in his words. Varius stopped toying with the coin and stuffed it into his pocket.

"We could so easily help so many of our fellow citizens today with such a simple act. Our city is at its limit with the amount of people she can hold. Every day I see more of our own returning back to us. This trend will not easily cease. Our people worry outside our boarders, many with young families of their own."

Zear paused looking around at the forum pleading with his eyes. "We shouldn't let this city we built become overcrowded with people standing shoulder to shoulder. We only need to look at our own history to see the consequences of this. They all deserve so much better. The centurions even now stand idle preparing for nothing. Men and women with excellent skills and speed in building that our ancestors would be proud of. If we join together as we have before in building this city we can build the new housing lessening the strain on our inner city."

Varius nostrils involuntarily flared as Octavian made his way to the center of the room and gave Zear a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as if he were a three year old trying to draw a letter but failed. Varius glared as the feeling of bitterness began to build up inside him.

Octavian waved his arm to the small crowed in a grand gesture. "As sympathetic and passionate Zear Devonshire, my fellow brother, is I must say that we cannot and should not try to predict housing trends of all things. Even that is beyond me." He paused allowing a small undeserved chuckle from the crowed. "Creating housing that could remain vacant for years would just cause unnecessary distraction for our military."

Next to him Zear lowered his head in disappointment automatically yielding to Octavian. Without thinking Varius stood with his coin once again clenching the coin tightly.

Octavian blinked at him with a sarcastic smile. "Did you want to say something … I'm sorry but I don't recall your name?"

Varius bit back a snarl knowing that he wouldn't have quickly forgotten him. "Varius Maddox. Forth Cohort, Probatio." He replied with a firm booming voice that rang clear in the room.

Varius walked down to the center without being asked. "As you said we shouldn't try to predict the market and do not try to."

Octavian smiled but Varius stared directly as him as he continued. "However, as of today this very moment every single one of the apartments located within the town center are at full capacity. I have personal knowledge of many cases of overflow, such as the dedicated donors of New Rome's cultural sector who have opened their homes to returning centurions who could not find anywhere to live."

Varius turned to the crowed and opened his arms wide as he spoke. "Is this how we treat retired centurions who having done their duty and returned to arms without being asked? Will this be _our_ fate? Octavian asks us not to predict the future but I ask you what do you want for yourselves? You have so amorously and bravely fought not one but two grand wars resulting in victory for New Rome.

"I recognize many of you grand warriors who of course wish to stay in this magnificent city you have so valiantly protected. For our brave retired soldiers I ask, do you wish to see your city over crowded with beggars asking for room and board at your door? Is it not law in Rome that one citizen may not turn away a soldier? And to you ready to leave service, knowing that every room in New Rome is occupied, where will you go? Of you I ask, think of yourselves! Of all of you, think of what _you_ want for Rome."

Varius bowed to the crowd in a show of respect. He turned to Octavian with determined fiery eyes. "And if the proposed housing plan is denied I am sure that Octavian would agree to help impose an ordinance to prevent a further rise in rent if an influx of housing _does_ arise."

He saw Octavian's stare harden. Varius grinned and again faced the crowed who began murmuring among themselves. For once he was glad that his father (if he was in fact his father) drilled him in remembering names and facts about anyone and everyone he ever met. As he spoke he looked directly at those who would be effected in each part of his speech.

* * *

As voting finished Zear came up to Varius with an even wider grin that he thought was possible. "That was brilliant. As soon as you were done they all argued about how horrible it would be for them. As selfish as it was, they agreed!"

Varius gave a smug nod ignoring Octavian as he walked up with a forced smile.

"That was a bit out of line Varius, as a new cadet you should watch your step and manners." Octavian griped through a forced smile.

Varius tilted his head up in victory. "Thank you for your concern Octavian but I _always_ do."

Octavian kept his smile plastered on his face and walked off. Varius knew that he was starting a vendetta and he gladly welcomed it as any good Roman would. The anticipation of another rematch filled him with eagerness.

Zear took a step closer. "I'm not sure that was a good idea."

"I got the job done didn't I?" Varius responded.

"Yes, but …" Zear suddenly looked uncertain what they had just done.

"I didn't lie did I?"

"No, but-"

"All I did was showed them how the situation would affect them. They don't care about other people." Varius said firmly as if trying to teach Zear a very important life lesson.

"Yes, its just I wanted them to see that the citizens as a whole needed their help not for them to simply think of themselves." Zear looked down disappointed.

Varius only nodded. "Selfish pigs, they're unavoidable. There are just too many of them. Too bad they couldn't be gotten rid of as easily. At least slaughtered pigs are useful as food."

"You do have a knack for words Varius." Zear said quietly.

* * *

**Sunday, February 16**

* * *

Varius eventually became convinced that he was a magnate for what he liked to call 'unique characters' such as the ever beaming optimistic son of Apollo, Zear Devonshire.

But then again he had no one to blame but himself.

As Varius made his usual rounds praying at the temples he came up on a wrinkly old man that Varius was sure was at least 50 years past his expiration date. The shar pei of a man was leaning on a sleek polished black cane while arguing with two middle aged men. He didn't know what they were arguing about but considering the old man's age Varius thought that two men should just give into the old man's demands. It wasn't like he had that much longer to live anyway.

"Really, you're picking on an old man who's already got two feet in the grave? Just say yes to whatever he wants and move on with your lives." Varius groaned out wondering why he could just _not_ pick a fight. His was father was right, he was a little hypocrite.

A balding man with thick squat features and surprisingly good hearing turned to him. "But out kid, this isn't any of your business."

"Wait!" The old man startled everyone with his loud creaky voice. He held up his hand toward Varius as if saying stop. His eyes suddenly glittered in excitement. He kept pointing at Varius as if the other two were supposed to know who he was.

All three of them simply stared blankly at the old man waiting at least for him to say something. But he didn't. He just kept giving small hops and pointing. Varius wondered if he could slowly walk away without anyone noticing.

The other lanky grey haired man sighed. "He's crazy all right." He gave a slight bow, "Rex Sacrorum, please reconsider your retirement. There are others just as capable."

But the old man didn't seem to hear as his hops started getting a little higher making his sagging skin sway. The two men walked away discussing the man's failing health.

"He's back! It's you!" The Rex Sacrorum explained merrily.

"It's me." Varius replied uneasily.

The Rex Sacoroum gave a smug smile as he leaned back in his cane. "I knew you would return!"

Varius' eyes dashed around looking for an escape route. "Okay …"

"Always so well mannered." The old man hesitated gripping his cane uneasily looking at him sadly the sudden excitement gone from his eyes. "Have you considered following the paths of priests?"

"I haven't thought about it." Varius admitted.

"Well, take your time. I could help. It's not like I'll die any time soon!"

Varius started backing away slowly and waved. "Sure, okay."

The old man hobbled off muttering to himself about finding the right stickers for 'all those darn children'.


	6. Ch 6: Arete- Captian America & the Human

**Chapter 6: Arete – Captain America &amp; the Human Cannon Ball**

* * *

**Wednesday, February 12**

* * *

Arete sat on a stool in the infirmary for her shift. She unrolled and taped heart streamers at the edge of a counter near the entrance counting down that last few minutes until she could leave. She hummed quietly to herself as patients finished their lunches and began receiving visitors.

A distant yell made her jump out of her stool and run to a nearby heart and commercialized baby Eros plastered window. Coming down the hill was a tall blonde boy half dragging a kid, maybe about 12, who seemed to have partly given up on walking. Behind them were a couple of wood nymphs who kept looking back uncertainly.

Arete ran out towards them. Just before she reached them a bright light flashed over the boy's head as he was claimed by Hermes. She half wondered if Hermes claimed his injured children so quickly as a warning. A 'heal my child or else' type of thing. She ignored the bright light and gabbed the boy's other arm.

Malcolm, who had showed up early for his shift as usual, rushed towards them. Once at the infirmary he lifted the boy in his arms and placed him in an empty bed. He immediately began examining him as Arete ran for a supplies cart.

She started wiping the thick mud off the kid as Malcolm gave him nectar and started stitching up a large gash on the boy's leg. Arete and the tall blond Captain America wannabe stayed behind to help.

Young Captain America held the boy down as Malcolm stitched up the wounds as quickly as he could. "His name's Wendell. I found him on my way here trying to escape from a Cyclopes. It took a day for us to get here and lost a lot of blood."

Arete grabbed an IV and quickly set it up as Malcolm talked her through how to set it up on the boy.

Once they had done what they could she immediately washed her hands in a nearby sink trying to erase the image in her head along with the blood.

Young Captain America blondie came up behind Arete with a wide smile and held out his freshly scrubbed hand. "My name's Jason Grace by the way."

She hesitated for second noticing the bars and the SPQR tattoo on his exposed arm, "Arete."

Recognition flashed through his eyes. "Do you know where I can find Piper? I wanted to surprise her."

Arete nodded remembering the persistent brunette. "Right now she's usually with naiads at the lake."

"Canoe races right? Sounds like fun," he responded. "I'll probably see you again later when I come by to check up on the kid."

* * *

**Friday February 14**

* * *

Birds and any other little critters in the forest just outside the camp scurried away as Arete stomped her way through. Only a limited number of small groups of three were sent out in search of the missing satyrs and centaurs. She hated feeling out of the loop.

But what irritated her even more were the party goers. Since so many demigods had to stay at camp some of the kids in the Aphrodite cabin had insisted on having a Valentine day party. The little kid that Arete had failed to save was still too fresh and that made her want nothing to do with the party, despite Piper's insistence.

Of her two stalkers at camp Percy was the least intrusive. Piper &amp; Percy always seemed to be on 'Arete Watch.' Luckily, now that her boyfriend Jason was around she was too preoccupied to bother Arete anymore and Percy was too busy trying to be a good boyfriend to Annabeth.

She groaned as she reached some cliffs where the river wound and turned direction. She turned around disappointed that she still hadn't met anything to train on. Mrs. O'Leary was romping through the woods and had probably scared anything worth fight off already. She was probably keeping an eye on her too.

In an instant an explosion boomed and the force pushed her to the ground. She turned just in time to see someone fall out of the new gapping hole in the cliff along with all the other boulders and rocks that rained down. She dashed towards the river. Rocks and twisted metal of all sizes rained down on top of her. She tried to shield herself but sharp stones landed on her back and arms. A sharp pain seared through her back as one stuck her.

She ignored the pain and dived into the deep cool river. Under the water she could see a boy struggling to pull something from under a boulder completely ignoring the huge heap of metal that was pinning his leg down. She grabbed him and yanked but the boy with his scrunched up face and a little too pointy ears was much too preoccupied with what was stuck under the rock. She tried again but his body didn't budge.

Arete shoved against the metal feeling it budge slowly. Instead of helping, the boy kept yanking at whatever was under the boulder. With a final shove the heap of twisted metal rolled off. She grabbed his arm to lift him up but he refused to abandon whatever was trapped. She took hold of a scrap of brown cloth, that he was insisting on drowning for, and helped yank it out.

They both tumbled back under the water before making their way to the surface. Arete scowled as both their heads broke through the surface. His black hair laid flat on his head almost covering his eyes but Arete could still see his brown eyes dance in delight.

He lifted the tool belt in the air. "It _is_ saved!" He paused and looked at her curiously clearly expecting someone else. "Uh, who are you?"

She scowled and made her way to the shore. "Arete."

He splashed noisily behind her trying to keep up. "Ah, thanks for the help back there. I'm Leo Valdez. So do you have a last name or are you sticking with the whole one name thing like Madonna or Rihanna."

Arete didn't look back and chose to ignore him. She doubted she could get away with kicking him in the head. She already knew who he was. He was the one who everyone talked about as one of the 'seven' but hardly ever actually saw. Many of the newer campers wondered if he actually existed. Connor often referenced to him as the local mad scientist too busy to deal with trivial matters such as sleeping, eating and bathing.

Reaching the shore, Arete rung the excess water out of her hair as it had already started to dry. She gave Leo a hard look as he sloshed out dripping wet. His ears had turned red in embarrassment.

"So, uh what brings you out here?" He asked as steam started to roll off his body in wisps as he water evaporated off him.

Arete turned to leave clearly irritated. "I _was_ going to do some training."

Leo followed not the least bit discouraged and hell bent on Arete accepting his apology. "Sorry about the explosion. Probably a bad mixture." He stopped suddenly tapping his wrist watch and looked around. "Wait, isn't today capture the flag. Where is everyone, is it just us?"

Arete crossed her arms and stared Leo down. It sounded too much like a start of one of the Aphrodite boys' bad pick up lines to her.

Leo looked at her baffled, "What?"

Arete turned away. "It's Valentine's Day. Everyone is at the party."

Leo toyed with his tool belt emptying the water out of it as he kept walking with her. "Wait, that's today? Then why are you here."

Arete picked up her pace. "I had better things to do."

"Couldn't get a date?" Leo coughed turning red. "Um, that's not - Oh yeah, it's _way_ over rated."

* * *

The music grew louder as they reached the camp. Pink, red, and white streamers were strung from cabin to cabin. Everything has something decorated on it. Even the barbed wire on the Ares cabin had glittered hearts plastered on it and their boars head sported a new shade of Barbie pink lip stick. The Aphrodite campers had spared nothing. Which was something they would pay for once Clarisse walks by.

Leo trotted after her still talking as she ignored him weaving through the crowd of campers. He was still on his too cool for Valentine's Day rant. Behind her she heard clanging metal and a groan from Leo. A latch and threading from his tool belt had broken and a steady stream of wrenches, sockets, and large hammer poured out.

She turned around to keep going but stopped and knelt by him. "Today is not your day."

He stuffed the bolts that popped out back in a hurry. "Me? Are you kidding? I've had worse."

She gathered the rest and took off to the Hephaestus cabin. He followed her catching stray bolts midair as they kept popping out like pop corn kernels.

"Why is this happening? This never happens!" He groaned to himself as another bolt sprung out.

She walked in the already opened hatch they called a door. She had never been inside cabin 9 and stood uncertainly at the entrance. The metal bed frames were folded up against the wall with large computer panels next to each of them. The work stations on the opposite side were filled with half-finished projects. Walls were lined with tools most of which she didn't even know what they did.

He walked passed her to the far end and began poking the panel as tools kept jumping out clattering onto the floor.

Her eyes widened as the floor suddenly opened up exposing a tunnel. All the tools that had fallen bounced down the stairs. She walked over and peered down impressed.

She gave him a questioning look. "No. Way."

Leo grinned and started making his way down the stairs. "Yes way."

Curiosity took over as Arete stepped down lightly clinging to the tools in her arms. The underground room had a large lush bed. Shelves stuffed with random objects and control panels littered the wall. Her eyes roamed the room with envy.

"Welcome to my pad. Impressed?" Leo raised his voice over the party's loud pop rock music that even his room couldn't escape.

He tossed the tool belt on his bed as several burritos and sandwiches popped out along with some duct tape. He rummaged through one of the other pockets looking for something to seal up the hole in his tool belt with.

She walked over to a shelf, where tiny centaur figures stood ready with their bows, more interested in them than Leo. "Very much."

The music changed and a soft romantic melody filled the room. She froze and slowly looked up at the stairs surprised.

"You like this song?" Leo asked uncertainly trying to strike up a conversation obviously still feeling bad.

"Yeah. ..."

"My aunt made me take dance lessons as a kid." Leo blurted out.

She looked over at him surprised. He looked down and began fiddling with his tool belt as his ears started to turn red again.

A surge of excitement suddenly filled Arete as a beaming smile graced her face. "I _remember_ this song."

Leo dropped the twisted wires in his hands and looked up in alarm. "Huh?"

He looked at her uncertainly as she suddenly switched from cold and distant to merry excitement in a heart beat.

Arete tossed the tools on his bed and rushed over to Leo grabbing his hand and pulling him over to an open area in his room. "Oh, gods I _remember_ this."

"Uh, what are you doing?"

Arete took his other hand in hers still beaming. "You said that you took dance lesson."

Leo looked at their interlocked hands still confused to what was happening. "Well yeah but-"

Arete raised his hand with hers and took a formal dance pose with Leo and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Leo just this song."

Leo grinned uncertainly at the sudden mood change. "Yeah, sure okay then."

He took lead as they waltzed to the melody. At the end of the song he pulled her into a dip. She grabbed onto his shoulder as she was forced back and let out a carefree laugh. His grin widened as he brought her back up right.

As Leo brought her up he held her just a bit closer. "Well those classes came in handy after all."

She giggled which only further encouraged him. Instead of letting go he held her close as they slow danced to the next love song. He began to joke and tell her stories about when he first learned he was a demigod.

Even as the music picked up she didn't want to let go glad he kept the slow pace. She felt light and carefree as he told her about the time he met Narcissus. She unexpectedly became putty in his hands, which surprised them both.


	7. Ch 7: Jason- Democracy, Sort of

**Chapter 7: Jason – Democracy, Sort of**

**Saturday February 15**

* * *

Jason really didn't want to attend the meeting at Camp Half-Blood but figured that since his girlfriend was going he might as well join. He'd really had enough of the countless conferences he'd been subject to while back at Camp Jupiter trying to help Frank and Reyna smooth things over.

It wasn't too bad until they came to one of the main reasons they were called in for. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. He was hoping that Piper had been over exaggerating but apparently she hadn't exaggerated enough.

His eyes bounced around the crowded ping pong table as head counselors argued about Arete's appearance in camp. Some parroted complaints from their siblings blaming her for the increase monsters around camp to claiming out right that she wasn't a demigod, but something else that would lead them into a war they couldn't fight. Others scoffed pointing out her faults while Piper offered that perhaps she is a powerful child of a Greek demigod to explain why she hadn't been claimed, a type of Greek legacy.

A heavy loud stomp of Chiron's hoof quieted the quarreling group causing Leo to drop a small band of twisted metal. Dionysus swirled his can of Diet Pepsi like a wine glass from the corner of the room listening quietly. Jason got the feeling that the outcome of the conversation would have consequences by the way his eyes flicked to each speaker.

Connor gave a constipated look when they brought up Arete mentioning the demigods being 'held' rather than killed right away. She had been so sure and absolute about it as if the possibility of them dying (which she implied was happening after they were taken). It wasn't from a type of premonition dream that many of them had at times but just a type of concrete base knowledge that she was so certain of.

Some scoffed it off as it being her own wishful thinking for failing her first quest. But there was something off about it, something Austin couldn't shake. Deep down she knew something they didn't.

Because of this slight slip of the tongue she was kept far away from the furs and kept away from any gossip about it.

Chiron gave one last stomp. "We will finalize this dispute once and for all. We will settle this with a one last _final_ vote. Should Arete be allowed to stay with out question or scrutiny?"

Jason relaxed a bit noticing that Chiron didn't include whether Arete should stay or not which was what they were actually arguing about.

Leo looked around the room with wide eyes just realizing what they were talking about.

"Whoa, wait are we talking about the girl with black hair and pale green eyes in the Hermes cabin? _That_ Arete girl?"

Chiron nodded. "Yes, she was the one Grover Underwood found in Central Park injured and without any memory. It has been over a month and she has yet to be claimed despite the promise the gods had made after the Battle of Manhattan."

Jason watched Leo scrunch his nose as if hearing this for the first time. He was sure at least Piper would have brought it up. Plus, he had seen Leo laughing and talking with her during yesterday's celebration dinner. Piper and Percy had been especially glad about it. Leo hasn't been the same after returning from Ogygia alone.

"But she doesn't seem dangerous. She has a bit of a mean streak but she's okay." Leo added still confused.

"She has demonstrated unusual natural ability." Annabeth offered. "She's had previous training. Not knowing where she is from poses a risk. She could have been sent as a spy or sleeper cell –"

"Or she could be just another demigod who got attacked like all the other ones. The gods aren't always reliable." Travis interrupted.

"Or she could be a daughter of Hermes and is _already in the Hermes cabin_." Connor added.

Chiron struck his hoof on the ground. "We have heard everyone's concerns. Cabin 3, Percy you will start the vote."

Percy hesitated as his eyes flickered to Annabeth. Jason knew the dilemma he was considering. If Arete was put under scrutiny she would be singled out among the campers publicly and be placed under a lot of pressure to prove her own innocence. What it came down to be was the truth verses her wellbeing. If she had a bad secret that would leave her open to possible punishment and banishment, especially, if she had helped either Kronos or Gaea.

Percy gave a soft smile to his girlfriend. "I'm sorry Annabeth but, yes. She shouldn't have to prove anything, especially since she can't remember."

Jason looked over to Annabeth but her face remained unreadable. He guessed that they had this conversation before.

"Cabin four please." Chiron continued.

Katie Gardener looked down looking slightly ashamed. "No, … I think we _should_ know."

Clarisse groan in annoyance. "_Yes_. I don't think she's a threat. Even if she made mistakes she doesn't even remember them. I'm not going to waste man power on some wild goose chase."

"Thank you Clarisse." Chiron interrupted. "Cabin six."

Annabeth raised her steely grey eyes meeting everyone else's. "I vote no. We need to know not just for the camp's safety, but her own. Whoever had gotten to her in Central Park may try again."

The Apollo camper Austin rubbed his imaginary beard looking up to the ceiling. "No, I think Annabeth is right. There could be consequences in not knowing."

Leo, who kept his entire attention on the voting frowned. "I vote yes."

Piper's eyes met Leo's and a small smile spread across her lips. "Me too, yes."

As all eyes turned to the Stoll brothers. Connor scoffed at them.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Duh, yeah! We stand up for our own!"

"We'll take your voting as a yes." Chiron nodded turning to Pullox.

Pullox nodded his head. "Yes."

Butch narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms. "You guys make her seen like some all-powerful villain. She can't even get near a Pegasus without freaking out. _Yes_."

Clovis still had his head on the table as he took deep breaths. Butch gave him a hard poke in the ribs. "Huh?" He looked around slightly confused. "My turn to vote? Oh well then no. I vote no. Something isn't right about her. Everything is suddenly … out of sync"

Jason watched with a heavy heart as the next campers to vote didn't look enthusiastic. Nemesis, Nike, and Hebe camp counselors all voted no one after another. The Tyche camper took out a coin tossed it in the air and once it landed voted no.

Jason looked over at Leo and Percy. They both had worry and determination crossing their faces. From under the table Piper had reached out to him and gripped his hand. His eyes searched for hers but her gaze was locked at the last camper to vote.

The small girl from the Hecate cabin, Lou Ellen, was picking at her fingers waiting for her turn. Once all eyes were on her she gave a wide grin and stuck her nose in the air in triumph. "_Yes_."

Jason held his breath as everyone around the room did the same thing. He recounted the votes in his head. Eight yes and eight no's, the vote was tied.

Chiron gave a heavy sigh. "Jason, as an occupant of cabin one I will ask you to be the tie breaker."

Jason hesitated ignoring the stares of everyone in the room. He had only officially met her once. In that time she didn't miss a beat immediately caring for the injured kid he dragged in staying long after she was excused. From what he knew from others she was one of those slow to warm up types. Then his eyes locked with the wine god and got the feeling that his first impression of the situation was right. There would be consequences for everyone. But Clovis _was_ right, something wasn't right about her.

"My vote is yes." Jason said slowly, his eyes still on Dionysus.

The Stoll brothers whooped in celebration. From the corner of Jason's eyes he could see that a silent conversation had passed between Percy and Annabeth. The rest chatted and made their way back to the camp grounds.

Piper and Leo made their way over to Percy and Annabeth. Jason was about to follow until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was Dionysus, who was still swirling his soda can.

"Smart move Jacob," The wine god said steadily.

"Jason, my name is Jason." He licked his lips feeling uneasy.

"Sure, sure I know Jeffery." He waved his hand and walked off slowly.

He didn't even realize that he had tensed his shoulders. He was sure that under Dionysus words was a tone of warning. His eyes drifted across the room. Piper was talking to Annabeth no doubt saying that they can investigate Arete on their own without putting her in direct line of fire. Or perhaps they purposely took opposing sides. Jason felt his lip just where his scar was twitch. He stalked toward them determined. He knew he needed to get them alone to discuss what had happened.


	8. Ch 8: Varius-Fight Club,Old School Style

**Chapter 8: Varius – Fight Club, Old School Style**

* * *

Varius pondered about the old man he considered a bit creepy and way off his rocker. The next day the Rex Sacoroum came looking for him asking him favors. He just couldn't say no to the old man either, especially since he had been telling anyone who would listened that Varius had saved him from two viscous burly attacking men. Even Frank had been forced to hear the wonders and marvels of Varius Maddox.

Thankfully, Frank thought it was a bit funny and praised Varius for being kind to the old man. He was surprised to learn from Frank that Rex Sacoroum was the high priest in charge of worship and temples. He was also apparently so old that no one knew his real name; he was simply referred to by his official title, Rex Sacoroum, or Rex which the old man seems to enjoy.

He was a bit alarmed that a man in a city with a culture of obsession over recording everything, that he was able to slip through the cracks. But no one seemed to care much beyond a mild curiosity. The old man just simply existed among them and no bothered to question it.

But that wasn't what unnerved him the most. Rex had also been an augur when he still served in the military. They say his predictions had been so accurate that he must have had been blessed by Apollo personally. However, considering that no one even knew his name he wasn't so sure the information was reliable. Many still go to him trying to decipher his wandering discussions. It was said that he lived in both the present and future which was why he always seemed confused, _apparently_.

He had even talked to a few citizens who swore on Jupiter that Rex had mention or said something to them that seemed like nonsense to them at the time but later became true, sometimes years later. This had caused Rex to gain a small following in New Rome.

This caused him to be particularly pleasant to the old man despite the extra work that maintaining temples had caused.

As Varius strolled leisurely around the empty boarders he was particularly glad that his good deeds for the Rex Sacoroum had caught some attention. Frank had found out about all of Varius' extracurricular activities of fixing the cultural center and the temples that Frank went out of his way to give him an easy job.

So instead of manual hard labor he was doing interior border patrol on a particularly nice cool sunny day. All he had to do was monitor close to the city well out of danger from where the exterior patrollers got all the risk. He enjoyed the scenery having never been around some of the empty outer edges.

He paused slightly. In front of him was a small hill in his path that blocked his view. Over the hill he could hear scuffling, war cries, and a boom of laughter. He picked up his pace with his hand on the hilt of his sword. As he reached to the top of the hill, bellow stood a very sorry excuse of a battle area. Several soldiers in non-Roman commissioned armor were battling each other.

He walked down the hill slowly unsure if he should break up the fight. He watched mesmerized as one of the men threw a net and slashed forward with a trident. His challenger, with a sword in each hand, easily swiped the net aside with one sword and blocked with the other. None of this was in Roman military training, he was sure of that.

Even their armor looked so strange to him. Leather, chucks of armor rather than a whole piece, and elaborate head gear adorned them as they slashed threw and danced around each other. A small group of other soldiers, one who should be patrolling, cheered on.

Varius walked into the wooden area and snuck up behind the soldiers. The one he recognized was a centurion that should have been patrolling had left his armor at the entrance.

He watched as one of the fighters tumbled rolling on his back swiped his net off the floor in on seamless movement. Swinging the net at his side he circled his opponent. In an instant he whipped his net forward entangling the other fighter's swords. He yanked the net towards him bringing his catch stumbling forward as he raised his trident high in striking position.

The small crowed jumped to their feet in a loud cheer, some making rude gestures and cursing. The victorious warrior stuck his trident into the ground and pounded his fist into the air in victory. That was until he saw Varius.

The cheering lowered and every one of them turned silently looking at Varius who was the only one in full Roman centurion armor. This scene of feeling so out of place struck a cord with him. One that played too many times back home.

Varius gave a curt nod to the winning man, Marquis Lance, as he took off his helmet. "That was impressive Marq. I didn't know we had a freestyle arena."

Some gave a small nervous laugh. Marquis walked out of the middle area looking a bit uneasy. His deep black skin beaded with sweat that dripped down from his shaved head. His silvery, pale, mercury colored eyes (and ironically the son of the Roman god Mercury) locked on to Varius'.

Marquis didn't smile back. "Varius, why are you not attending your duties?"

Varius kept his plastered fake smile. "I am. I was assigned as interior border patrol as a substitute. I was curious and wanted to see the fight."

An uncomfortable shift moved through the group.

"Look, Varius there isn't any need to rat us out." Marquis looked to the others for back up.

"Is this illegal?" Varius was just as confused as he looked but not everyone seemed convinced. "Why?"

Marquis chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "This is a gladiator arena. Gladiator fights have been outlawed for a long time kid."

Varius frowned at the word 'kid' but nodded recalling the emperor Valentinian III that had finally put an end to the games. "That sucks."

Apparently he said the right thing since another mood shift swept through the crowd. They all noticeably relaxed and Marquis took this as an opening.

"Want to join?" Marquis picked up a wooden sword that was lying on an empty bench and handed it to Varius. "Not all gladiators were slaves, even emperors have fought in the arena."

Varius held the sword surprised that it was actually heavier than his own imperial gold one. "Wood?"

A guy sitting next to him with curly straw colored hair and chest nut colored skin laughed. His narrow coffee colored eyes and angular face made him look like a cobra ready to strike. "It's for training. Getting used to a heavy wooden sword will make it easier to handle a lighter normal one. But I'm warning you now, that shit will hurt like hell."

Varius examined the wooden sword and looked up at the crowd. "So am I in?" Gods he hated how desperate he sounded.

Cobra guy held out his hand. "Name's Kurt Le Roi, son of Fortuna. Just ready to get the hell out of the third cohort."

Varius shook his dry calloused hand. "Varius Maddox, son of no one. Recently tossed in to the fourth cohort."

Kurt's smile widened. "Don't worry, you're still young."

Varius had never felt as sincerely welcomed as he was by the misfit wannabe gladiator group. He had come to Camp Jupiter excited about his new life but after a few weeks was deeply disappointed. Now being with this rowdy group that same excitement fill him as the days passed.

Sure he practically got his ass beat, but he couldn't remember having as much fun. The constant clashing of sword on shields, catching spears mid air, and wrestling made training never a dull moment. It wasn't enough to simply be effective either. Every movement had to be larger than life. Even loosing had to be done properly.

He enjoyed the freedom of working without command and no real rules. There was one but he rather enjoyed it; anything goes as long as it looks good. Their own fight club was an underground thing since both Reyna and Octavian were against the 'barbaric sport.' This only encouraged him to put everything he had into it.

The training was brutal since they tried to stick mainly to old traditional gladiator style but they incorporated anything that worked. Asian style martial arts were particularly popular and the actual fighting in the arena tended to look like MMA fighters battling it out as gladiators. In other words, utterly awesome.

Having a new member willing to do what he was told brought new life into the group. They fought with more gusto and extravagance which caught the attention of more people. Word got out and older Romans began filing into the makeshift arena to cheer them on. They started holding 'games' for their spectators. They enjoyed being in on a secret that everyone seemed to know about except those in charge.

* * *

Varius enjoyed the splendor of the fighting as the crowds grew louder. On one particularly full game the stands were packed (even the Lars had shown up) and he was on a roll. The cheering crowds make him feel a sense of ecstasy. Varius was fighting with only a small shield and a gladus posing as a Samnite with a large red plumed helmet.

His heart pumped with exhilaration as he was pitted against Marquis, as a Dimachaerus fighter with two long curved swords and well armored.

Marquis raised his sword striking viscously one after another on Varius' shield. Varius drew up his shield again but the strike didn't come. Varius just realized that the cheering crowd had died down.

Octavian and Reyna stood at the entrance just outside the fighting center backed by several armed first cohort centurion guards. Booing came from several of the older retired group and Roman ghosts. It spread through the crowd although the ones still in service ducked their heads and kept their mouth shut.

But Varius was on a roll and felt unstoppable. He knew full well that he had the crowd at that moment and they loved him. He grinned wildly taking a wide battle stance facing them. Reyna stayed stony but being at the front of the group he could see Octavian's face faltered.

Varius waved and pointed his sword at the intruding group. "I suggest you take a seat. Anyone who enters before a ferryman calls a winner, fights. No exception."

The crowed boomed in and hollered at his boldness, the most wonderful orchestra to his ears. Reyna furrowed her brows ready to respond but Varius twisted and leaped toward Marquis who barely had enough time to block with his swords crossed in an X. Varius' sword came on it with a loud smash knocking Marquis off balance. Varius took another leap this time bring down his shield and swept his leg around trying to kick him off balance. Marquis barely avoided with a back flip.

Marquis hunched with swords ready. "We're in trouble as it is man."

"Well, then lets go out with a bang." Varius shouted.

Varius became more brutal with each strike. He could vaguely hear Reyna above the lively spectators. Varius saw an opening in Marquis stance. He took a stab, twisted and smashed Marquis back with his shield as hard as he could. Marquis tumbled to the ground, his main sword fallen to the side.

Varius pointed his sword at him as the crowed busted into applause and yells. Marquis raised his hand with one finger extended, a sign of surrender.

"Get them and stop this!" Octavian shouted.

Varius turned and shook his sword from side to side. "Rules are rules."

Three of Octavian's centurion guard marched forward with weapons drawn. Varius knew that Frank would be far from pleased when he got word of this but he was going to go through with his threat anyway. Varius dashed for the fallen sword skidding on his side like a just slid into home base in baseball.

The three soldiers stopped hesitating as the crowd rooted for Varius to beat the crap out of them. Something that they could tell Varius had no problem with. Reyna ordered them to obtain Varius and they charged.

Varius charged head on dropping his own shield and swiping Marquis' fallen sword off the ground. The soldiers fell into the usual standard formation and stance. He swung, dodged, and blocked as if possessed. Varius swung knocking the hilt of his sword at one of the attacking soldiers head knocking the helmet clean off. He tumbled to the floor in a daze before scrambling out of the arena.

With one down Varius charged again with a booming war cry. Each strike shook like thunder rising above the roar of the crowd. Varius disarmed another and with a round house kick to the shield knocked him into a nearby low wall causing him to flip backwards into the crowd.

The last one raised his shield and stood with his sword ready. Of the three he was the more skilful swordsman. Varius felt his arms ache as he blocked each blow. The soldier was talented but in full armor he was slower than Varius who had hardly any on. Varius took advantage of the soldier's hesitance keeping up the mixture of attacks. Kicks, leg sweeps, strikes, and blocks.

The soldier slowed more but raised his shield and struck Varius hard in the shoulder when he felt too wide of an opening. Varius fell and rolled out of the way hardly able to lift his injured arm. He raised the arm in a block but a sharp pain radiated from his shoulder to his ribs making him wince in pain. The centurion went in for another attack. Varius blocked but let go of both swords and grabbed on to the solider. Through his helmet Varius could see the soldier's wide stunned eyes. Without thinking Varius threw back his head and smashed it against his opponent's before he could react.

The crowd roared as the centurion staggered for a few steps couching his head and fell to the ground. Varius raised his arms in the air and let out a bellowing war cry as the people in the stands sprung to their feet.

Varius turned to Octavian. "Care to join in the fun?"

Varius turned to the crowd with arms wide open that asked them if the fight would please them. The crowd lost in frenzy cheered for Varius to fight and heckled Octavian as he stood firmly rooted just outside the fighting circle.

"This game is over isn't it?" Reyna's voice rose over the crowd motioning toward Kurt who was dressed in a dark hooded shroud as he helped Marquis drag the others out of the arena.

Varius turned and took several steps forward toward Reyna, took off his helmet and gave a sweeping bow. "Yes, it is. I hope you found me … enjoyable." His voice rang clear through the crowd so that everyone could hear.

With his upper body still lowered he raised his head. His mischievous eyes locked with her hard cold ones. He kept his intense gaze directly on her unwavering. The gesture had the effect he wanted. Several girls giggled or groaned in disappointment. He gave a sly smile still staring at Reyna as he rose to his full height. Reyna's stare toughened, unfazed by his dramatics.

"Whoopeee!" Rex, sat among the spectators swinging his cane over his head wildly then pointed just to the right of Varius.

The crowd quieted and began to murmur. Varius turned and wasn't sure what the fuss was about until he saw a black bird with a tuff of red on its head sitting on the shield that he had dropped. The birds head swung from side to side as if examining everyone before taking a few pecks at the metal. It raised long beak raised into the air and then pointed toward Varius. Once it was done looking around the bird flew away just barely scrapping over Octavian's head.

"Woodpecker!" Rex shouted.

Some seemed to understand the significance or pretended to as they whispered to each other.

"Woodpecker!" Rex shouted with his hands to his mouth right toward Varius.

The significance of the bird was completely lost to him. He turned to Reyna and shrugged his shoulder. "I never know what he's talking about."

Reyna looked up at the Rex Sanctorum, who was still shouting woodpecker, then back at him. "He is trying to say that you have just been claimed by Mars, I think. The woodpecker is at times associtated with him."

Varius looked back to where the bird had been and then back at Reyna. He smiled hoping that Reyna would take this as sign from Mars as a request not to kick his son's ass for disobeying. Varius was cocky but he knew very well that Reyna could kick his ass from here to Italy.

"Get cleaned up and come to the praetor's tent immediately." Reyna turned and marched off with Octavian close behind as Rex started yelling at him to 'open the door' and pointed to the woodpecker that perched it self on a near by tree. No one knew what that meant but he got the feeling that they would have to wait to find out.

* * *

Varius eventually made his way back to the city with fresh clothes while carrying an ice pack against his head. Zear had done his best to reduce the large lump on his head. He refused to go see Reyna looking like stunted unicorn.

He no longer felt like top dog; especially while sporting multicolored SPQR kiddy bandages all over his body. The adrenalin rush that he had felt in the arena was fading and his head was killing him. That last move was defiantly a mistake. He spent his time walking to the barracks to the tent copulating the best way to get out of a tied sack with angry weasels under water, the typical Roman punishment in these parts.

He walked into the middle of an argument between Octavian arguing and Reyna. They both stopped and stared. Varius knew he was in trouble if both Reyna and Octavian hated him.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets pressed his fingers against his coin as he smiled at them. "Hey, great fight huh?"

Luckily Frank walked in right after he said that. Seeing Varius, Frank paused at the door with raised eyebrows and mud splattered across his face still in uniform.

"I was told to come quick, what happened." Frank asked.

Varius turned and smiled widely. "No wonder we get along so well. I just got claimed as a son of Mars."

Frank beamed and gave Varius a hard pat to the shoulder. "That's great, what sign did you get."

"Woodpecker."

"Huh?"

"I know, I think he hates me or possible plans on embarrassing for the rest of my life. But-"

"I'm sorry to butt into this lovely sibling comradery but Varius and several others were involved in highly illegal activity." Octavian interrupted.

"That's going a bit far." Varius protested.

Octavian slammed his hands on the table in front of him. "You attacked three guards!"

"I told them the rules!" Varius yelled back.

Frank held up his hands and stood in between them. "Wait, back up what the heck is going on?"

"Varius was fighting in a gladiator game where anyone who enters the ring fights." Reyna said calmly from the opposite side of the room. Were her two dogs crouched in the shadows with their eyes glistening hoping for him to bend the truth a little too far.

"Exactly, but it's not like we were lopping heads off. We don't kill or chop off … important. We even had a couple of medics just in case." Varius began quickly trying to win Franks favor as guilt from what he had done slowly crept up on him.

Reyna took a seat and leaned casually back. "That doesn't excuse the fact that gladiator fights have been banned."

Varius butted in waving his hands as he spoke. "I'd say it was more like an MMA fight gone retro than an actual gladiator fight but –"

Octavian huffing in anger, "Stop trying to get out of it. You broke Roman law."

Varius smiled crookedly as he crossed his arms. "Well, technically it was banned in Rome but this is _New_ Rome, well New New Rome actually, and that law was in fact never submitted with the Vestal Virgins when this new city was established after the last one got burned down. We checked. You can ask the girls in charge of the files. They helped." He looked to Frank eagerly hoping this would be enough to redeem himself.

Frank sat down slowly next to Reyna. "So it's not illegal?"

Octavian's face flushed. "I knew I shouldn't have let you in! And that sport is just a vile way to –"

"My father, the god Mars, thought I did so well in that vile sport to actually claim me early. He must think that it isn't so bad." Varius glared.

Small bits of spit flew out of Octavian mouth as he glowered in anger. "If you think you can get away-"

Frank stood back up putting his hands up. "Everybody calm down. No one got hurt any worse than in normal training right? And it isn't banned in our legal records? So for now no one will be punished."

Varius' mouth dropped slightly. "For _now_?"

Frank looked over to Reyna then back to Octavian. "They have the right to bring this up to the Senate."

Octavian stood to his full height with a smug look . "Well, I guess we'll deal with this later."

Octavian stormed out, quite dramatically in Varius' opinion. Reyna stood up slowly and made her way out with her two metal dogs who were watching from the corner followed her out. Frank put his elbows on the table and rubbed his face.

"Praetor not as much fun as it cracked up to be huh?" Varius asked quietly still wanting to be on Frank's good side.

"Nope, all I do is put out fires all over the city." Frank sounded tired and worn out.

Varius shifted from foot to foot. "Ya know the games are really popular. We've got people from every class showing up. Old folks, centurions, citizens, and Lars they all show up to watch. The Fawns seem to like it too, I even have them helping out so they don't beg for money … but they do tend to ask for tips."

Frank smiled at the last part looking up at Varius. "You're thinking I should use the games to get everyone on my side don't you?"

"It's worked before. Plus you're my brother. I want to help."

Varius stood firmly with a fierce determined face. He had grown up as an only child. He never really understood siblings but seeing that he had let Frank down stirred something up in him. Maybe New Rome really was his second chance for a new life.

Frank's features softened. "Thanks … brother."


	9. Ch 9: Percy-No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**Chapter 9: Percy – No Good Deed Goes Unpunished**

**Thursday, March 6**

Percy watched as Arete left the dining pavilion with a plate stacked with food for Leo who had forgotten to eat dinner, again. She was almost as bad as Piper when it came to eating properly. Percy had mentioned to her that Leo's magical tool belt supplied an unlimited buffet of burgers. She contested that no one can live on hamburgers alone. Percy agreed but considered pizza an entirely different story. They took their separate ways to leave that discussion for another day.

In the distance the Stoll brothers were coming out of the forest looking particularly pleased with themselves. They had taken the older brother role seriously and had been giving Leo a hard time lately. Everything between Arete and Leo was still innocent but the Stoll brothers were overly eager about their new role.

Percy was just glad that everything was starting to mend. Annabeth had even made it a point to go out of her way to try and befriend Arete. During arts and crafts Annabeth had helped Arete learn how to weave something vaguely resembling a basket.

But when Arete wasn't around Annabeth was still digging into where ever she could trying to dig up any information on her. She was worried that Arete may be in danger. She didn't know but it was Annabeth who was limiting her quests to ones nearby and only put her with the most experienced campers.

He knew his girlfriend wouldn't say it but she was afraid they would have to go through some new end-of-the-world-as-we-know-it disaster. She was just trying to prepare, to know who the enemy might be so that they can once again have a chance of coming out of it alive. He was crossing his fingers that it wasn't the elusive ancient Elvis impersonator that the Egyptians were worried about. He was hesitant in asking their _other_ friends in Brooklyn for help.

Percy liked to stick with the theory that Arete was just another run away demigod who got in way over her head. That was something he could live with. But the suspense of not knowing was growing worse.

So Percy headed over to his cabin and packed lightly. He and Annabeth had agreed that they would go to the city and head up to Mount Olympus personally to request that Arete be claimed.

Deep down he felt he knew what would happen. She would end up being claimed by Poseidon. He didn't want to be the one to break it to her, the gods had made a promise and he was holding it them, especially his own father. He couldn't see that conversation go well. He couldn't just come up to her and say, 'hey, let's hang out. I want to introduce you to Tyson. Oh and by the way I'm pretty sure you're our half -sister so welcome to the family. Sorry about dad, he's temperamental.'

He headed around the camp fire to the Athena cabin. In the corner of his eyes he saw the flame flicker uneasily. He slowed down letting his eyes sweep over the crowd.

He heard her before he could actually see what was going on. The former head councilor for the Aphrodite cabin, Drew, was loudly mocking someone. She was the only one he knew who could make terms of endearment sound like an insult. He walked in closer in case he needed to stop a fight.

Piper stood tall with clenched fists staring down Drew. It took a second to realize that Drew insults were directed toward Arete. Being the only camper not claimed made her an easy target. But what made it worse was that Percy could feel that same odd feelings of charm speak. No wonder Piper looked ready to throw the first blow.

He made his way through the crowed to try to get in between the two before it got bad but he was beaten to it. Just as Piper looked ready to start a fight Arete placed herself in the middle with her hands held up slightly to both Drew and Piper.

Percy stopped just inside the circle of people that had formed. Annabeth made her way through the small crowed to his side. Some groaned in disappointment hoping that they would see a fight. Arete shot Drew a dirty look but turned to Piper with a small smile.

"You don't have to fight her Piper. She'll just try to use it against you. And as for you, " Arete turned back to Drew with stormy eyes. "If you have problems with me then actually come to me. Don't pick a fight with your sister."

Piper visibly relaxed. Percy remembered that Drew had been trying to get her old post back and wondered if that's what this was really about.

"Fine! Listen to me, you -" Drew snapped but stopped when a sudden beam of light lit up the entire area.

Percy saw spots in his vision and slightly panicked when Annabeth grabbed his hand with an iron grip.

"Percy … it can't." Annabeth gasped.

All around him Percy heard gasps, whispers, and a few curses. He blinked rapidly and gazed at the source of the light. Percy relaxed seeing that the source of the light was coming from just above Arete's head, signaling that she was being claimed. At first he thought because the streams of color that shown with the light that she must have been a daughter of Iris, which was really confusing considering he was sure that she had some control over water.

Then things got worse. In the middle of the beams of light that radiated was a staff with a lotus flower on it. Percy had seen plenty of kids get claimed but he had never seen this one. He wondered if one of the gods had chosen a new symbol. He looked around glad that he wasn't the only one completely baffled. But when his eyes rested on Annabeth the hairs on his back prickled.

The color dripped away from her face. "This, can't."

"What, why?" Percy asked.

Annabeth turned sharply to him with her steely grey eyes. "That's Hera's symbol of power."

The first thing that ran through his head was, 'does that make her Thalia and Jason's step sister?' Some students parted allowing Chiron to walk through. His face was stern and unreadable.

Chiron cleared his throat and gave a slight bow to Arete. "Hera, goddess of air, familial love, heaven, marriage, motherhood, and women. Hail Arete, daughter of the Queen of Olympus.

Then that's when the full weight of it all settled in. He stared at Arete who was looking up at the extremely bright and obvious lotus staff above her with some distain as if saying 'you waited this long, why couldn't you wait longer, like forever maybe?'

A drum roll of thunder in the cloudless sky broke the silence causing someone to scream in fright. The hairs on his neck rose again and his arm felt sore as Annabeth gripped tighter. Nothing made sense. Hera was the goddess of marriage. She didn't go around having affairs, which was her husband's job.

Maybe she had finally decided on payback against Zeus who was obviously not thrilled, considering there was a large purplish black storm cloud that was now forming over the area Percy knew to be the Empire State Building. He hoped he was wrong but it looked like it was heading their direction. And considering that it was Zeus who put the camp defenses, they were all bound to suffer for it.

But that wasn't what bothered him the most. Percy was absolutely sure that Arete had manipulated the water. But Hera's domain was the sky, not water. He turned to Annabeth and saw the look of disgust on her face as she stared at lotus staff as it started to dim above Arete's head. He felt sick knowing that this just might break any friendship that was forming between Arete and Annabeth. When it came to Hera, Annabeth was far from civil.

He just hoped that Annabeth could get passed that. Now that Arete was claimed by Hera there was no doubt that Arete just got bumped up to the number one spot on Zeus 'to kill' list.

A/N: Okay, this story has gotten zero love from anyone here *sob*

Soooo, I was planning on doing major rewrites, especially in the last few chapters of the story, but my heart hasn't been in it and I haven't been doing as much editing as I should in the last few chapters I've already posted but my ego has taken a hit.

If anyone is still planning on readying this story I'll keep posting (at a faster rate since I won't be doing any major edits or rewrites. Maybe I'll come back to this story in a year or two when I'm not so emotionally invested to do a complete rewrite (maybe, no promises)


	10. Ch 10: Arete- Begging is Not Beneath Me

Chapter 10: Arete –Begging Is Not Beneath Me

**Sunday March 9**

* * *

Heavy storms had hit Camp Half-Blood on and off in what felt like an endless cycle of flood and mud. Demigods from every cabin worked on making more sand bags to help control the flood waters from drowning them all.

Eventually Arete had to be literally dragged to cabin two by Grover. As bad as it was for Zeus to be pissed, no one wanted to get on Hera's bad side. Their reasoning was if Hera wants her, Hera can have her. _But hey, isn't that what friends are for?_

She treated anyone who did try to make things easier with suspicion or complete lack of acknowledgement. Needless to say she felt that absolutely everyone around her had consented to her fate once Leo and Butch came in with a bed frame followed closely by Percy with a mattress. Connor, Travis, and Piper helped with the rest of her things letting her simply sit back and watch as Malcolm sat beside her on the floor.

"Is this a good idea?" Malcolm asked after sitting next to her silently. He looked around with narrowed eyes as if expecting for some trap to come hurdling their way at any moment.

She stared at him a small twinge of hope. This was the second time that he had come to her rescue. Back when she had first arrived the Stoll brothers had taken to trying to get her claimed by setting competitions with other campers. They had put her against Malcolm on a race up the lava wall where she unfortunately learned that she was afraid of heights and prone to vertigo. She would have gladly stayed on top of the lava wall if it wasn't for him helping her the entire way down. The guilt she had for being uneasy around the children of Athena swelled.

"No, we can't risk having Hera offended as well," Annabeth added from the door.

Her words were apparently the signal for the lightning that lit up the sky followed by the rumble of thunder. Rain droplets pounded the cold marble walls. _Damn her_, thought Arete as she eyed Annabeth skeptically.

"Yeah," Malcolm said slowly as he went over to close a near by window.

Once everything was arranged neatly and thankfully far away as possible from the giant cold marble woman, they left softly speaking a few quiet hopeful words. She ignored them refusing to speak.

* * *

Alone she sat on the floor near the door of her cabin staring at the statue of Hera. She wanted to run back to the Oracle's lair with Rachel but she knew eventually someone would be sent to drag her back, _again_. For some reason when it came to Arete, Rachel's powers seemed to just stop working. Arete prayed to Apollo for help but got no answer, _again_.

She even resorted to talking to the statue of Hera in the middle of the night. She stared up to the statue asking all the questions that she had buried deep down. They always ended with a stream of tears and no response always followed.

She then tried to yell at the statue asking why she had even bothered to claim her to only ignore her pleas. But she was trapped and it made her skin crawl. The walls seemed to slowly creep closer toward her closing her in, sucking the air out of the room. Even the camp itself seemed too enclosed and small. She had even tried escaping but the Stoll brothers caught her before she could make it over Half Blood Hill. Luckily they kept that incident to themselves to spare her the embarrassment.

Next she tried to cross the barriers through the forest late at night but Leo had found her. He took her to Bunker 9, lit a crackling fire, gave her some towels, and a plate full of burgers from his magic tool belt. As much as she liked being around him she grew suspicious of him and wondered if he was asked to keep an eye on her too.

Everything turned and swirled around her. She knew people were trying to comfort her but all she could think of was that she was trapped and she needed to get the hell out. But of course she was banned from doing so for her own safety. But in her mind she felt that she would rather take her chances with Zeus as long as she had her freedom.

If things couldn't get worse many of the other campers took to avoiding her. Annabeth who seemed to have wanted to force some type of friendship between them couldn't even look at Arete without suspicion shining in her eyes.

* * *

**Tuesday March 11**

* * *

On one stormy night as the rain continued to assault the earth Arete couldn't take the walls of her cabin. She grabbed a jacket and ran off into the forest not bothering to look over her shoulders for harpies. She dashed around the scattered trees. She yearned for Leo's warm forge where the walls didn't seem to want to trap her and the ceiling stayed put. She knew Leo would be there and wouldn't send her back or try to comfort her. He'd just smile and tell silly jokes as he'd show her how to work on whatever new project he was in the middle of.

Her chest felt constricted as her skin crawled. She slid on the slick water logged grass and came to a muddy halt. Salty air filled her nose calming her breath. She took shelter under the canopy of a large tree that stood just at the edge where the sand and grass met haphazardly. As if being pulled by an invisible string she made her way onto the sand. The storm above brewed violently but the waters crashed calmly toward her.

Each wave tumbled in closer than the one before it tempting her in. She walked forward looking out to the endless waters in front of her sensing freedom. Her heart thumped joyfully the closer she got to the water. Just a few more steps and she'd be in.

She stopped just before reaching the water and looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. She sighed as the drops of water slid across her face. She enjoyed the feeling of the cool fresh water on her fevered skin. She looked out to the eastern horizon and prayed to Apollo, the god of truth. A gust of warm air made her shiver unexpectedly.

"Escape by water? I wouldn't say that this camp is as bad as Alcatraz."

Arete turned quickly and lost her footing. She fell to the ground with a thump splashing water around her. In front of her she saw a silhouette of a teenager with a bright yellow umbrella. He strolled forward and held out his hand toward her.

As he drew closer she could see his sandy blond hair and bright smile. Even in plain jeans and white T-shirt he had a good looking outdoors style. It was the last thing she wanted to think about but she blushed as her hand touched his warm firm palms. As he pulled her up his arms flexed. As her eyes met his something that Arete couldn't place sparked in his eyes.

Arete looked away embarrassed. "Thanks."

He let his hand linger with hers as she stood. "Just lending out a helping hand."

"What are you doing here?"

He stuffed his hand in his pocket casually and examined her with a cheerful expression. "I thought you needed some help."

"I … I'm fine. Just felt cooped up." Arete's words came out horse.

The boy twirled the yellow umbrella in his hands with a thoughtful expression sending water droplets spiraling around him "Uh huh, sure. Not what I heard. So, you're looking for a way out."

Arete turned to him suspiciously. She was already sure that Percy had ordered Mrs. O'Leary to keep an eye on her was this guy in on it too?

He raised an eyebrow staring into her eyes intently. "Well are you?"

She swayed uncertainly side to side. "You know a way?"

He leaned forward so that she was under the umbrella with him. "But you'll have to do something for me."

Arete leaned back, her heart fluttering as she was so close she could feel the heat from his skin. "What exactly?"

"Tomorrow there's going to be a quest. Once they leave no one will really notice if you just so happen to slip away, and just maybe make your way to the Radio City Music Hall." He said casually.

"But what do you want in return?"

"There are a couple of demigods that are going to be there on a school trip. They've been tailed by some monsters for a couple of days now. I think the team would have a better chance with one more for back up."

He took a step back and turned making his way back through the forest and waved his hand. "See you next time sweetheart."

Arete chased after him. "Wait, what's your name any way?"

Once she got to the tree line there was only darkness. She searched for him but instead found Mrs. O'Leary who shoved her back to her cabin. Her sleep was restless with dreams she couldn't remember.

* * *

**Wednesday March 12**

* * *

The next morning Arete carefully scanned the crowds at the dining pavilion hoping to find the boy with the yellow umbrella. It was hard to get a good look with so many rowdy campers and soon gave up. She sat alone poking at her breakfast on a frosty marble table.

Breakfast was interrupted by a very round satyr with grey fur stumbling in the hall shouting for Chiron and Mr. D. Campers shushed each other trying to overhear what was being said but Chiron insisted on taking the conversation elsewhere.

Once they left an eruption of whispers rumbled over everyone. Being that she was now a camp counselor she got up and headed outside. Once she reached outside she saw Grover with teary eyes holding a large cardboard box taking it inside the Big House.

Percy came up behind her. "What happened?"

"The box has the same markings as the one I found with the Stoll brothers. It had furs in it."

Percy's face darkened as he kept his eye to where Grover was just standing. "I'll see you later Arete."

Arete grabbed onto Percy's arm. "Those weren't normal animal hides were they?"

A sad look crossed Percy's face but his gaze shifted to behind her.

"Come on, why won't anyone tell me anything? I was there with Connor and Travis too!" Arete pressed.

"If Chiron needs more campers to know he'll call a meeting." Annabeth's eyes were cold and calculating.

Arete's face flushed as Annabeth started towards the Big House.

"But you're just going to waltz right in?"

Annabeth turned with raised eyebrows. "You want to know what's going on? Then maybe you can tell me what you were doing in the forest last night? You weren't with Leo."

Percy turned to Arete with searching eyes. Arete knew that Percy was one of the few people who was completely on her side after being claimed by Hera. But at the same time she had a way out of camp and didn't want to rat out the other camper.

"I just wanted to take a walk, I don't like being controlled."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed searching for lies. "You were running."

"I didn't want to test if the Harpies are really allowed to eat campers."

"They are."

"Well, then I'm glad I ran."

Annabeth turned without another word and headed back toward the Big House. Percy paused looking out to Annabeth and back to Arete.

"Did you meet anyone out there?"

Arete felt her heart drop. She didn't want to lie to him. Percy was more intuitive that she gave him credit for. "I don't think that it's that common for kids to go running around the forest in the middle of the night while it's raining."

Percy's eyes saddened just a bit but nodded as he left following Annabeth. Arete marched to her own cabin careful to steer clear of Zeus' right next to her. Her eyes stung.

* * *

Later that day a big commotion started as the Argo II was starting to be loaded with supplies. Several campers were leaving on a quest but the details were fuzzy. The only thing anyone knew for sure was that Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, and Butch were going.

Most guessed that it had something to do with the second box that arrived. It was hard getting any details since everyone in the loop was keeping tight lipped and kept busy readying the ship. Whatever new information they had they were in a hurry which was probably why they were taking Butch since he was the best at manipulating high speed travel.

Once Arete was sure Annabeth and Percy were nowhere near the ship she walked up a wooden ramp leading to the top. While she had helped Leo a bit with parts of the ship in the bunker she had yet to step foot on the actual boat.

Each step made her heart race just a little faster. She grinned wildly once she was on board. Nobody else was around. She yearned to set sail on the boat to freedom as she grazed the railings with her fingerer tips. A surge of adrenaline spiked as a sea breeze blew threw her hair and lifted the sails. The boat rocked on the water and the roped strained under the pressure making creaking noises.

A crackling machine sound caught her attention. She ran over to the front of the ship to see a huge gold dragon looking back at her with shining eyes. His head tilted and the creaks continued. For a scary looking gold dragon head it was giving her a curious puppy look.

She reached out her hand warily at that moment wishing that the ship and Festus was hers to sail remembering how fondly Leo would talk about it. The breeze picked up and the ship rocked against the waves that tried to pull it away. Her figures touched the cool metal and Festus made what she thought was a purring sound.

"Well looks like you two are getting along well without me." Leo smiled carrying a large duffle bag in his arms.

Festus' gears creaked and groaned.

Leo looked a bit confused as the dragon chattered. "Oh?"

Arete brought her gaze back to Festus and she stroked his forehead. "What's he saying?"

"He's saying that you wanted to go sailing."

With just Leo saying it, she wanted it even more. A low groaning sound of the ropes tightening grew louder making Leo look over the ship warily. But dread filled her knowing that Annabeth wouldn't let her join in the quest with Zeus still in a bad mood. Another round of thunder boomed in the distance. She was a liability after all.

"I don't think I'm invited to the party."

Leo looked up at the now slacked sails. "When we get back we'll take a tour down the coast. But … can I ask you something?"

She raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Was that you?" Leo's voice was calm trying to express reassurance.

She looked confused as he pointed to the sails.

"Festus said that you _really_ wanted to set sail. Try thinking about that again." Leo went on.

She lowered her eyes over the horizon. Out there was freedom and open space where she couldn't be controlled. Out there was where they couldn't tell her what to do.

"Whoa, we're not supposed to leave yet!" Leo yelped as he struggled to keep balance clutching onto the bag.

Arete looked around wide eyed. Her hair blew in the wind and the ship began to tilt toward the open waters with the sails full. Bags and weapons that were left on deck began to slide against the boards.

"I – I didn't mean …"

"Its okay, Chiron did say that Hera was the goddess of air."

She looked up at the now slack sails disdainfully.

"Hey, it's not that bad."

She looked at him with ferocious eyes.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, its bad but we can figure this whole thing out."

She leaned against the railing. "Whatever."

Leo came up next to her sticking his hand in his tool belt. "That reminds me. I might as well give you this now."

He pulled out a braided bracelet consisting of celestial bronze, imperial gold, and glittering silver that looked similar to table for the Hunters of Artemis. It shimmered in the small amount of sunlight that was able to peek through the storm clouds. He strapped it on his wrist took a step back. He flicked his wrist and tapped the bracelet with his other hand. The bands contracted and rapidly began to expand into a full size shield.

All three of the metals sprung out into a swirling pattern. Vines and lotus flowers rimmed the edge with a lotus staff decorating the middle.

Leo face looked giddy as he placed the shield in front of him. "Throw something!"

"_What_?"

Leo dug into his tool belt and tossed a bolt to her. "Throw it at the shield then get out of the way … _quickly_."

Arete tossed the bolt in her hand unsure but did as she was told. She threw the bolt at the shield. Instead of a normal metal clang it sounded more like a vibration of a gong with its crashing waved of metal and then the damn bolt shot right back at her. The bolt skidded and rolled across the deck nearly decking her in the face.

"If an attacker hits the shield it absorbs the blow, amplifies it and sends a shock wave right back at the attacker. I dub it, Rebotar," Leo said rolling his r's. "It means –"

"Rebound." Arete stops wide eyed and looked up at Leo. "I remembered something!"

Leo smiled putting his hands on his hips looking quite proud of himself. "So you just might be a Latina, huh? We'll work on your Spanish when I get back then." Leo's eyes widened. "Well that would explain why we couldn't find anything on you!"

"What do you mean?"

"We assumed you were from around here or maybe even Canada. We even checked other English speaking countries but if you're from Mexico or South America …" Leo stopped. He waved his hands in front of him. "We just wanted to contact any family to let them know you're okay."

She nodded but she doubted that was all they were looking into. She wanted to talk to him about all she was thinking and feeling. To unload the pain and pressure that was boiling up inside. But then Annabeth and Percy showed up. They both went below deck. She didn't know if they saw her but she didn't feel like dealing with them. She said her goodbyes to Leo and promptly left. She wondered if Leo would tell Annabeth and Percy what had happened on the ship.

Arete returned a few hours later, the Argo II wasn't set to sail quite yet but she knew Leo would still be on board finishing any final touches as the other were in the Dinning Hall for Breakfast.

She stood at the harbor dock staring at the golden dragon head as it made little smoke signals through its nostrils. She bit her lower lip looking down at the magical bracelet that Leo had given her. She fidgeted wondering if she should leave. It wasn't until she saw the ship that she realized that they are probably going off to a dangerous mission. The thought of Leo never coming back left an uneasiness in her stomach.

"Arete?"

She turned quickly to see Leo holding another backpack swung over his shoulder. "What are you doing here this early?"

"I came to say a final –" The words choked up in her throat as she looked back up at Festus who seemed to be looking straight back at her, encouraging her to continue.

"Good-bye?" Leo offered softly, the danger of the mission that he was leaving on wasn't lost between them.

Before he could say anything else she embraced him throwing her arms around his neck, her cheek pressed his collar bone. She felt the rising of his chest as he let out a sigh. He slowly wrapped his own arms around her lower back holding her tightly against him.

"Come back alive, Leo." She whispered into his neck sending a small chill down his spine.

"Hey, you forget who you're talking too. I'm Leo Valdez, builder of the Argo II, one of the Prophesy of Seven, I'm . . . I'll come back, I promise." Leo leaned his face against hers trying to comfort her.

He opened his eyes and saw Festus looking straight at him. A small amount of smoke rose from his nostrils; his head gave a slight nod. Leo shut his eyes tightly turning his face into her hair but before he could say anything a bright light illuminated and the sound of a flash went off.

"Well isn't this _adorable_?" Butch said with a smirk on his face while he swung a camera around by its cord.

Arete quickly backed away, her face flushed. "I gotta go, Travis and Connor will give me hell for being late. . . . Bye. I'll see you later Butch."

Butch grinned with mischief in his eyes. "See ya Arete. Remember to give those Stoll brothers hell for me."

"I will, bye." Arete dashed away back toward camp barely hearing the first bits of Leo and Butch's conversation.

"Dude, that was so not cool." Leo sighed.

Butch laughed. "Consider it pay back."

* * *

Later Arete watched from afar as the campers gave the group a sendoff. She gulped down glad that she wasn't down there. Her eyes stung from tears that threaten to spill. The worst possible scenarios whirled in her head. 'Leo will come back,' she kept telling herself.

She pulled her hair up in a pony tail and made her way up to Half-Blood Hill. A team had just left a few minutes earlier on an extraction mission. She kept a quick pace once out of the boarders making it down to a gas station that she remembered one of the campers mentioning had a bus stop.

She curled her legs feeling anxious in the stale air of the bus. She had so far avoided any monsters and lightning strikes. The weather had eased considerably once the quest was given; she guessed it had something to do with Jason made her stomach turn sour. It was probably because of him she hadn't become a human lightning rod and now he _left_.

She made it surprisingly easily to Manhattan. She stole a baseball cap and lowered it over her head as she zig zagged through the crowds. She saw the two woman team Lacy and Kayla. But they weren't heading towards Radio City Music Hall. Arete started walking toward them but stopped remembering what the boy with the yellow umbrella said. She turned around and left the opposite direction.

The stagnate air was suffocating as she reached her destination. A school bus was letting out a mixed group of girls. The group's ages seemed to vary so she didn't have a problem blending in. She snuck over and started walking behind the group hoping they won't notice through the steady rainfall as they finished unloading off the bus hurriedly as a short man with a megaphone and a baseball cap shouting out what sounded like marching orders.

She held her breath as they walked through the front doors entering the music hall. She walked with the group keeping to the back as a cheery blond college girl chattered on about the history of the place listing famous people who performed there. Just as the tour became too boring to bear they were lead inside the seating area to watch a performance rehearsal for Hearts and Lights.

Arete was impressed and almost missed two girls leaving through the back. She got up and muttered that she had to use the bathroom to the chaperon in the back. It was dark so she doubted she would recognize her as not being part of their group.

She blinked wildly reaching the brightly lit lobby. She checked the bathroom looking under the stalls but no one was there. The sound of a distant thud and yell barely reached her ears. She stalked quietly down an empty hallway.

Two thumps and a dark chuckle came from a door just ahead of her. Arete leaned with her back against the wall and looked at both ends making sure no one was coming her way. She leaned her ear to the door and lightly grabbed the door knob giving it a slight twist.

The door opened up to an overly large supply room with extra instruments and racks of clothes. She could see what looked like the back of an older woman. Under her skirt were two mismatched legs. One was a donkey leg and the other looked like metal. If front of her were two twin girls with wide watery frightened eyes. Their blond hair was tussled as they sat bound and gagged next to a satyr who was gnawing through a thick rag stuffed into his mouth and stomped his hoof on the ground with another _thump_.

Arete opened the door slowly. The satyr's eyes caught hers and he began to wildly thrash and mutter through his gag to keep the attention on him. The woman cackled at his struggle. Arete activated her shield and took out a spatha, an ancient Greek short sword that Percy had picked out for her.

Just as Arete raised the sword to slash the empousa it turned around bringing up her arms and just barely missing the oncoming sword. The empousa lashed out striking toward Arete. She lifted her shield and the monster struck causing the shield to hum and blasted the empousa across the room.

Arete ran over to the satyr who had eaten the gag already shouting threats at the monster. She sliced through the bonds feeling a steady shakiness start in her knees.

"Behind you!" The satyr yelled.

A baton came hurling toward her. She raised her shield but it struck the side and it shot off to the side with a clang. Arete groaned seeing that the shield only worked right if it was hit in the center. She made a mental note to remind Leo to list any drawbacks or weaknesses next time he gives her any magical items or else risk being haunted for the rest of his life.

The empousa drew a sword and gave a wicked grin. "Now, now darling. I still have to make a long trip with these three. Run along now."

"Die!" The satyr yelled sending the baton flying through the air behind Arete and smacked the empousa right between the eyes.

Arete took the opening and charged not letting up. She didn't give the monster a chance to recover or dare take her eyes off of her. Arete yelled as she put all her strength into each strike pushing the empousa father back into the room. She hoped that this had given the satyr enough time to get the two little girls out.

Arete laughed as she forced the empousa back to a wall. Then it threw itself back into a bench and kicked Arete in the chest with her donkey leg. Arete skid across the room and took a ragged breath.

The empousa stabbed forward but Arete rolled to the side raising her shield to smack the monster's side. The empousa snarled not looking that pretty anymore and hurled a fire ball. Arete blocked with the shield just in time sending the flame back at the monster that dogged out of the way.

The flames hit a cupboard and burst into a bigger fire ball. Their swords locked again as the fire alarms rang in the air. Water poured from the sprinkler system. The empousa's donkey hoof slipped in the water and lost her balance.

Arete lowered her shield and charged with her sword putting her entire weight behind it praying that she too wouldn't slip on the marble floor. The sword stuck through the empousa's shoulder. She vaporized leaving a muddy spot of monster dust on the floor.

Outside people were screaming. Even with the sprinklers the fire started spread. Arete barged outside and was nearly slammed into the wall as people ran down the hall holding their jackets over their heads. She recalled her shield and sword and ran along with them.

Arete yelp as a strong calloused hand grabbed her arm. She swung her fist but another hand stopped it.

"Knock it off spitfire. I'm a satyr." He let go and grabbed on to the two little girls. "This way, monsters are crawling all over this place."

The girls sobbed as they were dragged out of the music hall. "Mr. Hedge what's happening?"

He didn't say anything but took a sniff squinting through the light mist of water that fell from the sky and led them down the street in hurry. They made it a couple of blocks before Mr. Hedge cursed and back tracked leading them down another street. No one seemed to mind the furry legged man shoving his way around Manhattan.

It took a moment for Arete to figure it out but they had ended up heading the same direction that Lacy and Kayla had gone earlier.

A block away an explosion busted a window sending shards of glass onto pedestrians and car's on the street. People screamed and ran in all directions. Some ran out of their cars trying to help people wounded on the street.

Arete ran towards them sliding on the wet pavement shouting for Lacy and Kayla. Black smoke filled the air as people groaned and cried. The store where the explosion went off smoldered as small patches of fire caught on racks of clothes that lay tossed and scattered. The people who were able to struggle their way out were covered in black and red. Blood seeped from their limbs and faces where glass had embedded itself.

A woman sobbed and wailed as she held someone in her arms. Their arms limp and blood pouring out of their neck where a large shard of metal stuck out. Arete looked away knowing that there wasn't anything she could do. She called out again among the others who cried out for their companions.

"Over here!" Kayla yanked and pulled at the ruble underneath her looking battered and bruised.

Arete dug through the smoking pieces of wood, metal, and cloth. Lacy looked up dazed shielding a small boy as they were uncovered.

"We got to get out of here quick!" Mr. Hedge yelled as the twins' cowering behind him.

Arete helped Kayla pull them out. Hedge pulled the unconscious boy over his shoulder.

Lacy looked around wildly. "Wait the satyr we need to-"

"It's too late, he's … he saved us." Kayla sobbed.

"Let's not make his sacrifice in vain. Out! I can smell more heading our way." Mr. Hedge yelled as he ran out of the store. Arete grabbed onto the two girls as they ran. Outside the first wave of police yelled over the crowed trying to get cars out of the way as ambulance sirens screamed in the distance.

At the front of the intersection Arete spotted an empty SUV with the driver's door slightly ajar. The motor was still running. "Over here!"

She shoved the two girls in the back. Mr. Hedge handed the boy back to Kayla in the back seat ordering her to start healing him up. Lacy went back to the third row trying to calm the two frightened girls. With the back full Arete rode shot gun as the satyr slammed his door and floored the gas pedal.

They sped across the city driving onto the sidewalk frightening pedestrians along the way. Once a police car tried to stop them but Hedge proved to be the better driver. Once out of the city they didn't fare too much better.

"Arete take my arrows, _now_!" Kayla shouted as she used a resistance band from a gym bag to stop a gushing wound.

Arete grabbed the bow and arrows as Hedge lowered the window. They were almost at camp and behind them were two hellhounds gaining on them. The SUV they stole wasn't as fast as the modified ones at camp.

Arete stuck her head and arms out of the car. The wind blew in her face as she aimed. "I hope you can hear me this time Apollo!"

Arete had gotten better at archery, mainly due to Austin insisting that he could teach anyone to hit a target, but had yet to practice on moving targets. She pulled back on the string with arrow in hand. She released and the arrow snapped through the air shooting one in the eye making it stumble and howl in pain.

She took out one more and aimed it at the last hound on their tail. "One more time Apollo. I really need to make this shot. I'm begging."

The hound had gained ground and was just a couple of feet from grabbing onto the back bumper with it's snarling teeth. Hedge swerved putting the hellhound in clear view. Arete shot the arrow piercing the hound right in the nostril. It yelped and stopped to paw at its face.

Hedge grabbed the back of Atere's shirt and yanked her back into the car as they sped into the woods. A tree knocked off the side mirror where her head was just a second earlier. She laughed looking at the rays from the sun that peeked through the grey sky silently thanking Apollo. She didn't think she could have made those shots on her own. Austin wasn't that good of a teacher.

She beamed at the satyr who quite literally saved her head. Before she could say anything he took a sharp turn tossing her in the SUV making her scramble for the seatbelt.

Hedge drove the car straight up the hill towards camp launching them into the air and nearly crashing into the Big House's neatly trimmed bushes causing several campers to scamper out of the way. Arete vowed to never make fun of Travis' driving again.

Hedge pumped his fist in the air. "Now that's a rescue mission!"

They all stumbled out of the car. Nearby campers rushed forward to help. A flash of light shone from behind Arete. Two golden bows glittered above the two blond girls' head. _'He did hear me_,' thought Arete.

She walked behind Kayla who was shouting orders to her to hold tightly on the small boy's wounds. They placed the boy on a bed. He was badly hurt covered in dirt, ash, and blood. Arete pressed down on his shoulder near his neck. The boy had dark jet black hair and was looking rather pale from the blood loss at the moment.

Kayla did what she could but the wounds were deep and blood continued to pour out. She started wiping the grim off with a wet cloth so that Austin could stitch up the wounds. The boy already had a fever from the ambrosia and couldn't take more.

Arete shut her eyes pressing down harder with the wet cloth on the wound to stop the bleeding. "Hera, help me out just this once will ya?"

The boy gasped and groaned. His eyes were a startling electric blue as he gazed up at Arete in pain. She didn't know why but she let go of her grip on the boy and pulled back the dry cloth. The wound that was once an open gash that gushed blood now looked like a scar covered with an ugly bruise all around it.

Kayla and Austin stopped what they were doing. Chiron clopped in and stopped short seeing what Arete had done.

"What happened?" Kayla asked startled.

"She healed him, shouldn't that be obvious?" Mr. D said lazily eating a grape. How long had he been there doing absolutely nothing?

Arete looked down at her own blood caked hands and then back at the boy who was breathing heavily.

"He still needs assistance Austin." Chiron ordered.

Once it looked like the boy was going to live Arete was ordered to help bandage the twins while Chiron helped stabilize the boy.

* * *

Malcolm came by placing his steady hand on her trembling ones. "I can take it from here. Go take a break."

Another came up behind him giving her a small nod. She vaguely recognized him as another one of the younger Apollo campers.

Arete kept her head down and tried to stay in the background. So far no one seemed to remember that she wasn't supposed to leave camp.

Chiron rolled in his magical wheel chair with a calm expression. "Arete may I talk to you?"

She nodded reluctantly and followed him to an empty room. She gulped wondering what the standard punishment was for leaving camp without permission.

"Gleeson Hedge told me about how you helped rescue the three children. You did well."

Arete stared out at him with hard angry eyes. "Another satyr died. How is that doing well?"

Chiron raised his eyebrows. "From what Gleeson has told me you couldn't have made it on time to both places."

Arete looked away still upset. He was practically saying job well done but it didn't feel that way for her. She felt like she had failed. _I wasn't good enough_, she pondered.

Chiron sighed and rubbed his beard. "Arete you –"

"Chiron!" someone shouted.

Chiron and Arete turned to see a misty image of Annabeth. They could hear shouting and vague images of fighting behind her.

"Chiron, the Argo and some of its crew are missing. Percy, _again_! And Leo-" Annabeth stopped and whirled around slashing an oncoming monster.

Chiron turned to Arete. "Go get Rachel and the other head counselors, quickly."

Arete dashed out just as Annabeth started explaining what happened in hurry.

Connor came down from the lava wall with a stern look on him. "Where've you been? I looked all over for you."

Arete gave him a quick recap of what happened while talking to Chiron while leaving out the part that she had snuck out of camp. She'd rather deal with that later and the look in his eyes before he left confirmed that he wasn't going to let it go either. He nodded and went to tell the others Arete dashed up to the cave where Rachel would be.

Rachel was outside with an easel starting a new painting. She raised an eyebrow at Arete who was now huffing as she ran up.

"Chiron needs you down at camp. Something happened to Leo." Arete gasped out.

She had meant to say the Argo and her crew but her mouth got ahead of her as all she could think about was Leo. Rachel nodded properly interpreting what Arete meant.

* * *

As they made their way back to camp Arete felt exhausted with the entire day's activities finally catching up on her. Used to being kept out of the loop she went to the infirmary and plopped herself on a chair watching the rain fall steadily on the ground.

Gleeson Hedge walked up to her with a Styrofoam cup and bright pink straw. "Here, you deserve this."

She took the cup with a shaky hand both exhausted and cold from the icy rain. She sipped the nectar. It tasted like freshly picked guava. It took her several moments to realize that since coming to camp she hadn't eaten any. She looked at the cup sadly.

Gleeson looked at her proudly as he ate the now empty cup and used the straw as a toothpick. "Feeling better? There's someone who wants to meet you."

Arete followed him silently toward the back where the beds were for more critical patients. The black haired little boy sat upright with Kayla by his side. He was bandaged up and had more color to his face. He looked about ten years old with a sweet round childish face.

"You're the one that helped save me. I – I knew I was dying. I felt it. But you …" The boy looked down at his hands then back up at her. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea." The boy shook his head unable to find the words.

She held out her hand. "I'm Arete. Don't worry about it. I'm sure one day you'll return the favor."

He looked up with wide eyes and took her hand in his. "Yes, I swear I will. My name is Danny."

As their hands parted Arete's first thought was _'so I guess I die now_' as a bright blinding light blurred her vision.

"Holy Zeus!" Gleeson shouted.

As Arete's eyes refocused she saw a lightning bolt directly over Danny's head. She stared blankly at his confused face as she let all that had happened settle.

Danny shielded his eyes. "What's going on?"

"It means that Zeus is your daddy." Gleeson grinned.

"Is that a good thing?" Danny asked uneasily studying Arete's face carefully.

Kayla shifted uncomfortably then looked at Arete. "Yes, it can be."

Arete sat on a rocking chair on the porch of the Big House too emotionally drained to walk back to her own cabin. She kicked the floor lightly rocking herself back and forth. It was dusk now and the clouds were finally parting. The sky was painted with shades of red and orange as the sun began to set. The rain had finally stopped.

The other campers began to file out muttering to themselves as they headed toward the camp fire. Gleeson was walked in and filled Chiron in on what had happened in the infirmary with Danny. Gleeson gave Arete a pat on the back as he left muttering about being late for dinner.

Chiron rolled toward Arete slowly, examining her carefully. They both stared at each other for a moment but Arete looked away feeling as if he was trying to see into her soul.

She looked back to see that he was still staring at her but this time she saw something glitter in his eyes that bordered on hope.

"You remind me of a boy I once trained long ago. I will consult Rachel, but no matter what she says I want you on the rescue team." Chiron announced with confidence.


	11. Ch 11: Arete- Road Trippin

Chapter 11: Arete - Road-Trippin'

* * *

**Thursday March 13**

* * *

The next day was a sparkling clear morning. The storm clouds had parted and the ground began to slowly dry. Arete hoisted a pack over her shoulders. The quest had been given to the Stoll brothers and Clarisse. She wasn't sure who to feel sorrier for. Neither of them seemed happy about the arraignment.

According to Connor, Rachel was 'broken' since there was no actual prophesy but she got the feeling that this particular trio would be needed. Once it looked like there was no getting out of it, Clarisse promptly elected herself team leader. As for Arete, she assumed that Chiron had wanted her to go since the 'block' that Rachel felt was the same as when she was around the Oracle.

They had chosen on taking a Land Rover that had 'shown up' at camp a few weeks back with no serial number or plates. It looked normal from the outside but the panels inside were lined with celestial bronze and had a modified engine courtesy of the Hephaestus cabin. However, since last week Arete had noticed some guys from the Ares cabin tinkering with it so she had no idea what it was fully capable of or if they had turned it into some death trap just for kicks.

Arete threw her bag in the back with everyone else's. Some were skeptical about her leaving on the quest until Rachel's eyes glazed over as she grabbed Arete firmly on the arm and in a man's voice said, 'you must go alone to Percy's aid, for the others will be too late to save him; there you will find the help you need to return the son of Hephaestus and avenge the crimes against the wild. You must go to where the volcano wander.'

No green vapors, mythical voice, or rhyming prophesy. Someone had hijacked the Oracle to tell Arete to go with them. If that wasn't some trap for her to get herself killed she didn't know what was.

They headed west and drove almost nonstop alternating drivers and surviving off fast food and Rockstar drinks. But it was clear all of them would have much rather risked being attacked by monsters.

While all three of them were too stubborn, it was clear they should never be kept in close confinement, _ever_.

By day one, the radio was broken, aka smashed by Clarisse because Connor wouldn't stop changing stations. That first day is when the tension started. It was that same grim, silent side ways glances sort of uneasiness that tended to happen on and off around Arete. But this time the sideways glances were geared toward the car's side mirrors. She turned to look outside the tinted windows but all she saw was a crowded road of generic sedans, minivans, and big rigs. She didn't see anything out of place, but they obviously did.

On day two they decided on turning against Arete and banded her from touching the steering wheel before she even got the chance. She would have thought that Clarisse would have been her side but that was quickly washed away with a snicker and, 'no chance little girl.' She didn't see how she could do any worse compared to Travis' rally car style, Connor's constant lane changes that made her stomach turn, and Clarisse's road rage that left a trail of stranded drivers with mysteriously popped tires. She took turning signals very seriously.

Day three left Arete's team mates fidgeting constantly, filling the Rover with the constant sound of leather rubbing as they shifted. She wanted to murder them all in cold blood or at the very lest simply just open the door and jump out, freeway be damned. But on that night as she slept she woke from one of her dreamless nightmares waking up paralyzed with fear but no memory of why. Through the darkness she could hear them whisper but stopped Connor shifted whispering for her to go back to sleep with a cell phone in hand. His fingers hid the name of the caller.

They made it to Nevada in four excruciating days before Clarisse insisted on stopping before she killed them out of frustration. Arete half wondered if their impending death was put off because Chris had asked her not to butcher his brothers and sort of sister.

They would have made it faster the way Travis drove but with monsters chasing them and causing road rage on the freeways put them off course a few times. Travis drove into Las Vegas with a wide grin.

* * *

**Saturday March 15**

* * *

Travis originally wanted to go to Caesars Palace but Clarisse yank the wheel almost running over a baby blue Prius and ordered him to drive to the Mandalay Bay. Clarisse strutted in the casino with purpose as Arete and the Stoll brothers sat in the lobby with wide eyes.

Arete had no idea why they were there. They were supposed to be in a hurry but the only response she got from them was a distant, "I just need to look into something," from Clarisse. She looked to the Stoll brothers but the looked away busying themselves at peeking over to the gambling hall.

Clarisse came back with two sets of room keys. "Don't ask okay."

Travis grinned wickedly. "No wonder Chris likes you."

Clarisse stared at him for a moment wondering whether to clobber him or take the compliment. "Let's just get your self cleaned up and stay out of trouble."

Clarisse made a bee line to the right elevators. Arete felt lost as she followed. As much as she wanted to explore the area her back ached and an actual bed sounded like heaven.

Clarisse shoved two cards at Connor. "You two have the room next door. We'll have breakfast at the buffet in the hotel tomorrow at seven. You guys don't show up by the time I finish we're leaving without you."

They agreed easily and went into their room. Arete was floored as they entered. It looked like a very tastefully done magazine house. The floor to ceiling windows showed the Vegas with the sun rising high in the morning sky. The room even had its own dining room. The living area had two doors at each side leading to two separate rooms with their own spa bath and king size bed.

"I'm going to take a bath. I don't care what you do just don't get arrested." Clarisse threw her bag on her bed and went off to her bathroom and shut the door.

Arete walked into her own room kicking off her shoes feeling the checkerboard carpet under her feet. An entire wall was just windows that looked out to the strip showing the morning sky slowly spread across the city. The bed was plush with a silky white comforter. Arete leaped onto the bed and bounced a little. She sighed as her body melted into the bed.

* * *

She didn't wake until well into the after noon. She ordered room service for a late lunch. She considered knocking on Clarisse's now closed door but thought better of it. Feeling refreshed she paced the room looking out the window watching people walk up and down the strip. She eyed Clarisse's' door and the one leading out to the hall.

She opened the front door quietly and knocked on the one next to theirs where the Stoll brothers were. Not surprised when no one came to the door, she made her way down to the casino and out to the Vegas strip. She wandered to each casino stopping for a drink and eventually stopped at the gardens at the Flamingo. She sat on a lonely part of the garden watching kio swim in the pound and the local flamingos sleep. She let her mind go blank as an odd sensation spread inside of her at the sudden déjà vu.

She sipped her smoothie lost in the moment enjoying a gust of wing until that gust became solid and rammed right into her. Something hard collided to the back of the bench. Arete turned ready to arm herself until a whine and black feathers stopped her. Blackjack, Percy's flying horse, whinnied and stomped the ground.

Arete looked down at her fallen smoothie and back at Blackjack. "Please tell me Percy and the others are nearby."

The horse shook its head and neighed. He got closer and pushed himself closer to Arete urging her to climb on his back.

Arete pushed against the horse's side. "Unless you're walking I'm not going anywhere with you."

Blackjack stomped the floor and huffed looking quite irritated with her. His nostrils flared and looked like he was considering the idea of trampling her.

"Alright, you're here because Percy needs me right?" Arete said trying to steady her voice. "But if I'm going with you I need to tell Clarisse first so they don't waste time looking for me."

Blackjack gave her a hard look but gave a slight nod. Arete climbed on with her hands shaking.

"Walk!" She screamed.

Blackjack took off to a full gallop down the side walk of the Las Vegas Strip. Tourists pointed and took pictures as they raced by. Blackjack sprinted until they reached the Excalibur and nearly ran over a man in a pin stripped suit. Blackjack stopped widening his wings to steady himself as he fell back shielding his face. His coffee colored eyes widen and he muttered something neither of them understood. He pulled out a curved boomerang and Blackjack raised his front hooves just barely missing the man.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Arete yelled pulling on his mane.

Blackjack stopped and continued around the frightened man.

"Sorry, he has a mind of his own!" Arete yelled back as Blackjack galloped straight between the Sphinx's front paws leading into the Luxor darting though unsuspecting taxi drivers and tourists.

Luckily, the doors were already propped open and didn't need to smash through any doors. Guests scattered as they charged in. Percy's insane pegasus continued through the casino not paying any mind to the people that leapt out of the way with poker chips erupting into the air and the occasional demolished suitcase. Clear across the casino they reached the gift shop where the Stoll brothers were looking through the glass windows pointing at a replica of anEgyptian sarcophagus and throne.

Connor's eyes widened as he nearly dropped an excessively long blue glowing drink. "Is Percy here?"

"No, but Blackjack seems to know where." Arete breathed out a bit frightened at the thought of leaving without them.

Travis grabbed Blackjack trying to settle him down as he clomped his hooves impatiently on the floor. "I guess this is where we part ways."

She looked at them with terrified eyes. Travis reached out for her hand with a reassuring smile not saying anything. Connor pulled out a few hundred dollar bills (it looked like they did very well in the casinos) and shoved them into her purse.

"Get out of here quick, well cover for you." Travis said hastily as he nudged Connor.

Several security men were pushing through the crowds that had gathered around them snapping pictures and filming on their cell phones. Apparently the Mist only found it fitting for the tourist to only ignore the wings. Not the desperate girl trying to hold onto an unhinged horse barging in through a casino. Arete nodded unable to say anything. Blackjack, who finally had enough of their stalling, reared and took off. The crowed parted quickly not wanting to be stomped to death by a mad horse.

The same man that Blackjack had nearly kicked stood at the back door looking disheveled. He had the same polished boomerang in his hand. She gripped onto Blackjack's mane as he increased his speed and spread his wind heading straight at the man. She screamed to stop but he ignored her as he ran full speed. The man stood steady but a teenage boy with spiked jet black hair and a deep blue muscle shirt tackled him out of the way as Blackjack smashed into the glass. A magnificent crash resonated as shards sprang into the air.

Blackjack leaped into the air as Arete gripped harder. They quickly gained altitude as the lights of the obelisk in front of the Luxor glowed. She shut her eyes trembling as he flew higher. The sound of the wind filled her ears. She didn't dare open her eyes as the fear of being struck down by Zeus piled on top of her fear of heights.

Arete managed to open her eyes a few times. An endless stretch of desert laid under her, one small town she saw had an overly large sign welcoming people to the city of Hesperia which opened to a large mountain range with a winding highway. A valley with endless scattered houses and buildings made up most of her view. The ride seemed to stretch on for ages and Blackjack flapped his wings keeping up a constant speed. Arete's hands ached but she didn't loosen her grip as Blackjack finally touched down.

They landed on a lonely stretch of beach surrounded by high cliffs with the sun low in the sky. Blackjack bucked wildly trying to get her to loosen her grip. She tumbled off as he backed away closer to the cliffs.

She froze as the water turned and in the distance saw what looked like a man but had blue skin. Arete momentarily wondered if he was dead but he tilted his head slightly as his sparkling green eyes glittered as he watching her carefully.

She stood still shaking uneasily facing him. She felt a chill run down her back. Her brain knew she should be frightened but her heart calmed at the familiarity. She took a hesitant step forward as Blackjack whined behind her and dug impatiently into the sand.

Arete gulped and found her voice. "Have you seen Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon?"

The blue man's eyebrows rose as he scratched his head and gave an uneasy laugh. "Poseidon's son, why would you want to meet him?"

"I've met him already. He's in trouble and I need to help him."

The blue man squirmed looking more uneasy. "Why would you help him? He –"

Arete stepped forward splashing into the water as she rushed forward. "He's my friend and he needs help!"

The blue man calmed his features and took on a thoughtful look. "Interesting, so that is where you have been …"

Arete suddenly felt dizzy as her spine and limbs tingled as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on her. "You … you know who I am?"

The blue man looked bewildered. "Of course I would, that's silly. So, are you asking for help looking for the son of Poseidon?"

"Yes," croaked Arete. She wanted to say so many more things and ask many more.

The blue water man nodded to himself. Blackjack neighed and the man seemed to understand. "I'll get my team and spread out a search party and help anyway we can. Camp Fish-Blood can wait. The Pegasus will take you North."

Before Arete can say anything he dove into the water and a fin splashed away. Arete stood stunned. Her chance of getting answers had just swum away. Blackjack neighed and shoved Arete with his head. She reluctantly climbed on vowing to make Percy pay for this once she found him.


	12. Ch 12: Varius- The Sea Creature

Chapter 12: Varius- The Sea Creature

* * *

**Sunday March 16**

* * *

Varius had no idea what to even look for and had absolutely no intentions of admitting it.

"Why'd you drag me out here anyway?" Varius muffled through another yawn.

Frank scanned what looked like an empty harbor as the fog edged in. "Minor mission really but I wanted to be here in case it gets messy."

Varius walked faster until his stride matched Frank's. "Messy?"

"Don't sound too excited. But if anything happens we'll see if that fancy sword play does you any good in the real world."

"Those swords are damn real in the arena."

"Sure, but the person holding them isn't trying to kill you."

"You'd be surprised. So what are we going to _do_?" Varius sighed.

"Just help a group with supplies and touch bases with Jason."

Varius groaned in disapproval.

Frank let out a small laugh. "Hey, you'll get to meet some Greeks out of it."

"I heard Percy was around here with someone else."

"Uh huh, Percy was on a mission with the group to stop whoever's been skinning centaurs and attacking young demigods. He got separated from the crew when they got attacked by Laelaps, some ancient dog that always catches its prey. Apparently he's huge and nearly tore apart the Argo. They were able to shake him by splitting up but the dog is still out there. The other one with him … she is the one they've been arguing about, Arete. I didn't want her name getting out but she was on a relief team sent after them."

Varius turned toward him trying to judge his face. "Is she dangerous?"

Frank scratched his face uncomfortably. "You're really obsessed aren't you? No, not exactly she's just got a full plate and doesn't need a bunch of Romans on her case. Varius, go patrol the area while I set up the supplies."

He grunted in response and dug his hands in his pockets of his jacket to escape the wet chill settling around him. He wanted to know more but he learned the hard way that once Frank wanted to keep a secret there was no way of getting it out of him. Pulling the brother card only worked so much.

He walked along the wooden harbor scanning the area lazily letting his mind wander. He would have much rather been training or trying to flirt with some cute girls. Pestering Reyna and making passes at her seemed like a good idea for when he got back.

He made his way to the docks where the boats rocked steadily. He stopped and looked back as one hit the nearby post it was tied to. He shrugged lazily and kept walking.

He paused at an old phone booth that caught his eyes, with so many people having cell phones most had been taken apart. He peeked over to where Frank would be realizing he had walking too far out unable to exactly pin point him through the grey mist that hung in the air. He gingerly picked up the phone his hands hovering over the dial pad itching to press the numbers that would call his father. He held his breath before slamming the phone back on its cradle as he grinded his teeth.

Suddenly the floor shook under him as the snaps of wood splintering sounded some where in the distance. The boats rocked and bumped louder. The water turned under the dock splashing. He racked his brain wondering when high tide started.

He started jogging back hoping that Frank wouldn't notice how far he'd gone out. He stopped mid-step as something under the dock smashed against the wood causing the wood to buckle upward under the pressure.

He took a step back trying to keep his movements as silent as possible as he drew his sword. The boats lifted higher as the water started to flood the dock but then just as quickly began to recede rapidly taking the most of the fog with it. Varius blinked dumfounded as this strange phenomena as he watched the boats drop down making ropes snap as they landed on the soft sand underneath.

He looked out to the haze and saw the water buckled and turned upward as glistening metal shot out from the water and smashed onto the sand clawing into the ground. Varius turned and ran as a loud roar of crashing waves rumbled forward.

He huffed as he reached the shore and peered back uncertainly. It looked as if something was keeping the water from forming into a tsunami farcing the water away from the shore. A loud clash and the sound of a horse neighing caught his attention. Further down the dock bursting through the mist was a girl on a flying horse fighting off a metal tentacle. Under her a boy shot out of the water and used the rushing water as a platform to strike the metal beast. A gush of black oil sprung out as one of the tentacles splashed into the water. More shot out knocking the flying horse on its side.

Varius started running as the girl fell off the horse. His eyes kept steady on her as she fell into the water where the tentacles all seemed to be coming from. Varius could hear her partner calling out to her in desperation. He had called her Arete.

Varius dove into the water without a second thought feeling the sharp needle like pricks strike his body in the cold waters encased his body. Once under he could see that there was a whole lot more going on. A monstrous metal octopus thrashed as blue and green merpeople fought to keep it from climbing ashore. Through the battle ground he saw a girl with flowing black hair fall steadily down ward in the middle of the chaos. The glowing eyed, shark teeth merpeople dashed forward to her aid but they were met with resistance.

Varius swam forward. As each merperson fought their own coiling tentacle he saw an opening and took it. He thanked Neptune that they caught on to what he was doing as they quickly blocked an attack as he grabbed her arm. He ignored the shutters that racked his body reminding him that unlike the merpeople, he did need air. He kicked wildly as she stirred in his arms regaining consciousness.

He kept his eyes up but he could feel her kicking as they swam upward. He took a large gulp of air as they broke the surface. The first thing he saw was two bright pale green eyes. She coughed as they treaded water. He hauled her to shore just as Frank dove into the water turning into an insanely huge shark half way down. Varius coughed out the water that landed in is mouth when his jaw dropped. He had heard that Frank could mutate is body into any animal but he had never actually seen it in action.

The black Pegasus dove down toward them and kicked at a stray tentacle that was hurling towards them knocking it off course. It landed with a huge thump tossing sand everywhere. Varius let go of the girl and sprang into action. He stabbed at already damaged limb aiming at some exposed wires.

It creaked and groaned spilling out hydraulic fluid as the wires sparked. The limb thrashed and laid dead on the beach. Another sprang out of the water lifting high into the air and started hurling downward. An arrow shot past him hitting the middle of the exposed gashes. The limb twitched as he leaped out of the way as it came crashing down creaking and groaning.

Out in the water the limb reared up twitching spraying hydraulic fluid and oil. The water rippled with black slick oil. It reached the sand and clung on to it. The more advantage they all gained the worse the damage around them grew.

Varius leapt onto the Pegasus as it tried to buck him off. "Arete, use your arrows to hit the exposed wires. Come on horse we'll get the ones over the water." Varius kicked the horse's side with his heels when it didn't fly up. "Do you want to help or not. You're not exactly my first choice either."

Varius flew into the sky with a very reluctant pegasus, who he was sure was trying to knock him off mid-air, charging at the tentacles that broke through the water. Arrows streamed by and he could see the water turn and foam up where he knew the merpeople were fighting the beast along with Percy and Frank.

Another limb broke through the water with shark-Frank holding on. He let go landing back in the water with a loud splash. Varius urged the horse forward and slashed with his sword at the gaping wound Frank had left. Slowly, the chaos died down. Until the last bit of the metal octopus gave one last shutter and the last of the tentacles crashed into the water.

Blackjack landed next to Arete rearing high into the air throwing himself backwards forcing Varius to fall off. Varius rolled in the sand nearly stabbing himself with the sword he was holding to avoid being crushed to death the damn horse. He refused to allow Octavian to have such a wonderful opportunity in giving such an _interesting_ eulogy centering on his _unfortunate_ death.

"You ungrateful shit!" Varius kicked sand at Blackjack as he galloped away down the stretch of beach where Percy and Frank were.

"Are you okay?"

Varius looked back and once again saw two sea green eyes. He couldn't help but notice that the color had specks of blue as it reached the pupil. It reminded him of sea near shallow shores. He stood staring at her not saying a word. Her worried face changed to annoyance.

"I'm alright." Varius croaked.

Arete nodded and ran out toward Percy and Frank. Varius scowled as he watched her run towards them. Of course he didn't get a thank you, which was typical. A few merpeople were talking to Percy but leapt back into the water before Arete could reach them.

He tore off his wet jacket, now slick with oil, and slammed it into the sand. He looked at it disdainfully and made a mental note to buy another one. He walked toward them annoyed and feeling left out. When he reached them, the one he guess is the legendary Percy Jackson himself, was apologizing to Arete. He watched as she looked out to the ocean longingly. The merpeople were dragging the octopus away as sirens screamed around them.

Frank and Percy led them away hiding behind nosy people and avoiding the cops. They made it back to a black SUV with only a few wary glances and pointed fingers. This 'Mist' thing didn't seem to work as well as it probably should.

Frank started the engine before closing the door. "I don't think I can get you guys out to the boat until later. They defiantly saw that thing."

Percy and Arete were still breathing hard as they crawled into the back. As they had made their way through they heard the crowd muttering about a sea monster but they didn't hear anything about kids fight it or a flying demented horse trying to kill some idiot kid so Varius thought they were still good.

"Alright. Once things settle down we'll make another go for it." Percy said as his eyes drooped and relaxed into the seat.

Varius looked through the rearview mirror. "Am I the only one wondering what the hell just happened and not about some damn boat?"

Varius could see Percy's eyebrows raise and Arete give a sideways glance at Percy.

"Percy this is my half -brother Varius. And I'm guessing you're Arete?" Frank interrupted.

She simply nodded as she turned to look back at the harbor as the fog began to lift. Varius narrowed his eyes as through the rearview mirror as Percy reach out to Arete's shoulder.

"After the quest we'll find them again, I promise. We just have to regroup first." Percy reassured Arete.

She only nodded again staying quiet. Varius grew annoyed.

"What happened to everyone else? Have you heard from them?" Frank asked with worry evident in his voice.

Percy rubbed his face as if trying to wipe away the memories. "Annabeth and I got separated from the Argo and everyone else just a few hours out. Someone defiantly sent that dog out for us. By the time we reached Lake Tahoe I got separated from Annabeth when it decided to come after us. The Laelaps doesn't seem to have one target, it's seems happy enough to try to snatch up any of us. We were able to regroup with Jason but that damn dog found us again. He lured it away and told us he'll catch up with us out at sea where hopefully it won't doggy paddle all the way to Hawaii."

"You're lousy at story telling, I thought Greeks were good at that." Varius slumped in his seat.

"Varius … shut up will ya?" Frank snorted as he shot him a warning look. "Don't mind him he just hates not knowing every tiny little detail."

* * *

The drive back to New Rome was silent as Percy and Arete fell asleep in the back. Varius kept glancing back to look at Arete wondering what made her special and if she really had escaped from the Underworld. Would that make her a zombie? If so he was totally unprepared, the Walking Dead defiantly didn't cover something like this.

As they arrived back at New Rome everything remained painfully uneventful. Percy and Arete were given rooms to rest and Varius was ordered back to work. He went about his day until he was called into the praetor's tent. Reyna sat on her chair staring coldly at him as she usually did just daring him to try something out of line again.

"Frank told me about what you did at the beach." Reyna said calmly with an air of boredom.

He did his best to keep his poker face and said nothing. He wasn't sure if this was about not keeping proper patrol or fighting the metal octopus. No need to incriminate oneself.

"Frank recommended that your act of valor be considered for promotion to full legionnaire. However, being that the person you rescued was Greek and not Roman Octavian believes that it shouldn't qualify."

Varius momentary grin faltered. Not wanting to hurt his chances he kept silent. She looked down stroking her two metal dogs. She had taken a liking to indirectly threatening Varius with them as if daring him to twist the truth, again.

"However, you did step in without hesitating to stop that monster. That is something that even Octavian had trouble disregarding. So as of now I promote you too full legionnaire. Leave before I change my mind." Reyna waved her hand at Varius as if trying to swat him away like a fly.

He raised his eyebrows as a wide grin spread across his face "So I'll pick you up at 7? You know, to celebrate?"

Her glare hardened as she clenched her hand as if wonder how his neck would feel between her fingers as she strangled him. Her two metallic dogs gave off a low humming growl in response.

Varius' face lit up keeping his wide plastered grin as he saluted and ran off before she could change her mind about not killing him. He felt light on his feet as he walked through New Rome.


	13. Ch 13: Varius-Determination&Manipulation

Chapter 13: Varius – Determination &amp; Manipulation is Key

* * *

It didn't take long for Varius to wedge himself between Frank and Percy to find out what was going on. Frank caved knowing that there was no getting rid of him and didn't want him sneaking around the bushes, again.

So there they were sitting around in a vacant apartment that Percy and Arete were crashing in while its owner was away visiting family. Its light careless whimsy Disney décor, pale peach walls, and plush sofas with brightly colored quilts mocked him at very corner. To Varius, a room couldn't get so un-Roman.

But his biggest surprise was when Arete finally decided to talk about how someone (or thing as she put it) had channeled through the Oracle about how she was to find another person that was supposed to join their team. Before Frank could comment, Varius slammed his fist onto the counter as he listened in from the nearby breakfast counter behind them.

"That's me. I'm meant to go along with them. I know it!"

They all turned at his sudden outburst. Percy paused mid chew from with a mouth full of pizza. Arete sighed while picking an olive off her slice and popped it into her mouth with a thoughtful far way look in her eyes, reluctant in making any sort of commitment.

Frank leaned back against the sofa as his mouth formed into a thin line. "You know I just got you promoted but you aren't that popular with the senate. They are the ones who authorize missions."

Varius mimicked Frank's movements leaning away from the counter. "Is this your way of conning me into behaving myself?"

"Exactly."

Varius groaned as he slumped letting his head hit the smooth white tile of the breakfast bar. He could hear the soft shuffling noises of one of them getting up and moving away. His heart sank.

"He's right. I don't know why but one of the gods wants him out there." Arete commented in a slow careful tone.

Varius raised his head spotting the girl he had grown obsessed with before he even knew her name. She stood with her arms crossed on the opposite side of the room near an open window letting the cool wind dance through her hair. He couldn't help but stare desperately wondering what she was thinking behind those peculiar pale sea blue eyes that seeming refused to meet his.

"But when do volcanoes move?" Percy gulped down another slice of pizza unknowingly interrupting Varius 'moment'.

"Hawaii." Arete stated with an air of certainty.

Varius leaned forward again with a grin. "Well that's great but when do we leave."

"_They_ leave tonight." Frank added.

Varius sprang around the counter in a burst of vigor. "What do you mean _they_? What about me?"

Frank rubbed his forehead. "I already talked to the senate. They said it's a Greek's quest, not Roman. They don't want to get involved."

"They don't want to do anything, damn it to hell! I'll take care of this myself." Varius grumbled he stalked across the think carpet and slammed the door deliberating over his dilemma.

* * *

He made a bee line to the temples where Rex and several other retired Senators grouped together to complain about how kids these days. He told them his plight stretching the truth as much as possible, but not with out first looking over his shoulder for Reyna's pair of hounds. He then went over to the arts district and made his case there calling out that the senate have done nothing so far about the crisis outside their walls or give them the resources to restore their theater.

Varius wove through the city leaving unrest and bitterness colder then marble statues that dotted the landscape. If there was one thing that Varius could do perfectly well it was ticking people off. And that was exactly what he done.

He huffed his way back to the invaded apartment and met Frank with a wide obnoxious grin. As they walked over toward the senate house a crowd had already started to grow. Its wide open pillars and smooth marble walls opened to a scene filled with former senators and soldiers. Raised voices bounced off the walls looming over the teenagers they had left to govern.

Varius squared his shoulders holding his head high as he walked in with Frank who walked a few steps behind while he groaned at what his brother had done. Varius stood at the center searching out all those who currently held office as they coward back uncertainly into the crowd.

While the people and the situation were different a calm familiarity settled inside hit easing the tension away. The lined scornful brows of adults turned into something wonderful as in the back of his mind he could hear the voice of the man he once called father. _Even if there is the slightest chance of loosing act as if you already won. Confidence is key, winning is the goal, striking a deal in your favor is the fall back, and failer is not an option._

Mr. Maddox became a man of power through manipulation. As long as they liked you or saw you as being some sort of authority on a subject people with be more willing to believe what ever you say.

He waited patiently as the voices died down and the house was once again brought into order by Frank and Reyna. They stood side by side before their chairs pillars of strength, authority, and confidence. The sudden sight caused the air to lock up inside his throat as images of his parents in their office sitting in two large leather chairs near the fireplace staring down at him in disapproval. He looked away holding his breath desperately trying to erase the image of his deceased mother as he gathered his wits.

Varius raised his voice started before Octavian could get in a word throwing himself into the moment. "A quest was given to our Greeks counterparts stating that the one they needed to accomplish their task would be found here. One of Roman blood and virtue is needed to help stop the oncoming slaughter outside our boarders. To put it simply _their_ gods decreed that they needed a _Roman_ to do the job. Some beast is hunting our own, mocking us with skinned hides of our fallen comrades of Fawn and centaur alike; mocking our own inaction and stillness."

Roman egotism rumbled through the crowed. Of course the Greeks needed a Roman to successfully complete a dangerous quest.

Reyna raised her eyebrows. The hand that she leaned her face on was in a closed fist. "So you think that you are that Roman?"

Varius turned slightly to address everyone in attendance avoiding Reyna's intense probing gaze. "I was there as their gods for told. I do not know why I was chosen when there are so many more qualified than I. My only wish is to obey the gods' orders and serve Rome. What are the Greek gods if not the counterpart of our own deities?"

The last line had the effect he wanted. They didn't want to offend the gods, Greek or Roman. The visiting crowded stirred as they whispered to each other. Some began to shout in Varius favor, others insulted the divided senate for not getting anything done. It didn't matter anymore if they were wary of the Greeks or of Varius himself. All the built up resentment against the Senate had come to a magnificent boil of turmoil and spit as the lashed out angrily against the senate.

Varius placed his hands behind his back once again facing the senate that had positioned themselves behind Frank and Reyna. "Perhaps it will appease you if along the way I kept an eye on them. I am a true Roman loyal to this city above all others."

Reyna's hounds stayed put with out a snarl of flick of the ear behind her. She turned her head slightly toward them for a confirmation of his honestly.

Varius kept his face as humble as possible while gleefully watching Octavian's face turn red. The support from the crowd grew, even those who were suspicious of the Greeks now turned in their favor. A possible spy among the Greeks was something they could all agree on. Varius' loyalty was now unquestionable now that he stood before them limbs in tact as he was spared from an attack from the two metal dogs. He did his best not to look at Frank but he caught glimpse of his disapproval on how this had all turned out. Frank was a man of reason, strategy, and balance while Varius was currently the reason for the instability, anger, and resentment that surrounded him.

Reyna rose as her purple cloak fell perfectly into place. "Very well, you may join the Greeks. The Senate looks as if they have shifted their position on the matter." A ghost of a smirk graced her lips, obviously pleased of the thought of getting rid of him for at least a few weeks if not on a more permanent basis.

He bowed towards her keeping his eyes now locked on hers as the crowd applauded. He turned with his head high walking out of the senate house effortless as the city with all its shimmering fountains, cascading gardens, and bright marble walls never looking so absolutely perfect. He immediately went to his barrack and packed vaguely acknowledging the compliments and congratulations.

* * *

Varius dashed about like a deranged harpy back to the camp car lot where Frank, Percy, and Arete were waiting. He jumped in the car excitedly. Arete slid into the back with him with a forced smile.

They parked a block away from the harbor and walked to the dock. They avoided anyone who was around and slipped into a decent sized fishing boat. He went down below as Frank began reassuring Percy that Annabeth was fine. When he got back up Frank hugged him.

"Good luck, and remember as soon as you touch land head back to the city. Reyna wasn't joking, don't test her on this." Frank kept one hand on Varius' shoulder.

"Wait aren't you coming with us? You were there too." Varius looked to Percy and Arete to agree with him but they kept silent.

"You'll be fine as long as you listen to Percy. Don't worry you'll get along with him a whole lot better than Reyna or Octavian." Frank reassured.

Varius blushed slightly feeling too much of his age and inexperience. Varius watched as Frank's back faded through the night sky back to New Rome. Arete had already started the boat while Percy charted their course.

* * *

Varius quickly grew bored by the next morning. He had expected some sort of attack but nothing happened. He found Percy's ability to talk to the marine life bothersome. He leaned on the deck as Arete manned the ship while Percy slept. So far he hadn't seen anything extraordinary about her which greatly disappointed him.

He tried to chat with her but she proved difficult. To his dismay she reminded him of Reyna. He waited until it was Percy's turn to control the ship to try again.

He leaned against the door leading to a small room with a cot and held up a sword pointing it to Arete. She stopped and stared him down with stern eyes. He grinned wildly and tossed the sword catching it lightly in his hand by the opposite end. The hilt of the sword now pointed toward her. He remained quiet refusing to be the one who had to start every conversation with her.

Arete reached out for the sword tensely. "You want to train?"

Varius shrugged. "If you're not too tired."

Arete's eyes hardened slightly as she backed up towards the front of the boat. Varius held his ready and was a bit surprised that she quickly sprang into action. They spared for a few hours. Varius picked up on a few of her habits. She was quick which allowed her to dodge and correct herself easily which made up for the lack of raw power behind each blow.

That tended to become a regular routine. He spared with Percy and enjoyed his wild unpredictable nature even if he did end up losing every time. As much as he learned from Percy, he enjoyed sparing with Arete more. Her quick agile movements kept him on his toes.

* * *

As they reached the half way point between mainland and the closest island Percy stopped the boat and dove in. The thunder that rolled around them randomly left them nervous. Percy spoke to the fish, which made Varius feel awkward since he loved eating fish and could help but think, 'mmm that one looks good.'

Since they were stalling he took a dip swimming deep in the water. The fish and sharks rubbed up against Percy, some swimming excitedly in circles. Back at the boat Arete sat on the bottom step of the ladder with her legs in the water. He stopped as a dolphin and a hippocampus came up to her the surface of the water to get a better look at Arete. The dolphin nudged against her legs playfully as she petted it. He dunked again under water and could see that just as many fish were swarming around her as Percy. None seemed to be interested in him as he swam around them.

Varius swam up to her and placed a hand on the bar of the ladder. He put on the most innocent look he could muster. "Can you understand them too?"

Arete's eyes shifted looking at the dolphin that started to chatter. "No, I can't."

Varius wasn't convinced. He wanted to press the issue but Percy splashed out of the water grinning like a wild man.

"They saw her, Annabeth and the others. They passed through here yesterday." Percy said excitedly.

Arete climbed back on board avoiding Varius. He dropped the subject for now knowing that he would have to gain her trust first. Apparently saving her life wasn't enough. They settled back into the same routine.

* * *

Varius was manning the ship as they drew closer to Hawaii. He could see the islands on the horizon. He rolled his shoulders feeling tired.

"Slow down." Arete yelled as she ran below deck.

Varius frowned but did what she asked. He saw her drag Percy to the front of the ship and point out to the water. Percy predictably jumped over board.

"What the heck's going on down there?" Varius yelled out.

"Something's wrong." Arete called back.

"Wow, you Greeks are so articulate."

Arete turned back towards him scowling. Percy shot out of the water and landed next to her. Suddenly the boat lunged forward and gained speed without him doing anything. He let of the controls warily.

"Stay on alert. It looks like something scared away every fish in the area. Nothing's out there." Percy yelled as he forced the ship to gain speed.

Varius gave a nod realizing that it was Percy who had taken control of the boat.

Varius tried to keep watch but Percy was putting all he had onto push the boat faster. The boat skimmed across the surface like a high powered speed boat. He gripped the rails and as creaks and groans from under the boat grew louder. He hoped Percy knew what he was doing since the boat was at it's limit and from the noises it was making could rip apart. The island that had once been further way grew bigger quick.

Arete pointed out to the right away from the islands they were headed towards. "Over there. That's got to be the island we're looking for."

Varius squinted his eyes. "I don't see anything."

"It's hidden in the mist but it's defiantly there." Arete yelled over the wind.

"Are you sure?" Percy called out.

Arete looked back her hair covering her face as it whipped in the wind. "Defiantly."

The boat lurched sideways as it changed course. Varius didn't see the island until a fog suddenly appeared and then it was suddenly right in front of them. Percy yelled for them to hold on. The boat was going too fast for them to stop on time. The boat launched onto the sand and went straight into a line of palm trees. Coconuts fell everywhere knocking Varius in the head. As another one hit it made his teeth clanged together leaving him dazed.

He held on to the railing as Percy leapt out of the boat and ran down the beach. He was about to curse until he felt something on his hand. He looked down to see Arete's hand in his. She was giving him a cube of ambrosia.

"I don't like the way this place feels." She whispered.

They jumped off their now broken fishing vessel and ran after Percy. Varius slowed down seeing a huge Greek style war ship beached on the island leaning on its side. Percy was already jumping off looking crest fallen.

"They're not here." Percy called out.

Arete shushed them looking around as if they might be ambushed at any moment as she searched the wreckage and the surrounding area. Varius took a better look at the boat and saw that it looked like it went through hell. They were practically on vacation compared to what the crew of the Argo II had gone through to get this far.

Wood panels with splinted apart. The mast hung low on the side as if it was carelessly tossed. He let his fingers spread wide tracing one of the many claw marks that had cut deep into the celestial bronze that protected the vessel.


	14. Ch 14: Percy- The Island

Chapter 14: Percy- The Island

Percy stared up at the mutilated Argo II. Festus turned towards them with steam coming from his nostrils. He petted the golden dragon gently as it hung its head low with hooded eyes.

The coarse black sand contrasted the brilliant greenery of the dense jungle. The center of the island consisted of a single slow slopping mountain enclosed with more towering trees.

"You've been keeping it safe 'til they get back huh boy? Which way did you see them go?" Percy whispered gently.

Festus turned his head and pointed toward the forest. He watched as Arete ran off in that direction. She had been crazy worried about Leo to the point of being single minded. Varius trekked after her. Throughout the trip Percy had noticed that Varius was constantly aware of Arete's presence. He followed wondering how all this would play out once they found Leo and the others. There was always the chance that Calypso could show up, especially since no one knew for sure if she was even aware that Leo really did make to Ogygia.

Percy picked up his pace as Arete found a path with a few broken branches, trampled ground, scorch marks, splinted trees and Skittles. _Defiantly the Argo's crew_. They headed back to their boat to pick up supplies. Percy jammed as much medical supplies and food as he cold in his pack. His heart thumped heavily in his chest repeating a private mantra assuring himself of Annabeth's safety.

"Percy!" Arete called out uncertainly.

Her voice sent a chill down his spine as he darted back on top of the boat with Varius hot on his heels. "What's wrong?"

She pointed warily. "Something huge is coming straight this way and it's not slowing down."

He didn't see anything at first then something like a submarine broke through water. It was coming at them like some sort of torpedo as it broke through the water.

"Run!" Percy shouted as they jumped off the boat. They didn't even make it to the line of trees before the sound of rushing water and a loud crash filled the air.

He turned around and watched shocked as what looked like an over grown svalbard pliosaur, one of the largest sea dinosaurs, landed on their borrowed boat. Figured that one of the few times he paid attention on a field trip would come back to haunt him.

It lay beached on the sand snapping its crocodile like jaws. Its slick grey skin seemed to shimmer in the sun light. Arete was on the other side of the monster with Varius.

Just as Percy thought they could just back away it used its flipper like arms to move across the sand towards his team mates. It turned its massive head toward them and tiled its massive head. Percy uncapped Riptide and lunged forward trying desperately to distract it. He barely made a gash in its skin but it was enough to get its attention as it flopped toward him like a seal.

Now mostly out of the water Percy could see that it was easily long as two Olympic sized pools put together. It snapped at him making a strange wet suction noise. As it closed its jaws Percy sliced through its nostril. It threw its head back and maneuvered sideways trying to knock Varius and Arete away with its massive flippers as they attacked with their swords.

Percy saw Arete roll to the side putting herself right into the beast's path but he was too far away to stop it. Its massive head came hurling down at her with its jaws wide open. He could hear Varius scream for her.

She activated a shield just as its teeth struck. A large hum rippled through the air and the teeth erupted sprinkling the sand with white shards and foul smelling mouth gunk. Percy ran forward and struck the corner of its exposed mouth hitting its soft pink flesh. Varius quickly followed striking the other side of the monster's open mouth.

Arete took out an arrow and shot at its eye. It reared and thrashed causing water and sand to fill the air as it assaulted the ground. Percy willed the ocean to rush forward engulfing the svlbard pliosaur and pulling it back into the water.

They all rushed into the jungle in front of them not wanting another encounter with the dinosaur.

Arete stopped and looked back. "It's retreating."

Percy looked back but couldn't see or sense anything. He nodded and headed toward the center of the island with Arete and Varius behind them. He felt winded feeling the need to rest but the thought of Annabeth pushed him forward. Each step grew more difficult as the tips of his fingers felt weighed down. Behind him Varius' shoulders slumped forward and Arete braced herself against the trees for support. Something was definitely wrong.


	15. Ch 15: Arete- Toy Soldiers

Chapter 15: Arete - Toy Soldiers

They made their way through the clutter of foliage like a pack of dogs with Percy in the lead slashing through the jungle vegetation. He cut down each hanging snaking vine with such venom Arete kept her distance from him toward the rear behind Varius.

Strange animal noises crept all around them but they had good enough sense to stay away. He was clearly hell bent on getting Annabeth back. Each snap of a twig and scurry of mice kept them on high alert as they slid against the damp rotting leaves and mushrooms beneath them. They all kept their weapons ready as the jungle closed in around them blocking out out the rays of light.

"I think I see a road and fresh tracks." Varius called out as he strayed farther away.

She tried to keep up as Percy dashed toward him. A muddy road with deep tire tracks wound through the jungle.

"We'll follow along the side between the trees in case anyone drives by." Percy ordered. His face was brooding and determined in such a way it left her silent.

They followed as they swiped away spider webs and wet leaves that clung to their skin slowly making their way up a hill. As they reached the top they saw a large base surrounded by tall brick fences topped with barbed wire. Look-out towers dotted the corners.

Inside was one tall lavish building overlooking several worn down wood barracks as if mocking them with its extravagance. There were lines of chained up short people doing some sort of work in long troughs. It took a moment for Arete to realize that they were children and satyrs. In another area centaurs were being whipped by uniformed guards as they were forced to pull covered carts.

Heavy artillery machine guns faced both the inside and outside of the compound. One particular area had broken walls and scorch marks that were being repaired.

She gulped as she tightened her fist to keep it from shaking. "They're the ones that went missing …"

"We … we have to stop this. This is …" Varius didn't continue but looked away.

Percy's eyes hardened and clenched his jaw. "We need to find the rest of the crew. This must be why they abandoned the ship."

They took a wide loop around the compound to survey the area and look for any clues that might lead them to the members of the Argo II. They kept together in close formation as armed guards patrolled the entire island all walking in perfect mechanical unison. None spoke or gestured in a way to single it out from the others.

Percy pressed his arm back towards them with an open palm signaling them to stop. He held his sword ready as he walked over to a low cliff looking out to the ocean. His shoulders tensed as lowered his open palm towards the ground he signaled for the other two to stay low. This came as a relief as each of them let out deep heavy breaths.

Bellow a small cargo ship was docking at a long wooden pier. Several heavily armed trucks were there to greet them. The soldiers carried the cargo in the same unified fashion as if every action were programmed. Behind them heavily chained children, satyrs, fawns, naiads, and centaurs were unloaded. They were all battered and wearily swaying side to side as they struggled to walk.

Percy leaned forward surveying the area. "I can make a distraction and try to separate the prisoners. I want the two of you to get them out to the jungle for cover as fast as you can. When I –"

A loud boom suddenly vibrated the ground shaking the brush around them. Several trucks flew into the air, flames bursting from them before landing upside down. Everything quickly turned to chaos.

Arete pointed to a small band of fighters causing the chaos. "It's Leo."

But both boys were already on their feet dashing into the fight. They reached the tree line just as the gun fire started. As they broke through the jungle to the beach Percy summoned a jet of water to attack the gun men but it was weak the water sluggish with sea foam.

Arete ran forward straight at a machine gun with her shield raised. She slammed her shield right at the barrel and it exploded shooting back the guard. A rumble sounded behind her making the floor vibrate.

Percy and Varius were making taking stand with Annabeth just as a submarine breached the water slamming into the boat. The rumble grew louder as the snapping of trees and birds filled the air. An old army tank crashed through the trees with the latch opened and out pooped Clarisse in full battle gear. She charged straight into battle with a battle cry that even made the remote controlled soldiers flinch. Arete let out a loud cry of laughter at the scene and charged carelessly into the disarray.

Leo and Clarisse fought wildly causing the most damage. Their faces were strained and beaded with sweat. Leo's fire balls grew smaller and weaker. Arete ran toward them to help. The rest of the missing crew members as well as the Stoll brothers joined in in full shields as they tried to herd the children to safety. Several patched of wildflowers and sapplings.

The bullets themselves, if one could call them that weren't fatal when hit. Instead when contact was made an eerie chill would erupt leaving a sense of weakness. As Arete swayed from a hit to the gut she noticed the moss under her feel crawling growing fuller as if taking in her energy. She hardly noticed Leo call to her as she felt something leave her through the tips of her fingers as she touched the ground.

She peered out to the battle around her paying attention to the ground. The once sparse vegetation near the sand had grown with in seconds spreading underneath each step that her friends took.

Her attention snapped as Jeeps with machine guns mounted on top broke through the forest and surrounded them. Leo breathed heavily next to her barely standing. Clarisse on the opposite side of her was bleeding on the shoulder.

On the other side of the U formation of the jeeps were Varius and Percy. They stood ready to fight but stayed back. She looked over at Percy who was growing pale, his power of water failing him.

"Stand down or we'll shoot you all now. These are real." A voice rang out among the guards.

They all wore identical steel grey uniforms and caps. Each had some sort of gun ready on hand. All fixated on them. A black sedan with dark tinted windows drove up behind them. The driver got out dressed in black formal tux and opened the back passenger door.

A full figured woman with curled blond hair stepped out. Her small beady eyes stared coldly as her round face contorted into a joyful expression. She wore a revealing two piece black bikini that showed off her curves

She walked toward them with swaying hips. "Look at what we have here. You lot are much older than the usual."

She made her way to Percy who raised his sword.

She wagged a finger at him. "Make a wrong move or anything suspicious and they die."

Percy looked at his friends and slowly lowered his sword to his side. His knuckles turned white as his gripped hardened. The woman, who up close looked to be in her 30's, swayed toward Percy with a sly grin. She traced his jaw line with her fingertips as she examined him. Her finger lingered on his chin and traced down his neck to his chest.

She grabbed Percy's chin playfully. "You are a handsome one aren't you?"

Like a wave the guns all shifted in one smooth motion directly at Annabeth. She froze on place, her lips forming into a thin line.

Their bikini clad captor walked a circle around Varius examining him head to toe. He stood tall intensely glaring at her. She muttered to herself in German and walked over to the other three.

Leo took a small step so he was shoulder to shoulder with Arete. "Take a step back and stay behind me."

She turned slightly to him. His eyes were cold and ferocious. He was caked in mud with streams of red streaking down from graze wounds. So, the German wasn't kidding. The bullets this time would kill. Clarisse suddenly also took a step forward standing at her other side. The gesture conforted her.

As the woman drew closer she shot Arete and Clarisse a look of disgust and focused her attention on Leo. "Remember the rules, fire starter."

She ran her hands through his hair. Leo shuttered involuntary at her touch.

"Well aren't you exotic." She giggled as she examined him from behind.

Trying not to pay attention to what was happening in front of her she let her eyes wander and her heart leaped in her chest. Connor, Travis, and Butch were no where in sight. Her eyes darted to Annabeth knowing this must have been her doing. These soldier only respond to threats.

Varius huffed looking slightly offended causing all the gun man to aim at him. "Is this really happening or did I get brain damage from that coconut that tried to kill me?"

Percy gave a weak smile as he looked over at him. Arete looked around at her friends. When they headed toward the island she hand sensed something off about the place. They all looked drained. Something on the island was draining them. Arete herself felt a tad winded but nothing compared to how the rest of them looked. Her eyes focused on Percy and Varius. There was a strain on their face as if every movement required a great deal of force. But by far Leo looked the worst.

The woman crossed her arms and stared at Varius who glared back. She smiled at him. "You've got a lot of spunk. Too bad you're so young."

The woman snapped her fingers and several guards moved in.


	16. Ch 16: Arete- Loss of Innocence

Chapter 16: Arete - Loss of Innocence

They moved in steadily with their guns raised. Arete's heart pounded so loudly she could hear the beat in her ears. The closer they got the more her skin tingled. The same sensation of being trapped engulfed her. She knew the ocean was at her back and fought the urge to run into the waves. She couldn't leave without the crew or risk them getting shot.

Percy turned Ripetide back into a pen placing it in his back pocket and held up his empty hand. "What is it that you want?"

The woman in the black bikini turned slowly too him. "There are plenty of things I _want._"

"You need demigods for a reason. If you didn't need us you could have just killed us," he pressed.

The woman rolled her eyes, "I don't like talkers."

Leo turned his head slightly toward Arete and Clarisse. "Stay behind the shield."

Clarisse inched closer. Leo took a step forward with his hands together as if waiting to be cuffed. Several lowered their weapons to obtain him as if on automatic response mode.

Just as they reached Leo, he threw his hands out and flames erupted from him shooting across the line of soldiers burning them and partially melting their machine guns. Arete raised her shield protecting her and Clarisse. The shield vibrated and shot back flames at the group of soldiers.

From the other side she could hear the rush of water. Arete yelled for Leo as gun shots were fired. Clarisse grabbed on to the shield keeping her in place to keep them covered from the assault of flames and bullets. Arete struggled but then thrown to the side by Clarisse.

As she fell her shield slid away. she crawled toward it her belly seemingly trying to morph itself into the ground. The sight of large tan boot stopped her as it slowly placed itself in the shield. The boot's owner pointed a gun straight at her with his finger on the trigger. Arete readied her sword hoping that at least she could get in one good strike before being shot. She prepared to lunge but a loud explosion rocked the ground. Black smoke rose from behind the trees where the compound would be.

The shock knocked them both off balance. With out thought she gripped her sword and lunged. What happened next brought her into a state of utter reality. The solider looked straight at her and blinked before looking down. She hands trembled as she clung to the sword that was now impaled into the man's gut.

A soft thud on the ground caught her attention, the gun laid on the floor. She peered into his eyes an awareness took over as the life faded from him bringing him to his knees. The blade ripping further into him as she held her grip.

She slowly backed away realizing what she had done. As his eyes fluttered shut for the last time she stared at him in realization. This man was human, alive, and she had killed him. He wasn't some monster that could one day regenerate. He was gone.

Someone in the distance had yelled orders to secure the prisoners. The remaining soldiers that weren't laying lifeless on the beach ran toward the road but Leo set the jungle ablaze blocking their path. Clashing metal brought the sound back to her ears as Percy fought off three guards who pulled out cavalry swords with their glowing red hot guns lay thrown on the side. Arete rushed to his aid. It didn't matter anymore, the doubt had left in flutter.

All around the soldiers abandoned their guns and fought with swords. Arete kept at Percy's back. Their movements synchronized easily. Something seemed to click inside Arete and she sensed his movements as he moved behind her. The guards went down in a bloody heap.

Percy stood momentarily peering down at their bloodied bodies. He lifted his sword. Red streaks streamed down the bronze blade. "I didn't want it to come to this …"

"Percy!" Arete shouted grabbing on to his arm. The woman in the black bikini stood a few yards away raised a rifle aiming it straight at Percy. A loud pop filled the air. Both Percy and Arete shut their eyes waiting for the point black hit. Instead a hum filled the air with another loud pop and then … a terrible scream.

She snapped open her eyes as Percy let out a small laugh of relief. In front of them was Varius with Arete's shield raised protecting them. As he lowered the shield the woman laid on the ground blood sprouting from her wound with every slowing heartbeat. Percy raced to her trying to cover her wound.

"Don't bother." Varius growled out.

Percy turned sharply to him. "We didn't come out here to kill people."

Varius looked away slightly ashamed. "Can you kill someone who's already dead?"

Percy tried to help but the woman grabbed on to his arm and tried to kick him. "What do you mean?" He said as he wrestled her trying to keep pressure on the wound.

"I recognize her. She's the Witch of Buchenwald." Varius explained looking away finding interest in the rising surf.

Her thrashing grew weaker. "Don't call me that. This isn't over you can't control me!" She stopped and laid limp as she coughed blood. Her eyes stared up to the sky blankly as she exhaled her last breath.

Varius shoved his hands in his pockets looking around with narrowed eyes. "I guess this place makes sense."

Percy stood up slowly with his hands shaking, the blood dripping from each finger tip. "And you say I'm bad at explaining things."

"Her name's Ilse Koch. She's a Nazi war criminal. They say she skinned concentration camp workers and used them to make lamp shades, although that was never proven." Varius continued in a small voice.

Leo came up behind them taking heavy breaths. He grimaced in pain as Arete hugged him around his waist but hugged her back regardless. "Skinned? I guess we found who were looking for after all."

Percy nodded. Clarisse came over to them handing them all squares of ambrosia.

"Looks like you guys avenged the wild all right." Clarisse said as she looked down at the dead body of Ilse Koch. She turned suddenly raising her spear.

Annabeth slowly came forward and started wiping the blood off Percy's hands with a ripped piece of damp cloth. "It's time to regroup, he others-" Her attention suddenly snapped away putting everyone back on guard.

Butch jumped out of the bushes with a frantic wild look on his face. "Thank the gods you're fine. We need back up."

Butch raced back into the jungle with all of them hot on his feels leaving behind a field of in unburied bodies.


	17. Ch 17: Varius- Son of War

Chapter 17: Varius - Son of War

Varius brought up the rear as they followed a buff guy named Butch with a rainbow tattoo on his shoulder. He wondered if Butch did that on purpose to be ironic. Rainbow dude shouted about being attacked by crazed ex- Nazi criminals. Varius already knew _that_ but disagreed with the whole 'ex' part.

As they breached the tree line and went into an open field his foot sunk into soft dirt and not the usual muddy sloppy kind he was getting used to. Large fresh over turned mounds littering around the compound. Despite his nearly tapped out energy rage fueled him. There was no doubt in his mind that these were mass graves. History was repeating itself on this island.

Suddenly everything that could happen seemed endless under the weight of the listless dead. If the deceased could once again 'live' on earth continuing what mortality had taken from them, then … there was no telling who they could face next.

He jumped on the back of a large earth mover that, who he had assumed could only be Leo, was already inside. Varius' eyes laid heavily on the young fire-starter his lips forming onto a thin line as he watched the older boy's fingers twitch with wires as they sparked.

The engine roared into life as it headed straight to for the wall. Curiosity swelled, _this_ was who Arete had missed so much? He watched with dread as there mode of transportation made contact with the wall. Leo didn't blink as his shoulder's tensed for impact.

The wall collapsed from the pressure, bricks tumbling around as they moved forward . Demigods had already taken over the towers where the machine guns were. The others who were able to slip away earlier had wreaked havoc on the camp's defences as they released the captives. On the inside the guards didn't have rifles but swords which Varius found a bit odd, but decided it to his advantage not to dwell on such things at the moment.

Not one to be out done, once the wall was cleared he leaped off and dashed in ahead of Leo. With every battle cry and strike he truly felt like a son of Mars. The blood was not a repellent the gore as he felt the jagged motion of his sword pierce the soldiers left a feeling of satisfaction in his belly that twisted and crawled up his spine.

As wildly as they all fought, reinforcement arrived from the outside patrols had started to pour in. The roar in his ears increased sending a wave of chills along his skin as the remaining solders began to file in. The prisoners that they were trying to free where hardly in any fighting shape, although several centaurs in tattered Party Pony shirts picked up swords from fallen guards and charged head on into the fight with forced frenzy.

Among the chaos he froze, his eyes widened as Arete charged head on where guards were coming in through a large wooden door. They were caught in a bottle neck filing in one by one ignoring the large hole in the wall not of far away. The fighting caused the flow of support to stall and prevented the soldiers behind them with guns to fire. There movements so exact was what had allowed them to stay alive thus far. There was no room for spontaneous movement in their ranks.

The roaring wave in his ears filled with the blood of war as he ran toward her, the enemy closed in. He could hear someone behind him shouting for them to back down but he wouldn't dare without Arete and she didn't look like she would give up.

A ball of excitement bounced inside where he knew should be fear. He watched her movements which were quick and precise. She dodged easily and swung with speed while he could barely get out of the way. Out of all of them she was the only one with ample amount of energy.

They were eventually pushed back. The rest of the group behind them had taken care of the guards in the inside busy trying to file the children out safely but were cut off by guards with raised guns just outside the hole in the wall. Several gunmen poured through aiming their guns at them. Monsters crawled around them and began to circle their way around. Hellhounds and telchines filled their ranks. Varius and Arete retreated side by side keeping their weapons low.

He gritted his teeth not seeing how they could get out of this alive. In order for the young kids to get out to the ship sacrifices would have to made. He looked over to Arete who stood steady with her eyes fixed on the enemy. It was clear on her face that she wasn't about to retreat. Watching her filled him with resolve and courage. He held his sword ready to strike with her by his side.

"Just say you're going in and I'll follow you." Varius whispered calmly feeling quite pleased with himself.

Her eyes met his. For the first time she really looked at him and her eyes softened. He swallowed uneasily.

"I'll follow you too," she said back with a slight nod.

He smiled and felt pretty good for a guy who was about to die. He readied himself planning on taking down as many as he could before he died. He though, surely this must be why warriors were once encouraged to become close. He raised his sword and shouts filled his ears. Someone was yelling for them from behind. The sound of a whistles filled the air as a shower of arrows fell down above them.


	18. Ch 18:Varius-Visitors from the Afterlife

Chapter 18: Varius- Visitors from the Afterlife

Confusion quickly filled enemy ranks as arrows struck gunmen down as arrows pierced their backs. Each arrow sliced into a guard with precision taking them down with one shot each. Not a sound came out of their mouths as they fell quenching the earth with their blood.

One by one bodies struck the ground. Several demigods rushed in behind them to help. A group took off into the forest, they were let go all half-bloods, centaurs, and sayters too fatigued to give chase.

In the calm after the shower of arrows ended did the emerge. Three men in ancient Greek clothing were behind them slicing through the last of the hellhounds. Ilse Koch sat next to them bound bleeding and surprisingly still alive.

Varius ran after the escaping enemy but faltered as he heard a woman behind shout for him to stop and tend to the prisoners. His steps faltered at the commanding tension that hung on her words. He turned furrowing his brow ready to disobey the blond, grey eyed girl. But his eyes rested on the frightened children behind her caked with mud and were grossly thin. His shoulders sagged in pity and he headed for the children.

Sense coming back to him he scanned the area taking note that Arete didn't take chase either. He stepped forward to the blond who could only be none other than Annabeth, Percy's girl.

The children cringed and backed away from his presence. He knelt in front of them and put his sword away. He opened his arms toward them slowly careful with his movements. "I won't hurt you. I'm here to get you out of here."

A small boy about eight years old rushed toward him filled with tears. He sobbed heavily in his arms. His felt his chest constrict with unwanted emotion.. Holding the boy's bony body in his arms he vowed to stop the attacks outside of Camp Jupiter with or without the senate's approval. Annabeth left with out a word with quick pounding steps to the three men at the edge of the compound.

He helped unchain the children and lead them to the three Greek strangers who were offering nectar and ambrosia. The three men laughed heartily at their victory slapping each other's shoulders. Annabeth walked toward them stopping them from handing out the medical supplies.

She took a wide stance in front of them with Percy coming up to her side. "Who are you?"

An older man with long curly hair and beard stepped forward with his hand on his chest. "We don't mean you any harm. My name is Cleisthenes."

Next to him was a younger man with a clean shaven face short wavy hair. His skin was darkly tanned and had large muscled legs that stood out against the others. He grinned and bowed, "I am Phidippides, it is a pleasure to meet you all."

The last stood slightly apart from them and Varius realized that he wasn't in Greek clothing. He was wearing a plain Roman tunic with leather sandals to protect his calloused feet. He was clearly the oldest of the three with wrinkles decorating his face and a receding hairline looked like a large 'm' on his head. He stood tall and was the one obviously in control by his demeanor. "My name is Giaus Marius. We followed the cargo ship here to lend some assistance and I am certainly glad we did."

Varius mouth dropped. He looked over to the others. The only one not completely lost on the significance of meeting these people was Annabeth. She stood momentarily stunned, then took a steadying breath.

She took a step forward. "Why would you escape Elysium?"

This caught the others attention as they gathered closer around the three men.

Gaius Marius opened his arms wide toward them. "You hear me speaking your language, English, don't you? I'm what you would call 'ancient' that's how much time I've had."

Cleisthenes looked around wistfully. "It's not as stimulating as one would have hoped …"

Phidippides stepped side to side agreeing bobbing his head unable to keep still. 'Defiantly ADD' thought Varius.

Phidippides gave a hard look at Koch. "Don't think of escaping. You're our meal ticket back to Elysium."

Annabeth nodded her head keeping her gaze on Cleisthenes. Everyone had questions but Giaus Marius put everyone in line as he raised his hand in front of him and firmed his voice giving orders.

Annabeth looked reluctant to obey but Varius quickly did as he was told. He felt a sense of glee. He knew out of all of them Gaius Marius was the most experienced, successful, and trained for practically any battle situation.

Percy went with Varius helping the children climb on the back of trucks to take them back to the Argo II.

"So," Percy started. "I know Phidippides was supposed to be the first marathon runner. Athens to Sparta I think."

Varius nodded his head eagerly. "Do you think they'll stay? Just for a while? It's amazing, Cleisthenes was the founder of Athenian democracy and Gaius Marius, Rome wouldn't have had the military history it did without him. You have no idea what's it like in New Rome Percy. It's awful no one can get anything done. Gaius Marius was an amazing consul. I know that New Rome can go back on the right track if he stays. Could you imagine if they both went to New Rome?

Percy laughed at his overly eager state. "That would be something. But are things really that bad?"

His excitement eased away. "We usually get a few recruits here and there from the Wolf House year round. But, we haven't seen anyone in months."

Percy slammed the back of the truck shut. "Some of these kids are bound to be Roman. You did something about it Varius. Frank and Jason have high hopes for you."

Varius looked up tilting his head. "Jason?"

Percy laughed as he grabbed him and ruffled Varius' hair. "Who else is going to bring down Octavian? Don't think I didn't hear rumors about you while I was in New Rome."

The smile and sense of glee came back to Varius. Then just as swiftly as it had come it was swept away. Across the compound Arete was helping Leo onto the truck stuck to him like glue. 'Of course she would forget that I was willing to fight by her side and die,' he thought bitterly.

He jumped into a truck with the sea god's son. They both remained silent. He tried to suppress the rush of blood to his face as he looked out the window. He didn't doubt that Percy had seen right through him but he was grateful that he didn't say anything.

Once they reached the ship she was tending to a few kids before grabbed a bundle and headed toward Leo. He watched bitterly as she touched Leo's arm trying to get him to take a square of ambrosia. Leo, who looked the worst out of all of them, smiled down at her and refused telling her to give it to one of the kids. This just made Varius feel sick. He clenched his jaw and tried to stay as far away from both Leo and Arete as much as possible. Percy trailed silently behind watching Annabeth keep a close eye on their rescuers.


	19. Ch 19: Varius-Coming to Grips

Ch 19: Varius - Coming to Grips

It took until night fall before they got the ship in decent enough condition to set sail. Decent as in, at least we'll make it a few miles off shore and hope for the best after that. None of them wanted to stick around. Plenty of soldiers retreated leaving all of them on edge sneaking glances over their shoulder.

They scrapped what they could out of the fishing boat that Percy crashed in his haste to finally reach Annabeth. He claimed it was because he didn't see the island until last-minute but Varius wasn't buying it.

He went above deck walking around kids scrawled on the deck. The ship was filled over capacity many shoulder to shoulder making it easy to feel the slightest bit of tension. Many still weren't in their right minds being in the grips of delirium from hunger, fatigue, and PTSD.

An itch in the back of his brain formed leaving him restless. He could see something in their eyes, all the children gazed at each other with suspicion.

He made his way over to Percy who was holding Annabeth in his arms whispering into her ear.

He slowed his pace and averted his eyes to a small group of girls that had curled up against a wall, only the tops of their heads showing from the stiff green blanket that shield them.

"We're all out of ambrosia and nectar. Gaius Marius did a check on everyone and only gave it to the worst off so we should be fine for now. As for the island-"

"It's already leaving …"

He stiffened hearing Arete's voice sneak up from behind. He forced himself to keep his eyes ahead making it easy to catch Annabeth's guarded expression.

Her eyes grew alert as an owl seeing the blades of grass quiver betraying the presence of a mouse. "What do you mean?"

Arete shifted uncomfortably, almost in guilt. "The island moves because it's alive. That's how they were able to control all the prisoners and why all the fish kept away. It was … I think absorbing something out of everyone."

"Any theories?" Questioned Annabeth.

"No, I'm not sure what they're after."

"How do you know this?"

"I don't know," Arete snapped.

She stiffly turned around and marched away. He shifted between them puzzled.

"Annabeth …" Percy whispered to her.

"It was a fair question. She doesn't have to be so emotional any time something upsets her the slightest bit," she quipped in retort at Percy as she headed in the opposite direction.

Varius stood rocking on his heels staring up at the sky. He hated awkward moments such as these. He retreated slowly stepping over sleeping kids and centaurs sneaking away from his Greek friend. It was going to be a long ride to camp. The tension was everywhere.

The anxiety in the air with the empty stares of children made his heart quicken, but this was not the time to give into emotions, so he went to distract himself. He spent as much time as he could around Gaius Marius asking his questions and giving him scenarios. He eventually told Marius what was happening in New Rome. Varius didn't get the answer he expected.

Marius looked over at him as he leaned against the railing taking in the sea breeze. "If it's that bad then do something about it, but don't expect to stay popular with everyone. But that's life, not everyone in this world is going to like you."

Varius stared at Marius with determined eyes. "Stay in New Rome. At least for a while."

"I don't think I'm needed."

"Weren't you listening?"

"I was. But times have changed and you seem to already know what needs to be done. It's a dirty job working in a Roman government but I think you can handle it. Times have changed and such things are left for the younger generation. Learn from the past but walk toward the future. Don't mourn the past." Marius walked away silently.

He watched the old sail boat that was being towed behind them tossing the words around in his head. The sea stood opposite remaining calm sending them dolphins and the occasional whale as company. He wanted to take this as a good omen but his heart remained bitter. Was there a way to have everything he wanted?

The trip had sent him from following Arete to avoiding her as much as possible. She remained distracted and at times upset. She was there physically but her mind was somewhere else. He knew that feeling well. They seemed to get alone along okay as they did on the way to the island but once he asked about who her godly parent was she seemed to snap as and she made excuses to avoid him.

Then like a boomerang she was back his heart feeling the snap from the impact. She sat with him up on the crow's nest overlooking the ocean. They sailed slowly as their lead mechanic was growing sicker by the day putting the pressure on Percy and Annabeth to keep the journey smooth. He learned from Gaius Marius that Leo had been grazed by a poison arrow at some point during their quest. He wasn't sure Leo would make it in time to Camp Jupiter for treatment and Varius wasn't sure if Arete knew this.

They sat together staring off at the horizon. He felt her stare burn on his cheek with more heat than the sun.

"I'm sorry. My godly parent … before coming on this quest, Hera claimed me."

His eyes shifted to examine her every part of her face as a sliver of shock coursed down to his gut. "Wait, isn't Hera our Juno?"

"Yeah …," She turned away, again.

"Wow, that's …"

"I know."

The silence grew between them making him desperate to stomp it out.

"I would have thought that you were a daughter of Poseidon, you know with the fish thing and all."

She shifted uncomfortably. "I can't talk to horses like Percy."

He leaned away taking in her reaction keeping his eyes on her as she stood up.

"I'm going to go check on Leo."

His eyes stayed on her as she climbed down. "Of course," He muttered under his breath.

A day away from California, he walked quietly to the engine room. Apparently the hum of the engines calmed the son of the fire god which Varius thought was particularly odd. He peeked around the door frame and saw Arete sitting on the floor next to Leo, who was lying on a pile of blankets.

The color on his skin turned unnatural and almost as grey as the walls, his face strained even in asleep. He held his breath as Arete dipped a cloth in a bowl of ice water and wrung it before wiping Leo's face with slow smooth movements. He briefly wondered where she had gotten the ice.

Leo turned his head with a little bit of color returning to his cheeks as he slept. Arete leaned down pulling her hair to the side as she placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

Varius looked away keeping his spine straight to the wall out of view. He stood there breathing heavily for a moment a flame forming on his cheeks.

In a moment of perhaps clarity, at least that's what he told himself, he hastily made his way up the stairs keeping as silent as he could. At the top he reached for the door but the handle turned on its own. The door swung up revealing Percy. The heat flushed back into his face. He looked down at the floor and pushed pass Percy rushing to the upper deck.

Avoiding her for the last day of their trip wasn't as hard as he had hoped, she hardly left Leo's side as the poison spread.

As they reached the California coast line Percy had sent an Iris message to Frank. Before they touched shore a line of Roman soldier stood ready, carefully selected from what he could see. Leo was still a sore subject to many who hadn't been at the final battle. Yes, of course what would we have done with out Leo?

A rush to prepare him to board off first and sent straight to Camp Jupiter's infirmary started around him, which didn't improve his mood.

Gaius Marius watched with a straight back his eyes scanning the deck as if he were a perched eagle. "I wouldn't have guessed the boy would have made it this far, the gods have looked kindly on us. Lets hope such good fortune continues for us all."

Varius couldn't find it in himself to give any kind of reply.

Gaius placed a hand on his shoulder, "Pray for continued good fortune and make your own as insurance. The woman on the island wasn't the true leader. You have bigger troubles ahead of you young soldier."

Before docking Phidippides literally threw the prisoner Ilse Koch into their towed sail boat. They were headed south to an opening in Los Angeles where they planned on handing her over to Hades (or was it Pluto) and hope that their escape would be over looked for good behavior.

Varius pleaded to Gaius Marius one last time but he just smiled and saluted Varius as he climbed down a rope ladder down to the sail boat and went off with another demigod, Nico, that Varius was sure wasn't there earlier. He watched them sail off feeling pitiful.

At the dock they were greeted by several Camp Jupiter black SUVs. Frank was in the front and ran toward Leo helping him in a car. A medic and Arete took off with Frank.

Varius smiled as a stick waved back and forth behind the medics. They parted and Rex hobbled over grinning wildly shouting "It's him." Just like when they first met.

He came up to a little boy who was hiding behind Varius. He ruffled the boy's hair. "Sorry kid but they only want Romans. You're as Greek as they get."

"What do you mean they don't want them?" Varius shouted.

Rex swung his walking stick and missed. "Don't kill the messenger. They brought supplies and they're taking in the sickest one but they still have a Romans only policy beyond that."

"How the hell are we supposed to sort them out!" Varius raised his hands in the air holding in a string of curses. The children young, weak, and easy pickings for any predator that could be near by.

"You think I'm here just for my good looks?" Rex hit him in the ankle.

Rex pulled out a roll of glitter star stickers began sticking them on kids' heads labeling them as Roman. Varius prayed to any god listening that Rex was getting it right. He doubted that they were making a good first impression for the new Roman recruits but kept quiet since Rex was sorting through the kids pretty fast.

It took several trips but they got the Roman kids to camp and loaded fresh supplies for the Greeks. Several restaurant and bakery owners got together to deliver fresh cookies and sweets.

Zear Devonshire even came with three large boxes filled with crayons and paper. He was technically not supposed to go aboard but Varius shoved him up the ramp. Being a son of Apollo they must have worried that he might have taken the opportunity to take a trip back to Camp Half-Blood.

By the end of the day Varius' body ached. He didn't notice Percy come up to him.

"Frank invited us to eat dinner as a farewell before we sail back to New York. We'd want you to come."

Varius looked behind Percy to the crowd of demigods trying to distribute supplies.

Percy gave a small smile. "It might be a long time before we all see each other again. I know Arete would like to say good-bye."

He set his gaze somewhere beyond. "The senate voted to send out patrol to the Wolf House. I'm going to volunteer." He paused and held out his hand to Percy. "Thanks, I hope I see you again."

"We will." Percy said ignoring the out stretched hand to give him a tight hug.

Varius shifted awkwardly before leaving to his barrack to change and get fresh supplies. He left without saying good-bye and didn't look back as he left the city walls. At least Octavian's mood would be lifted now that he would be taking an extended mission out.


	20. Ch 20: Percy- Time to Think

Chapter 20: Percy - Time to Think

He watched as Arete's eyebrows raised high on her forehead, her lip a thin line, he was a bit curious to how she would react. He had just told her that Varius wouldn't be showing up at all before they left. He felt a bit bad for the kid considering he was roughly two or three years younger than her. And that was exactly what Arete considered Varius, a kid.

"He went to patrol the Wolf House. It's an important mission. He _needed_ to go." Percy said slowly, watching.

She nodded before heading back to Leo with out a word.

In other news, Leo was doing better but he was still far from okay. They were getting ready to move him back to the Argo II before things get a little too rough with the local monsters. They might as well place a neon sign for an all you can eat buffet, special on the demigods. He looked over his shoulder a second time, good luck tends to run out quickly.

Once Leo was back on board they headed across over land back to New York. It _should_ have been a nice trip, relaxing even. But no, he should have known better. If it wasn't something it was the other thing ...

If Arete and Annabeth were animals they would be horned sheep the way they bumped heads. Annabeth had pointed out what Arete had done wrong during the mission and arriving at California. Arete didn't take the criticism well. As much as he didn't like to see them fighting he was glad he heard to story second hand.

Annabeth and he sat on his bunk looking over blueprints that his girlfriend had been working on. It was their turn for a break from the kids. With so many of the gods' kids on board Percy guessed that they bent the rules a bit allowing them to intervene and kept as many monsters they could at bay.

Percy traced his finger tips on her arm. "I really thought that Leo wasn't going to make it."

"I know … after all we've been through." Annabeth trailed off.

"But …"

She started rolling up her papers and turned to look at him.

"The times when Leo was doing better … Arete was with him but only when she was putting a wet cloth on his head to help cool him off. That didn't happen whenever any of us did it." Percy explained keeping his gaze on her arm.

"You don't think Hera is her mother." She said simply.

"You don't either, huh."

"No … I don't. It would be easier if she was. Hera's up to something again."

"I keep thinking that she claimed Arete to protect her from everyone finding out who her real godly parent is."

"That's thinking kindly of the almighty Queen … Oh, okay …. Maybe she wanted to give her enough time to grow stronger. But what worries me is the 'why' part." She touched her partner's cheek. "Have you seen the way the dolphins react to her?"

The words came out slowly at first then poured out bursting through the dam of denial. He told her about how Arete had told him that the merman had recognized her and how they were willing to risk their lives defending her.

"There's more." He paused looking down at his hands as if they held part of the answer. "When we fought together … it's hard to explain. It was just effortless. Everything felt fluid."

Annabeth had her 'I think I solved the whole case' look. It worried him a bit.

He raised his eyebrows. "You think you know who her parent is?"

"Maybe … yes, we just need to keep an eye on her." Her face softened then scrunched up a bit.

"What?"

Laughter bubbled from her chest as she hid her mouth from him. "I probably shouldn't."

He tilted his head at her sudden light mood.

"I'm just glad she's over her crush on you and-"

"Wait, what! When?"

"Oh, from the very start."

"I thought she was my sister most of that time."

"You look sea sick, should I get you a bag."

"Uhh, my possible sister having a crush on me, it sounds like an overly used Greek story plot. Thank the gods she isn't. But … her real parent?"

"Remember way back when you mention that her eyes looked familiar once? That's because you've met her brother."

"I don't remember."

"Trust me, you'll remember. But …."

"But …"

"You've read the Illiad haven't you? _Percy_, oh never mind. I'll start from before the book does. It'll make more sense."


	21. Ch21: Leo -Down

Chapter 21: Leo - Down

Leo hid in Bunker 9. Outside the Apollo cabin kids were having their own personal civil war. They defiantly didn't like to overhear rumors that they were cursed. When they did they gripped or complained, which of course led to disagreements; specifically between Austin and Kayla. Leo liked to avoid being around sibling fights like that. You never know if you might end up sprouting rhyming lyrics for a week. His always came out in Spanglish that sounded weird, even if there were rather creative.

He scribbled notes on a large piece of paper that covered an entire table inside Bunker 9. A large book on the history of ship design laid open on the edge holding down a corner that kept curling. He pulled out a post-it note he had put in earlier in his tool belt. He paused as he looked down at his jeans.

He let his thumb run across the fabric. He became rigid, lost in thought. This happened to him many times. He would be in the middle of a fury storm of work, then all of a sudden stop with a far off look that would shade his eyes, stuck in a shell of misery.

His mind would drift to memories of Calypso. He had yet to find her. When he had reached the island, she was gone. He had buried himself in his work believing that she had left without a second thought about him once she gained her freedom. It was a few months afterward that he had met Arete. Those months in between seemed like fog with no distinct form.

The thought of her snapped him out of his trance and he began to work on his design again. She didn't know it but she had given him inspiration on a design for a new ship. Camp would need another ship with the increase in high risk quests but in his mind he always referred to it as Arete's ship.

He couldn't quite place it but it just seemed to fit her. He had settled on a design similar to a Spanish Galleon with carved wood and multiple decks meant for a large crew. The idea had come to him suddenly while he was sick aboard the Argo II on the Pacific in the form of soft whispers and visions in the crashing waves just outside.

Thinking about the tropical waters made his mind drift back again to Calypso. He forced his eyes to focus on the blue print of the boat and regained his focus. When he thought of Calypso he went into a depressed stupor unable to work properly. That was why he had nearly blown himself up the day he first met Arete. He couldn't concentrate on anything.

Being around her helped him focus on the now. It wasn't sudden but something gradual. He didn't live in the past but focus on the task at hand. She was sweet and kind to him but when he would consider his own feelings he still felt a sense of loss. He wasn't over Calypso.

Leo rolled up the blue print and headed back to camp and straight to cabin 2. He poked his head in after no one answered. It was empty except for the large statue of his old babysitter or as everyone else knew her, Hera.

He stopped by the Hermes cabin avoiding the Stoll brothers. They took the over the position of protective brother act to a new level. He asked around but no one had seen her. Piper mentioned that she had headed for the beach after a funeral service and no one had seen her since.

Once he reached the sand he saw a surf board with Hawaiian flowers still inside the rickety old shack that Percy wouldn't let him touch (aka set on fire). Leo called out for her then made his way back to camp. He headed back to his own cabin praying that he could easily find out if she was okay through an Iris message. He hadn't been keeping an eye on her since they thought she was over her 'I must escape at all costs' episode.

He slammed the touch screen panel to open up the staircase to his room. He threw his blue prints to the side and started rummaging through his drawers for a drachma.

"Is everything okay?"

Leo looked up and saw Arete's head poke out of the entrance. She climbed down. Leo let out a sigh of relief. Zeus was still sending occasional lightning storms to remind everyone he was still pissed off. If she had taken off she wouldn't have been easy to catch plus dodging lightning bolts wasn't his specialty.

He threw up his arms. "Where have you been?"

She smirked and sat on the bed. "Miss me that much?"

"You flatter yourself chica." Leo huffed picking up his blue print shaking it at her.

He stayed with her the rest of the day. The new kids in his cabin were quickly distracted by the arts and craft building. After what those kids had gone through he let them off what should have been their normal schedule. As the sun hung low in the sky and slowly disappeared they stayed in the strawberry field enjoying the warm evening.

As much as Leo admittedly enjoyed being around her, he didn't feel anything too romantic. So really it must have been the sunset on a strawberry field; their situation was dangerously close to Taylor Swift material. But once he thought of her gone his heart dropped down to his stomach.

It was also at that moment, as they sat in field, that he realized that he had not once thought about Calypso since leaving the forge. This was the longest he had gotten without think about her. Maybe there was some hope after all. Even as he thought about Calypso his mind didn't slow into a depression stupor.

He reached for Arete's hand and held it firmly in his as they laughed together at one of his badly told stories. The sky darkened their shadows nearly gone, Leo stared at her in silence. He studied her face and saw how beautiful she was to him for the first time. _Maybe, just maybe …_

She squeezed his hand and leaned towards him. He quickly closed his eyes and their lips pressed against each other. He deepened the kiss and brought his free hand to her face. The stands of her loose hair fell through his fingers.

In those few seconds he wanted to enjoy the moment of freedom he felt but something felt off. He slowly opened his eyes as she kissed him and he saw what he thought was smoke.

He pulled away and shoved her away. "I'm sorry."

Her face quickly went form confusion, to pain, to embarrassment. Before he could say anything he was watching her back as she darted away.

Leo got up almost tripping as he tried to run after her. "Arete, wait!"

He pushed himself but catching up to her would mean some divine intervention for that to become possible. She ran toward Half Blood Hill and his heart wanted to burst. He didn't want her to leave camp. Especially not like this.

She ran up to two people, their silhouettes unrecognizable in the distance. His feet pounded the ground as she stopped to talk to them. He hoped that in her delay he could catch up. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind all three of them left past the giant white pine tree.

It was all proper movie material really, even Leo had to admit that. He ran out after her arriving just too late, they were out of sight. He stumbled through the woods calling her name dodging branches that still managed to smack him in the face.

He walked back feeling defeated and heavy in the cover of night. He snuck back to his underground room and lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He let the memory of what happened replay in his mind over and over. He had thought that he had gained control over his power. When he used to get too excited over anything he used to catch fire.

But when he kissed Arete back he saw the heat vapor and what looked like smoke forming. He _felt_ the heat. His eyes shut tightly at the memory. He had placed his hand on his face. Thoughts of what could have happened to her filled his mind. He could have killed her. It wasn't like she was immune to fire.

Tears filled his eyes. He let out a grim laugh as the tears spilled back onto his ears wetting his hair and pillow.

"Well it looks like I'm going to condemn myself to a life of an eternal bachelorhood. What was the use of not staying dead?"

As the words escaped his mouth his heart broke. He grimaced at the ceiling realizing in that moment that he loved Arete.

Leo stared at the ceiling as he was pulled back into a daze, back to where he started.


End file.
